MLP Equestria Girls - Yin & Yang
by LucianoLenz
Summary: Esta el la continuación o parte 2 o segunda temporada de "MLP Equestria Girls" Nueva Amenaza, Brave viaja a Equestria e ira descubriendo cosas de su pasado, aquí la cosa cambia y ya no es aventura-humor si no Aventura y algo de Drama en esta parte, disfrutad de esta segunda parte de la historia.
1. Capítulo 1: Despedida Temporal

Las chicas, Brave, Flash, Bon Bon y Lyra se reunieron en Sugar Cube Corner, Brave daba a explicar que se iría unos días durante las vacaciones

Flash:¿te iras?  
Brave:si, por un tiempo, tomaré vacaciones en otro lugar  
Flash:ah  
Pinkie:si junto con Twilight  
Brave: ಠ_ಠ  
Flash:¿que...acaba de decir?...  
Brave: no lo malinterpretes  
Flash:¿y que no debería malinterpretar? =_=  
Brave:...pues eso  
Flash:¿aja?  
Applejack:lo que pinkie explico mal, es que irán a hacer una investigación...de...cavernas y...historia de los cavernícolas  
Brave:¿que es un cavernícola?  
Applejack:*facepalm*  
Flash:=_=  
Applejack:Solo es un asunto entre ellos dos Flash, no es que el vaya a quitarte a Twilight  
BonBon:vaya vaya Flash =w=  
Flash:hmp! *se cruza de brazos*  
Lyra:y ya que salió el tema  
Brave:*toma de su batido*  
Lyra:¿a ti te gusta alguien Brave?  
Brave:prffffffffffffffffff  
Rainbow:...iug *secándose la cara*  
Brave:*cof* *cof* ¿que sí que?  
Bon Bon:si estas enamorado de alguien, ya sabes, esa persona por la que harías cualquier cosa  
Brave:no  
Lyra:¿no? Vaya...  
Brave:sinceramente...no me veo en posición de ponerme en una relación con alguien, hay muchas cosas que aún necesito recordar, y descubrir, por ahora ese es mi único objetivo, no se si tengo padres o hermanos o algún amigo que me reconozca

Un silencio se llenó en la mesa que se encontraban

Twilight:es hora de irnos, nos veremos pronto  
Flash, Bon Bon, Lyra: adiós!

Todas las chicas junto con Brave se dirigieron al portal de la escuela para volver a Equestria todas estaban emocionados por Brave ya que por fin iría a su hogar

Twilight:¿estás listo?  
Brave:sí...creo, siento un palpitar muy rápido  
Applejack:calma, no tienes porque estar nervioso  
Pinkie:si! Sólo irás a otro mundo el cual casi ni recuerdas y no sabes qué o qué cosas encontrarás  
Brave:ahora es más rápido  
Applejack:*le tapa la boca a pinkie*  
Sunset:tranquilo, seguro que cuando vayas recordarás muchas cosas, después de todo es de donde provienes, estaremos esperándote  
Fluttershy:suerte n_n  
Applejack:muy bien, yo lo diré, todas un gran abrazo a Brave  
Pinkie:hmhnfbf  
Applejack:*quita sus manos*  
Pinkie: abrazo!

Todas fueron a abrazar a Brave y a despedirse de él luego todas se alejaron un poco para el pequeño salto hacia el portal...bueno casi todas

Sunset:*abrazando a Brave*  
Applejack:em...Sunset, el abrazo tuyo está durando más de lo que crees  
Sunset: o_o *se aparta* pe-perdón n/nU  
Twilight:listo?  
Brave:uf...si  
Twilight:*toma a Brave de la mano y entran al portal*

Applejack:bueno, ya se fueron  
Fluttershy:hasta dentro de 3 dias no los veremos  
Rarity:¿bueno entonces qué hacemos ahora?  
Rainbow:¿Qué tal si mañana nos reunimos y hacemos un partidito de bádminton?  
Fluttershy:oh qué gran idea!  
Applejack:pues mañana nos vemos

Todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas a descansar, a la mañana todas se reunieron en el gimnasio del colegio y jugaron bádminton, se dividieron en grupos de 3 y otras 2 en el banquillo esperando su turno, mientras tanto daban alaridos de ánimo

Rainbow:uf uf...bien vamos 15 a 15  
Applejack:hay que desempatar!  
Fluttershy:*sentada en el banquillo* ánimo chicas!  
Sunset:¡ánimo Applejack! ¡Ánimo Rarity!  
Fluttershy:y ustedes Rainbow Dash y Pinkie  
Pinkie:*saca* hia!  
Applejack:es tuyo rarity!  
Ratity:*golpea* vamos!  
Rainbow:mia!  
Sunset:es un gran partido  
Fluttershy:si  
Sunset:me pregunto cómo le irá a Brave  
Fluttershy:seguro que bien, espero que su otro no aproveche y nos ataque  
Sunset:no lo creo, nos quería sólo por la magia que conteníamos, ya no somos una piedra en su camino...espero que Brave aprenda rápido el hechizo  
Applejack:escuchad! No hay de qué preocuparnos...cuando Brave se encargue de su otro yo seguramente recuperemos nuestra magia  
Rainbow:si! Y volveré a ser muy cool con las alas y la cola de caballo  
Todas: =_=  
Rainbow:es decir...volveremos a ser cool jeje  
Sunset:¿habrá recordado algo mas? Equestria es su mundo y quizás encontró a sus padres, eso sería un alivio ¿no?  
Rainbow:ja! ¿Para ti?  
Sunset:sí, es decir que me alegraría que encontrara a algún familiar  
Applejack:se nota que no sabes disimular jeje  
Rainbow:¿cuando le pedirás que salga contigo? =3= muac  
Sunset:deja de molestarme! Hmp! :T  
Applejack:eres demasiado evidente, ¿porque no le dices?  
Fluttershy:...  
Sunset:no estoy enamorada de él!...sólo me parece algo lindo,  
Rarity:ay querida! No te cortes, pídele salir  
Applejack:pero cuando acabemos con la locura en la que estamos metidas  
Rainbow:obviamente  
Sunset:no lo se...es lindo pero prefiero mantenerlo como amigo, no...no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad  
Applejack:no digas tonterías, cuando él vuelva sólo dile  
Sunset:lo siento, prefiero que seamos amigos solo  
Rarity:querida, no puedes quedar solo como amigos si sientes algo por el  
Sunset:dejemos el tema  
Rainbow:...*siguen jugando*  
Fluttershy:oye Sunset, te gustaría venir a mi casa a dormir, la pasaremos bien nwn  
Sunset:claro ¿por qué no?  
Fluttershy:yey! :D

*una vez allí*

Fluttershy:ven, vamos a mi cuarto  
Sunset:*la sigue* ¿y qué haremos?  
Fluttershy:pues pensé que quizás podríamos hacerle peinados divertidos a Ángel  
Ángel: 8C  
Fluttershy:ver alguna de estas tres películas, todas buenas  
Sunset:genial!  
Fluttershy:dime, ¿has enviado algún mensaje a Twilight y Brave hoy?  
Sunset:pues no, no envíe nada hoy  
Fluttershy:¿a que esperas? Venga yo te dicto, me gustaría mandarle Saludos a los 2  
Sunset: vale! *agarra el libro y un bolígrafo*  
Fluttershy: "Querida Twilight y Brave nos encantaría saber qué tal os va con ese hechizo, esperamos que bien, mandale a Brave un saludo de parte de todas. Besos y abrazos"  
Sunset:genial  
Fluttershy: posdata...  
Sunset:oh! *escribe*  
Fluttershy:ejem...tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Brave. Firmado: Sunset Shimmer  
Sunset:firmado: Sunset Shimmer ¿y que es eso impor...tan...te, FLUTTERSHY!  
Fluttershy:jijiji lo...lo siento pero...era necesario  
Sunset:¿pero porque? ¿no deje bastante claro que quería mantenerlo como amigo? D':  
Fluttershy:cálmate...déjame explicarte  
Sunset:¿uh?

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2: Bright Star

Sunset:*abrazada a Brave*  
Applejack:em...Sunset, el abrazo tuyo está durando más de lo que crees  
Sunset: o_o *se aparta* pe-perdón n/nU  
Twilight:¿listo?  
Brave:uf...si  
Twilight:*toma a Brave de la mano y entran al portal*  
Applejack:bueno, ya se fueron  
Fluttershy:hasta dentro de 3 dias no los veremos  
Rarity:bueno entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora?  
Rainbow:¿Qué tal si mañana nos reunimos y hacemos un partidito de bádminton?  
Fluttershy:oh qué gran idea!  
Twilight:¡sujetate!  
Brave:sí! Woooowoooow *sale rodando hacia un pilar* ay ay ay ay jolin! Eso dolió *se para y tropieza* ah! ¿pero que? ¡¿do-donde están mis dedos?! Tengo cascos y una cola y ¡¿ah?!  
Applejack:¿te sientes bien terroncito?  
Brave:aaah! ¡Un pony que habla!  
Pinkie:oh, la verdad siempre hemos hablado pero no de bebés, exceptuando nuestra primera palabra, la mía fue ¡queso! :3  
Twilight:calmate! Esto es Equestria  
Brave:no...no comprendo ¿que es este mundo?  
Twilight:Equestria de donde vengo y de donde tu también vienes, aquí todos somos ponis, ellas son bueno ya las conoces, son las chicas pero en forma poni  
Brave:oh...bueno, la que dijo terroncito debe ser Applejack  
Applejack:sip  
Brave:la que dio explicaciones innecesarias debe ser pinkie  
Pinkie:sipi!  
Brave:la de pelo colorido Rainbow Dash  
Rainbow:la única e increíble Rainbow Dash  
Brave:tu *le señala*  
Fluttershy:ah! *se oculta tras un mueble*  
Brave:jaja, Fluttershy...la tímida  
Brave:Rarity  
Rarity:en efecto  
Spike:Brave hola!  
Brave:¡¿Spike?! Vaya...cuando dijiste Dragon pensé algo más pro  
Spike:soy un dragón bebé, no un adulto  
Twilight:jaja, bueno creo que es hora de empezar con...¡¿ah?! ¡Alto! NO NO NO NO!  
Applejack:¿pasa algo Twi?  
Twilight:se...se suponia que practicariamos un hechizo pero eres un Pegaso  
Rainbow:¿no te habías fijado?  
Twilight:tenía en mente lo de el hechizo pero no se me pasó por la mente que serías un Pegaso o Terrestre...¿que haremos ahora?  
Brave:*estira sus alas*  
Applejack:que cutie más más rara, ¿que es?  
Twilight:¿?  
Brave:¿Cutie Mark?  
Twilight:es como el collar que llevabas...pero no creo que sea tu Cutie Mark real, al estar los dos divididos tenéis una marca de el lado que ambos son  
Brave:entonces ¿él tendría el lado negro?  
Rainbow:¿alguno me explica de qué habláis?  
Twilight:...uf, sentaos es largo de explicar

Twilight le explico a cada una de sus amigas del embrollo que ocurría en Canterlot High, Brave dividido en 2 mitades, el propósito del malvado, una hechizo, etc

Rarity:es difícil de digerir  
Rainbow:yo no entendí nada  
Fluttershy:cuánto siento que no recuerdes nada, debe ser horrible  
Twilight:como sea, esto fue inútil, eres un Pegaso  
Brave:debería aprender a usar estas cosas  
Rainbow:uh! Yo encantada seré tu maestra "pero" no seré suave contigo =_=

Y así fue

Brave:*haciendo flexiones con sus alas 5...6...7...8...9...10 *cae*  
Rainbow:vamos hasta Fluttershy hace más que tu  
Fluttershy:yo...yo hice 11, ánimo...em  
Brave: soy Brave  
Fluttershy:a-ánimo pues  
Brave:ok...  
Rainbow:vamos ánimo! Haz 50 flexiones ya! ya! ya!  
Brave:...como sea  
Fluttershy:em...Rainbow le darías unos minutos, quizás está exhausto  
Brave:no es eso, aún...aún estando aquí sigo sin recordar nada...se supone que aquí nací y crecí...pero no recuerdo nada de este mundo, incluso el propósito que me trajo aquí no sirvió de nada….me siento un inutil  
Rainbow:puede que no seas de ponyville, serás de canterlot, manehattan o el Reino de cristal o otro lugar  
Fluttershy:si, date tiempo  
Rainbow:¡ahora 600 flexiones!  
Brave:¡pero si dijiste 50 cacho tramposa! D8  
Rainbow:mentira, quizá debas aprender a usar tus orejas también  
Brave:¡vete a pastar! (¿entienden? vete a cagar/pastar :v)  
Rainbow:¡cuida tu lengua!  
Fluttershy:calmate Rainbow, tranquilo, todo estará bien *acariciando su cabeza*  
Brave: ;n; no sirvo  
Fluttershy:shhh calma  
Rainbow:ugh...haced lo que os plazca  
Fluttershy:sé un poco más sensible  
Rainbow:¿yo?...¿sensible?  
Fluttershy:ejem ¬¬  
Rainbow:...bueno, algo...pero yo he de mantenerme cool BI  
Fluttershy:y además Brave parece ser alguien sensible, se menos ruda  
Rainbow:tsk!  
Brave:si me disculpan...iré a dar un paseo *se va*  
Rainbow:no olvides las 600 flexiones  
Fluttershy: ¬¬

Brave estuvo varias horas rondando por ponyville, pensando de donde es el y quien, s serían sus padres o familiares, amigos, Brave sentía que no tenía propósito en esta vida, ya estaba agradeciendo y Brave seguía formularnos millones de preguntas

Brave:(¿qué objetivo tiene que siga aquí? este es mi hogar pero...no siento como si lo fuera, y todo esto es tan diferente...  
?:¿Brave?  
Brave:¿uh? *se voltea*

Detrás de él se encontraba una yegua de un color grisáceo y su melena era de un azul cielo, sus ojos combinaban a la perfección con su pelo de un azul bien intenso, su Cutie Mark constaba de un libro junto con un lápiz y regla

Brave:...tu...dijiste mi nombre  
?:es que ese es tu nombre, ¿cual si no?  
Brave:tu...sabes de mi, porfavor dime!  
?:*retrocede* estás extraño  
Brave:...¿cuál es tu nombre?  
?:emm...¡Hello! soy Bright Star  
Brave:lindo nombre  
Bright Star: ¿gra-gracias?  
Brave:necesito tu ayuda...  
Bright:¿?

Entonces la acompañó al Castillo de Twilight, al llegar todos se reunieron en la sala de tronos

Twilight:es increíble que te hayas topado con él, es un alivio enorme  
Bright:estoy...algo confundida  
Twilight: creo que seria correcto que Brave te explique  
Brave:yo, no tengo recuerdos  
Bright:¿como?...  
Brave:sufro de amnesia, no recuerdo nada...no se quien soy completamente, no recuerdo a mis padres o a mis amigos  
Bright: eso...es horrible  
Brave:necesito que me cuentes...¿quién soy?  
Bright:bueno...tú y yo íbamos a la misma escuela en preparatoria Canterlot, a ti y a mi nos apasiona estudiar y aprender todo sobre Star Swirl, tu eras muy diferente de todos los pegasos, a ti te apasionaba mucho la magia y hasta deseabas ser un unicornio, pero aún así nada te detenía, charlar de Star Swirl era nuestro día a día...hasta ese dia….al encontrar ese libro

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3: El libro de Star Swirl 1-2

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Equestria, la princesa luna elevó el sol y todos los ponis iban despertando de a poco preparándose para el nuevo día, yendo a sus trabajos y escuelas

*en Canterlot EPG* (escuela para ponis genios :v)

Brave:*entrando a la escuela*  
Alessa: Hola Brave  
Brave:Hola, ¿te vino bien el libro que te preste?  
Alessa:si, muchas gracias, después del examen te lo devolveré ¿vale?  
Brave:sin problema, tengo prisa así que adiós *entra a su clase* buenos días Maestro Phill  
Phill: buenos días señorito Soul  
Bright:Hola Brave! n_n  
Brave: Hola *se sienta a su lado* ¿como estas Bright?  
Bright:muy bien  
Phill:¡silencio!, bien para la clase de hoy...*una hora después* ...y para llevar de tarea haréis un reporte en grupos de 2, ¿que tema les tocará? Bien, sólo pasen y tomen un papelito que contiene el tema a tratar, ordenadamente por favor  
Bright:vamos Brave  
Brave:¿y a ti quien te dijo que tu y yo haríamos grupos?  
Bright:...  
Brave:*golpecito en el hocico* vamos mujer! Quita esa cara que solo bromeó  
Bright:jeje n_n *eleva un papelito con su magia* vaaaaya nos toca hablar de los parasprites  
Brave:esas cosas me dan mal rollo...  
Bright:caiste! Sobre Star Swirl!  
Brave:vaaaaya, punto para Bright jeje  
Bright:vamos tontin! Empezaremos ya!  
Brave:aug, ¿no puede ser al finalizar las clases?  
Bright:claro, en mi casa al salir de aquí  
Phill:no os durmáis en los laureles, sois mis mejores alumnos en ese tema  
Bright: ¿alguna vez le decepcionamos?  
Phill:no, pero igualmente espero un gran reporte

*al finalizar las clases*

Bright:bien, ¡a empezar!  
Brave:adelante!  
Bright:*escribiendo* Star Swirl el Bárbaro es el padre del hechizo anamórfico y ha hecho más de 200 hechizos...  
Brave:*dictandole* el fue el primero en dominar hechizos de tiempo y espacio, se dice que conoce cada una de las 10 dimensiones que nuestro mundo oculta  
Bright:es una pasada, pienso ser como él cuando entreguen los diplomas, estudiare duro para llegar a ser como él y algún día ser importante y contribuir a nuestro mundo  
Brave:no si yo lo consigo antes  
Bright:ya seguro jaja  
Brave: ¿sabes donde podemos recolectar más información?  
Bright:...oh! En el Museo sobre Star Swirl!  
Brave:¿Vamos?  
Bright:pues claro!

*una vez allí*

Bright:oh~ como mola!  
Brave:em...Bright  
Todos:*mirándola*  
Bright:uy...*casi susurrando* perdón  
Brave:mira, es su cuaderno de hechizos  
Bright:me gustaría hojearlo...pero sólo la magia de star Swirl y Celestia pueden desbloquearlo y ver los grandiosos hechizos que contiene  
Brave:Sep...sólo esos dos saben lo que hay escrito ahí y además ese es falso, una imitación ¿que tonto pondría el libro real ahí?  
Bright:si jaja XD sigamos viendo  
Brave:vale *la sigue*  
Bright:mira! Han dejado la puerta del almacén abierto...¿entramos?  
Brave:¡¿estás loca?! ¿Quieres que acabemos en la cárcel?  
Bright:vamos! Deja de ser tan estirado y alocate *entra sin que la vean*  
Brave:Bra...Bright! *la sigue* lo que hay que ver...  
Bright:mira todas estas reliquias...wow  
Brave:si nos pillan se nos cae el pelo  
Bright:deja de ser tan aguado, seremos los mejores alumnos pero es bueno un poco de diversión, alocarse, típicas cosas de adolescentes  
Brave:si tu lo dices...*observa una calavera de cristal* oh...brillante  
Bright:*observa un cuadro* es un cuadro muy grande  
Brave:wow, hay un montón de reliquias aqaaaaaqqay! *crash*  
Bright:¿Brave?  
Brave:ay...el suelo cedió y caí al sótano...y dolió mucho  
Bright:*baja con el*  
Brave:¿y que es este lugar?  
Bright:mira, hay una pequeña bóveda *usa su magia para abrirla*  
Brave:vaya...¿eso no es el...libro real de StarSwirl?  
Bright:tiene que serlo, estando en este cuarto, y con un candado de los buenos  
Brave:creo que he oído algo, vámonos ya de este lugar  
Bright:ok *cierra la puerta de la bóveda y sigue a Brave*  
Brave:bueno, ha sido una tarde alocada, ¿nos vemos mañana en el Instituto?  
Bright:sí *chocan cascos* adiós!

*al día siguiente*

Brave:hola  
Bright:...hola  
Brave:¿qué te ocurre?  
Bright:luego lo hablamos...¿Si?  
Brave:¿ok?

*en el recreo*

Brave:has estado extraña estas 2 horas de clase  
Bright:tengo miedo Brave...mucho *se apega a él*  
Brave:somos amigos, puedes contarme  
Bright:sigueme porfavor *toma su mano y lo lleva s su cuarto de estudio*  
Brave:¿que es lo que te da miedo?  
Bright:lee la página de este periódico  
Brave:*lee* ayer a la noche alguien se infiltro en. Museo y robo el libro sagrado de Star...que poni u otra cosa desalmada haría...

Brave dirigió por un segundo la mirada a Bright sin poder terminar su línea viendo que ella sostenía en su boca el libro, Brave en un respiro profundo trata de no alarmarse por el momento que acaba de presenciar...

Brave:¡¿PERO TU ESTAS TONTA TÍA?! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE COSA?!  
¡ESTAS COMO UN CENCERRO MUJER, COMO UN CENCERRO!  
Bright:cal...calmate Brave, no es lo que parece  
Brave:¡ESTOY VIÉNDOLO!  
Bright:¡QUE NO ME CHILLES JOLIN! D8  
Brave: ¡¿COMO NO TE VOY A CHILLAR DE ESTA MANERA?! D8  
Bright:a-alto! Ninguno de los dos conseguirá nada así, hay que calmarse...Brave tengo miedo, si me pillan con esto acabare expulsada o encerrada o exiliada  
Brave:¿pero porque?  
Bright:no lo se, sentí una gran atracción al querer hojearlo, estoy perdida...*sollozando*  
Brave...y...¿y que puedo hacerlo yo? ¿Decir que fui yo?  
Bright:¡¿que?! ¡¿Que clase de poni crees que soy?! ¿Jamás haría eso? eres mi mejor mejor amigo, jamas lo haria...  
Brave:...uf *pensando* escucha...este es el plan

Luego de explicar detenidamente el plan que Brave formuló los sé pusieron cascos a la obra para devolverlo sin que nadie se entere, se dirigieron a él Museo

Brave: *susurrando* debemos encontrar la forma de entrar a la galería de nuevo, ¿pero como?...oh, idea~ *va a recepción* oiga emm, ¿objetos perdidos?  
Recepcionista: por allí  
Brave:muchas gracias

va donde le indicó y convence al encargado de que una bufanda y unos lentes muy elegantes eran suyos, luego agarra un panfleto, saca un bolígrafo (no preguntéis de donde) y lo firma  
Brave:esta es mi idea *susurrandole al oido*  
Bright:¡brillante! ¡eres un genio!  
Brave:vamos prosigue con el plan y ponte esto

Bright, siguiendo las indicaciones de Brave tira el panfleto por debajo del hueco de la puerta, y luego Brave se puso al lado de la puerta, espero a que Bright estuviera lista y comenzó a vociferar

Brave:¡ayuda! ¡Porfavor ayuda!  
Guardia de seguridad: ¿cuál es el problema?  
Brave:ayudeme, mi panfleto se me ha resbalado y se ha colado por el hueco de aquella puerta, debo recuperarlo...  
Guardia:eso no califica como emergencia  
Brave: sí lo es! Estaba firmado por una de mis celebridades favoritas *le señala*  
Bright:oh vaya jojojo wow, comment magnifique image  
Brave:y ella no firma nada 2 veces, por favor si tiene corazón abra esa puerta, moriré si no lo recuperó  
Guardia: uf...bien *saca un manojo de llaves* Recuperarlo rap-  
Brave:gracias! *entra* (es el turno de Bright)  
Bright:oigggame uzted! Si uzted, coca mi camara y saquen una foto al lado de esta preciosidad de arte manual  
Guardia:Ug...bien  
Bright:fíjese que esté bien posicionado, quiero que salga mi cuerpo entero  
Guardia:...celebridades =_=  
Brave:bien...a ponerlo en un lugar como si se hubiera caído *sin darse cuenta tira un jarro*  
Guardia:ah? ¡¿Pero que?! Alto! Deténgase ahí  
Brave:no, no, no!

Brave había sido arrestado y llevado a juicio por tener el libro que había desaparecido, sin pruebas que prueben su inocencia

Juez:Brave Soul! Eres acusado de robar el libro sagrado de Star Swirl, tu condena podría ser un gran castigo, expulsado, encarcelado o peor el exilio ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?  
Brave:...nada

En ese momento Celestia entro, su mirada reflejaba enojo, furia, etc

Celestia:Brave Soul! Quiero una buena explicacion de porque hurtar el libro sagrado y personal de Star Swirl  
Phill:no puedo creer esto de mi mejor alumno  
Celestia: ¿y bien?  
Brave: yo...  
Bright:dejenlo

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia Bright

Brave: ¿!  
Bright:yo...yo lo hice  
Celestia:¿Es eso cierto?  
Bright:yo lo robe y quise tratar de devolverlo, no fue mi intención, él no está involucrado  
Celestia:el castigo que recaerá sobre uno de ustedes si esto no se aclara será la expulsión inmediata de su escuela y el exilio de Canterlot  
Juez: ¿y bien Bright?  
Phill: ¿es cierto eso? Dinos  
Bright:...no, no nos precipitemos! ¿Exilio? ¿No es eso demasiado?  
Celestia:¡yo decidiré el castigo!...que haya un receso por ahora, vayan pensando en qué decir  
Juez:ustedes dos! Siganme, estaréis por ahora en un cuarto, pensad en lo que diréis cuando el receso termine

Bright:ja... exilio...deben estar bromeando ¿verdad? Eso es demasiado  
Brave:parecía en serio...  
Bright:tengo miedo ¿pero que he hecho? Esto no está pasando, no lo esta!  
Brave:Mantén la calma, debemos pensar bien nuestras palabras, si somos honestos y sinceros seguro nos perdonarán *toma su mano* ni hay que ponerse nervioso...saldremos de esta

Continuará... 


	4. Capítulo 4: El libro de Star Swirl 2-2

Bright contaba su historia sobre qué sería de ellos luego de ser juzgados por el robo del libro, al llegar a la parte del receso dejó de contar, todos la miraban con atención viendo un ligero temblar en sus patas y llorando

Bright:...no...no puedo seguir  
Brave:¡¿pero que nos pasó?! Necesito saberlo  
Twilight:Brave! No ves que se siente mal contando esto, debió ser muy duro pasar por todo eso, tomate tu tiempo  
Bright:no! Es que...yo encerio no quiero  
Brave:somos grandes amigos según lo que contaste y si lo eres...encerio necesito saber  
Bright:es que no quiero que oigas el resto! Después de eso dejamos de ser amigos y desapareciste, me odiaste y no...no quiero que me odies de nuevo *seguía llorando* eres mi único amigo

Ella se largó corriendo de allí ninguno fue tras ella o fue a detenerla, Brave con la mirada por el suelo, preguntándose qué ocurrió para que la odiara, Twilight y las demás pensaban igual e intercambiaban miradas entre si. Brave paseo por todo ponyville buscándola, tratando de encontrarla y con toda la calma hablar de ese día que tenía tan angustiada a Bright, finalmente la halló observando el atardecer en un puente que cruzaba un no muy ancho río

Brave:bright  
Bright:hola...  
Brave:¿qué observas?  
Bright:el sol  
Brave:está lindo...oye  
Bright:sé a qué vienes  
Brave:...  
Bright:querrás que te cuente el resto, como acabamos, y cuando lo sepas me odiaras...por toda la eternidad  
Brave:qué sabes tú...quizás no sea así  
Bright:lo será...oigas lo que oigas de la manera que te lo cuente...lo harás, y no quiero revivir ese odio que me tuviste, tu expresión de enojo...tú rencor hacia mi...fue el peor día de mi vida...en el que perdí a mi único y mejor amigo  
Brave:¿como nos conocimos?  
Bright:¿Olvidaste eso también?  
Brave:ya dije...no se nada  
Bright:bueno...teníamos sólo 6 años, ambos empezábamos Primaria yo era una Friki, me fascinaba Star Swirl por lo cual no era muy aceptada, tu jaja eras un mamarracho eras el gracioso de la clase, por lo cual eras algo más popular que yo, me pasaba los recreos algo solitaria, varias veces los niños me decían que jugará con ellos al "tú la llevas" ambos íbamos a nuestra bola, ni nos hablábamos, cuando ya cumpliamos 8 todos en clase tenían su Cutie mark, menos tu...decías para que ellos no se burlaran de ti "yo soy un espíritu libre haré lo que se me cante" y ellos te creían...el día en que la obtuviste ya no eras tu, te veías triste y enojado ya que no era lo que deseábas pero estabas destinado, en lo que eras un haz pero lo aborrecias un montón...un día yo jugaba en la arena y hacía castillos y unos ponis se acercaron y se metían conmigo, tu estabas ahí cerca y fuiste a mi rescate, eran más grandes que tu pero eso jamás te detuvo

Brave:ay!  
Pony: ¡debilucho! No sirves  
Bright:Bra...brave *le lanza un palo*  
Brave:...grrr déjame *empuja al pony*  
Pony:ah! Seras...  
Brave:¡déjala en paz! *pisa fuerte con su casco el palo que Bright le pasó partiéndolo en dos  
Pony:O_O *echa a correr*  
Bright: *se levanta* gracias  
Brave:*la empuja* nunca en tu vida vuelvas a pasarme un palo, jamas *se va*

Bright:jamás comprendí el enojo con tu Cutie Mark, el porque la odias...tanto odio te daba ver un palo, bastón, vara...así que te seguí a tu casa...eras el hijo de el gran Magnus Sheathe el mejor luchador de esgrima, me quede y observe tu entrenamiento

Magnus:mal mal! Tu posición está mal, la espada se sostiene así, pata delantera derecha adelante y flexionada, no es tan difícil de aprender  
Brave:uf...vale papa  
Magnus:descansa 5 minutos, luego practica cuantas horas sean necesarias para que aprendas a hacerlo bien  
Brave:como sea...  
Magnus:¿qué dijiste?  
Brave:nada...  
Magnus:escúchame atentamente, aprenderás esgrima te guste o no, lo llevas en la sangre, sangre familiar lo llevas en las venas  
Brave:pero no me gusta!  
Magnus:la Cutie mark es tu talento, en cada generación nuestra familia ha obtenido siempre la cutie mark de esgrima, estabas destinado a lo que años nuestra familia se dedica  
Brave:no quiero seguir con esto, lo odio oíste! Lo odio  
Magnus:...ve a tu cuarto estás castigado  
Brave:es mejor que estar practicando...esto *se va*  
Bright:...*se va*

Bright:al día siguiente fui a conversar contigo del tema, intente animarte, luego del recreo le pediste a la maestra que cambiaramos de asiento, desde ahí nos hicimos amigos, y...al salir de la escuela...

Brave:oye...es mucha molestia si te pido ir a tu casa...a dormir, no quiero volver a casa esta noche  
Bright:¡seguro!...Es decir casi siempre tengo visitas de amigos y se quedan jeje  
Brave:genial, vamos  
Bright:Hola mami, un compañero mío viene a jugar ¿puede quedarse a dormir? Porfi  
Madre de Bright:oh! Trajiste un amigo que bien, desde que las clases empezaron jamás trajiste uno  
Brave:...  
Bright:em jaja que buena broma ma jaja  
Madre de Bright:¿y como te llamas tesoro?  
Brave:Brave señorita  
Madre de Bright: que encantó, Llámame Bárbara ¿si?  
Brave:sí señorita...es decir Barbara  
Bárbara:que encantó, les preparare ya la merienda  
Brave:¿y qué hacemos?  
Bright:podríamos ir afuera e ir al columpio del árbol, vamos *se sube* empuja  
Brave:*empuja*  
Bright:wiiii jaja más alto  
Brave:ok *empuja*

Bright:desde ese entonces fuimos grandes amigos, no necesitábamos a nadie más, una vez que empezamos la secundaria ambos empezamos a buscar casa, y como ambos estábamos en la misma decidimos vivir los dos en una misma casa, osea compañeros de piso en la escuela nos iba genial a ambos, decidiste olvidar el tema de tu Cutie Mark y dedicarte a algo que te gustará y fue estudiar conmigo todo sobre Star Swirl...y luego ya sabes...

Brave:...wow  
Bright:ojala pudiera volver atrás y quedarme por siempre en los días que la pasábamos bien...tantos recuerdos, e de irme ya, he de tomar un tren mañana  
Brave:¿a donde te iras?  
Bright:a Manehattan trabajaré en un acuario de especies mágicas eróticas, quizás no nos veamos por un tiempo  
Brave:pues suerte Bright...muchas gracias, encontrarte ha sido genial...gracias, de no encontrarte seguiría deprimido y negativo, encontrarte me ha dado esperanzas y me has devuelto algunos de mis recuerdos, gracias amiga  
Bright:...no me llamarías amiga si hubieras escuchado lo que hubiera contado después del receso  
Brave:no, te perdonaría sin importar que, amigos hasta el fin *toma su mano*  
Bright:ja...eso dijiste cuando...  
Brave:...  
Bright:... *se suelta*  
Brave:te perdonó Bright, quiero que lo sepas soy feliz de saber que te tengo como amiga, y espero verte pronto, quizás puedas contarme más de los días que pasábamos juntos,  
Bright:*se pone frente a él* éramos imparables juntos, amigos hasta el fin  
Brave:n_n  
Bright:me gustaría hacer una cosa más antes de irme, jamás antes tuve valor de hacerlo pero ahora que estás aquí tengo fuerzas...  
Brave:¿uh?  
Bright:*se acerca y lo besa*  
Brave: ¡O/O!  
Bright:gracias Brave  
Brave:...  
Bright:espero que nos veamos pronto  
Brave:...seguramente, adiós

Bright ya se marchó, Brave volvió al Castillo de Twilight, todas le esperaban fuera preocupadas  
por lo tarde que se había hecho ya

Twilight:¿y?  
Brave:todo está bien  
Twilight:¿seguro?  
Brave:si, entremos ya...tengo un sueño que ni te imaginas *bosteza*

Celestia:¿y bien? ¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa Brave?  
Brave:...  
Bright:...  
Brave:*mira a Bright y mediante su boca dijo "amigos hasta el fin"  
Bright:(...Brave)  
Celestia:si no decís nada no tengo más que expulsarlos de su Academia, irán por sus cosas y se marcharán  
Bright:expulsados?! ¡No! no puede hacer..nos costó mucho a los 2 entrar en esa escuela  
Phill:confiesen entonces!  
Bright:yo  
Juez:confiesa!  
Celestia:aclaradlo ya mismo

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Bright llevándola a la confusión y nervios

Brave:Bright! No pierdas la calma! Tranquilizate no debes...  
Bright:¡SOY INOCENTE! *llorando* yo no fui dejad de atocigarme...dejad de presionarme así  
Brave:...  
Celestia:Brave Soul ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?  
Bright:*seguía llorando*  
Brave:...culpable  
Celestia:recoja sus pertenencias, serás exiliado de Equestria  
Bright:...  
Brave:...

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 5: Deseo de Corazón

Twilight:bueno, ya que nuestro primer plan ha sido un fracaso debido q que eres un Pegaso...no queda otra más que volver a Canterlot High y buscar una segunda opción  
Applejack:¿ya tan pronto?  
Twilight:no nos iremos a la de ya, antes he de preguntar a Celestia sobre el libro de Star Swirl, quizás le encuentre una debilidad y así usarla en contra de Black Brave  
Rainbow:si lo tuviera delante yo lo reduciría con mis tácticas de combate! Hia hia y hia!  
Applejack:aja, seguro...a todo esto ¿y Brave?  
Twilight:debe estar paseando por ponyville, le viene bien un poco de tranquilidad y aire fresco

Brave mientras tanto...

Brave:vaya qué tarde tan tranquila

Justo pasando por Sugar Cube Corner salían 3 jovencitas ponis Brave tardó unos segundos en reconocerlas, luego de eso Brave fue y las saludo

Brave:hola! disculpad ¿vosotras sois las hermanitas de Rarity, AJ y Rainbow Dash?  
Apple Bloom:si, ¿tu quien eres?  
Brave:ah pues soy uno de sus amigos, ellas me hablaron de vosotras y os reconoci  
Scootaloo:Rainbow Dash me hablo de ti, ¿eres tu el chico sin recuerdos?  
Sweetie belle:¿enserio no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni a tus padres?  
Brave:no, algo he recordado pero no es mucho, desearía poder recordar todo  
Sweetie belle:esteroide todo corazón que puedas, debe ser horrible no recordar nada  
Scootaloo:hmmm, oh Apple bloom no había una flor que tu usaste para tratar de obtener tu cutie mark (aquí las CMC ya tienen sus Cutie Marks)  
Apple Bloom:oh! ¿Te refieres al deseo de corazón?  
Brave:¿qué es eso?  
Apple Bloom: es una flor que Zecora preparo para un gallo para recuperar su cacareo, si Zecora la vuelve a preparar quizás recuperes tus recuerdos  
Sweetie Belle:vamos entonces!  
Applebloom:siguenos...emm  
Brave: Brave  
Applebloom: oki, síguenos

Las tres potrillas guiarnos a Brave hasta la casa de Zecora, al llegar vieron una pequeña notita: "vuelvo en 30 minutos"  
Brave:jo, vaya...pues parece que no está  
Apple Bloom:pues esperemos la  
Sweetie belle:pero hay criaturas peligrosas rondando por aquí, no sería mejor volver en 1 hora  
Apple Bloom: tranquila Zecora tiene este área bien protegida contra criaturas mágicas muy peligrosas  
Brave:yo voto por volver  
Scootaloo:no me irás a decir que tienes miedo ¿o si?  
Brave:después de oír lo de criaturas extremadamente peligrosas...si  
Scootaloo:pensé que los adultos no sentían miedo  
Brave:no, todos tienen miedo niñas, hasta gente mayor...todos tenemos miedo a algo  
Sweetie belle: ¿a que tienes miedo tu?

En la cabeza de Brave millones de cosas que lo aterrorizaban surgían, no quiso dar muchas explicaciones a las pequeñas ponis

Brave:vaya, que estandartes más raros  
Apple Bloom:ah! Alto no las muevas, son muy sen-

Sin poder terminar su frase, Brave accidentalmente tiró el estandarte, unos ruidos se escucharon entre los arbustos de allí una criatura salió, su forma constaba de una fusión corpórea de animales, cuerpo de león, cabeza de cabra y su cola era una serpiente, ¡una Quimera!

Apple bloom:ah! ¡Tu!  
Quimera:volvemos a vernos linda  
Apple bloom:ahora si la protección nos podrá atacar  
Brave: ¿que?! *pone el estandarte como estaba* ahora

El estandarte cae...la Quimera lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras las CMC y Brave ponían cara de preocupación, la quimera avanzó y sin nada que la detenga se abalanzó sobre ellos

Todos: aaaaaah! *echan a correr*  
Apple bloom: ¡rápido! ¡rápido!  
Brave:¡¿Que es esa cosa?!  
Scootaloo:menos preguntas y más prisa *mira atrás* aaaaah! Corred  
Quimera:seréis una excelente cena!  
Brave:seguid corriendo *se detiene* vamos ven a por mi  
Quimera: groaaaaar

En eso Brave muerde una rama larga de un árbol, la flexiona y la suelta golpeando la cara del león usándola para ganar tiempo, vuelve a reunirse con las CMC

Sweetie belle:tenemos un problema

Frente a ellos se encontraba un barranco muy profundo, si no saltaban lo suficiente caerían al vacío, eso no detuvo a Brave sin perder un segundo dijo:

Brave:subid una por una a mi espalda tatate...trataré de planear  
Scootaloo: ¡¿no sabes usar tus alas?!  
Brave:...no, lo olvide también, practique poco pero...creo poder lograrlo  
Apple Bloom:oh dulce celestia...  
Quimera:volved aquí!  
Brave:ya, la primera!

Apple Bloom fue la primera Brave retrocedió y con impulso suficiente salto y planeó hasta el otro extremo, luego volvió a por Sweetie Belle y realizó los mismos pasos

Brave:scootaloo tu turno! Puedes volar ¿no?  
Scootaloo:ah...no  
Brave: pensé que si podía  
Applebloom:no aún no sabe, sólo aletea  
Brave:ya no hay tiempo, ¡tu puedes! Confío en que podrás, salta y aletea  
Scootaloo:no puedo! No estoy lista *tratando de no mirar el hondo precipicio* solo...no puedo  
Brave:está bien tener miedo, pero si no intentas y lo enfrentas jamas lo lograras, recuerda todos tenemos miedos sin excepción, pero a veces hay que tener vigor y yo confió en que tienes suficiente, ahora salta!  
Scootaloo:yo...¡! *mira atrás* ah! *salta y planea* llegaré llegaré llegaré

Brave en el último segundo la coge

Brave: ¿vez? Bien hecho Scootaloo  
Sweetie Belle:bien hecho, estamos super orgullosas de ti  
Scootaloo:gra...gracias  
Brave:vamonos  
Quimera:ustedes ganan esta! Si tuviera alas...ya me los zamparia enteros, cuidense bien...los estaré vigilando *se va*  
Brave:guau...de la que nos libramos  
Apple Bloom: fue gracias a ti, eres increíble Brave  
Sweetie Belle: te debemos una  
Brave:deberíamos salir de este bosque

Una vez fuera de allí...

Sweetie Belle:al final no nos encontramos con Zecora y le pedimos de la flor *con una expresión triste*  
Apple Bloom:ella debió de regresar mientras huíamos de esa cosa  
Brave:perdonad, os metí en un lío tocando lo que no debía  
Scootaloo:ya, ya, te perdonamos  
Zecora:si todo está arreglado no te sigas culpando  
Brave:ah?! * se aleja* ¡¿quien eres?!  
Zecora:si tus dudas quieres aclarar soy quien a estas potrillas escuchaste nombrar  
Brave:... ಠ_ಠ ¿traducción?  
Apple Bloom:ella es de quien te hablamos  
Sweetie Belle: Zecora...algo malo paso  
Zecora:no digáis más, ya que cuando huyeron yo estaba por llegar, todo está resuelto  
Brave:...siento ese estandarte tirar...  
Zecora:joven potro, rimas conmigo no hace falta usar, habla normal  
Brave:bueno habíamos venido a oír cierta flor que ellas me mencionaron  
Zecora:¿y que flor es la que buscaban usar?  
Applebloom:el deseo de corazón  
Zecora:¿Y para qué querríais usar tan peculiar flor?  
Scootaloo:él tiene amnesia y no puede recordar  
Zecora:bueno...si tu deseo es tus memorias recuperar beber y con el corazón es necesario desear  
Brave:...con el corazón...  
Apple Bloom:¿?  
Brave:la verdad...lo agradezco pero no creo que vaya a servir...hace tanto que abandoné la idea de querer recordar todo  
Scootaloo:pe...pero son tus recuerdos ¿los dejarás ir?  
Brave:hay mucho que quiero recordar, pero...¿qué tal si lo que recuerdo no me agrada? La verdad ya me es difícil desear de enserio sobre mis recuerdos  
Zecora:entonces ¿has decidido dejar el pasado atrás y nuevas experiencias con amigos crear?  
Brave:si...si, ¡claro que si!  
Zecora:entonces a mi casa volveré, espero pronto verlas otra vez *se va*  
Apple Bloom:bueno, se hace tarde he de volver a Sweet Apple Acres, fue divertida esta locura de la Quimera jaja, bye  
Sweetie Belle:yo me voy también, adio  
Scootaloo:bueno...he de irme  
Brave:adiós entonces, espero verlas algun otro dia  
Scootaloo:si  
Brave: adios *se va*  
Scootaloo:Brave!  
Brave:...¿uh?  
Scootaloo:gracias por esa charla en aquel barranco...pude volar aunque sea unos segundos y no se como agradecerte por eso *corre y lo abraza* eres increíble, eres la 2a persona más guay del mundo  
Brave:jaja 2a? ¿Y eso?  
Scootaloo:bueno, la 1a es mi hermana Rainbow Dash  
Brave:qué dulce de tu parte n_n  
Scootaloo:si jeje, no le cuentes a las demás, tengo que mantener una reputacion asi que shhh  
Brave:jaja dalo por hecho  
Scootaloo:*se va*  
Brave:jaja, niños...*se va


	6. Capítulo 6: Revelación

Twilight:¿Brave? *buscandolo por el Castillo* ¿Brave?

En eso oye unas voces que venían de la cocina  
se dirigió hacia allí

Las CMC: ¡bebé! ¡bebe¡ !bebe¡  
Brave:*bebiendo un jarrón de leche* uf...¡lo conseguí!  
Scootaloo:¡increíble! 3 jarrones enteros y sin descanso, aunque no superas a Rainbow Dash, ella bebió 7  
Brave:hmmm lo supere algún día  
Scootaloo:quiero verte intentar eso  
Twilight:¡Brave!  
Brave:Hola Twilight  
Twilight:niñas ¿se pueden ir? Tengo que hablar con Brave a solas  
Brave:¿qué ocurre?  
Twilight:re he estado buscando por todo el Castillo, y te encuentro aquí comportandote como un niño, debemos irnos de regreso a Canterlot High de inmediato  
Brave:entiendo, pero creo que merezco algo de descanso, últimamente me he estresado mucho ¿no crees que tengo derecho a pasarmela bien aunque sea un poco?  
Twilight:no negaré eso, pero debemos darnos prisa y pensar en un plan B  
Brave:bien

Y así ambos se prepararon, Brave se despidió de las ponis y las CMC, y luego atravesó junto a Twilight el portal hacia el mundo humano, siendo recibido por las chicas con los brazos abiertos

Brave:es genial volver a verlas chicas  
Applejack:todas te echamos de menos  
Rainbow Dash:mhe...yo no tanto  
Brave:yo también te quiero Rainbow c:  
Rainbow:je, aunque yo diría que alguien te echo de menos mucho más que todas nosotras  
Sunset: =_=# grrr  
Applejack:en fin...vamonos, hablaremos con más calma en Sugar Cube Corner

Una vez allí y cada uno con su batido de sabor favorito charlaron y Brave les contó a todas de sus días en Equestria y lo que hizo, todas escuchaban con atención a lo que Brave contaba

Applejack:qué bien que te la hayas pasado bien en tu mundo, aquí nosotras no hicimos mucho  
Pinkie:uh yo ayer vi una maratón de pelis de terror junto a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, ame la de los zombies come cerebros  
Rainbow:mhe no asustaba tanto  
Pinkie:que raro, porque recuerdo que estabas bajo la-  
Rainbow:*le tapa la boca* bueno jeje...creo que sería una buena idea que vayamos al centro comercial, he oído que hay unos nuevos recreativos y me gustaría dejar mi marca de récords insuperables jeje  
Fluttershy:qué buena idea  
Sunset:pues vamos ya

*una vez allí*

Fluttershy:hmmm...Oye Sunset  
Sunset:¿que pasa?  
Fluttershy:creo que ya es hora  
Sunset:¿a que te refieres?  
Fluttershy:pues ya sabes  
Sunset:...ay no! Creo que ya dejé bastante claro que no quiero hacerlo  
Applejack:tienes que hacerlo  
Fluttershy:dijiste que lo harías, cumple con tu palabra  
Applejack:hiciste una promesa

En ese instante las orejas de pinkie se agrandaron como si fueran las de Dumbo y fue a toda pastilla donde estaba Sunset, parándose enfrente de ella con una mirada demoníaca

Pinkie:jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás  
jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás *respira hondo* jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás jamás rompas una promesa  
Sunset:ya lo sé pero...no quiero hacer esto, siento miedo cada vez que lo pienso  
Pinkie: =_= jamasssssssssss  
Fluttershy:vamos sunset, tu y yo hicimos un trato...debes cumplir con tu palabra  
Sunset:encerio...ya basta

Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy intercambiaron miradas de tristeza por Sunset, Fluttershy muy preocupada por ella de verdad quería que Sunset expresara lo que sentía por Brave y ella no iba a dejar que Sunset dejará pasar otra oportunidad y decidió dar un empujoncillo a la situación

Fluttershy: chicas y si damos un paseo por el centro comercial por grupos de 2 como en el centro de la plaza  
Rainbow:espero que esta vez sea si algún ataque de cierto villano  
Applejack:jaja, esperemos que así sea  
Twilight:pues bien ¿como nos dividimos?  
Fluttershy:oh! Si no os importa...yo podría  
Sunset:por mi parte iré con Twilight hay un sector de libro y hay muchos interesantes  
Fluttershy:Sunset...no quiero ofender pero ¿me dejarías elegir? Escuchad cuando sean las 8:30 nos reunimos aquí en la salida ¿vale?  
Todos:si  
Fluttershy...entonces tu con...Brave y yo con ¡las demás! Diviertanse ¡bye! *empuja a todas alejandolas de Brave y Sunset*  
Sunset:(¡hija de Yegua! Lo tenía planeado)  
Brave:entonces ¿nos vamos?  
Sunset:ah! Si vamos ¿por donde primero?  
Brave:no se, yo ni conozco este sitio ¿tu?  
Sunset:masomenos, vamos por aquí

Brave y Sunset pasearon por casi todos los sectores, de vez en cuando surgía alguna corta conversación, mientras detrás de ellos, estaban las demás siguiendolos discretamente y escondiéndose donde podían para que no les detectaran

Fluttershy:dios Sunset, dile de una vez  
Rainbow:yo creo que no lo hará  
Twilight:¿se puede saber por qué los seguimos y de qué están hablando?  
Applejack:simple...Sunset gusta de Brave  
Twilight:oh...*grito de fingir*  
Sunset:¿! *se voltea*

Todas se agachan rápidamente evitando que las vean...excepto Pinkie que está en las nubes y rápidamente todas la jalan para que se oculte

Sunset:( ¡nos están siguiendo las muy hijas de Yegua!)  
Brave:oye sunset...  
Sunset:¿um? ¿Que pasa?  
Brave: ahora que lo pienso...dijeron que nos dividiriamos en grupos de 2 como la otra vez pero ellas son 6 y nosotros 2  
Sunset:(y ahora se da cuenta el cacho burro)  
Brave:es como si quisieran que estuviéramos a solas que loco  
Sunset:se jajaja...que loco  
Fluttershy:vamos Pinkie, ya los perdimos de visita  
Pinkie:*en el baño* esperad un segundito  
Fluttershy:se hace tarde, quien sabe por dónde están ahora  
Twilight:son 8:25 ¿no debíamos reunirnos en la salida?  
Fluttershy:¡cierto! !Pinkie apurate¡  
Pinkie:un segundito~

Mientras...

Sunset:sí que tardan...  
Brave:se habrán entretenido con algo  
Sunset:seguro...  
Brave:¿hay algo que te molesta? No hay estado muy conversativa y sueles darme charla  
Sunset:...no se  
Brave:...  
Sunset...uf hay algo que quiero decirte y la verdad es muy difícil...expresarme  
Brave:¿?  
Sunset:tú...tú me gustas ¿vale? Tuve miedo de decidirlo...pero si tu no quieres esta bien...respeto tu elección como en Sugar Cube Corner antes de ayer

*Flashback*

Brave:sinceramente...no me veo en posición de ponerme en una relación con alguien, hay muchas cosas que aún necesito recordar, y descubrir, por ahora ese es mi único objetivo, no se si tengo padres o hermanos o algún amigo que me reconozcan

*Fin del Flashback*

Sunset:no me importa si no quieres,  
Brave:Sunset...yo...no tienes porque dejar que provoque dije te pare los pies...yo ahora mismo me siento un tonto por lo que dije  
Sunset:está bien...yo lo siento  
Brave:¿Ves lo que digo?  
Sunset:sí...eso creo  
Brave:¿que es lo que tu quisieras?  
Sunset:yo ya ni se que quiero, lamentó jamás haberme expresado...deje que mis miedos se interpusieran  
Brave:entonces...  
Sunset:...

Mientras las demás iban a toda pastilla hacia la salida, al llegar Sunset y Brave sé voltean quedo como las demás llegaban, ninguna dice nada durante ese momento sólo Sunset habló y dijo si ya iban cada uno ya se iba a su respectiva casa ya que se hacía tarde. Todos marcharon juntos, Sunset, Applejack y Fluttershy iban conversando mientras los demás se adelantaban

Fluttershy:¿y que pasó al final?  
Sunset:nada del otro mundo fui capaz de expresar lo que sentía, hablamos por un buen rato y luego ustedes llegaron  
Applejack:pero dinos ¿van a salir juntos*  
Sunset:no  
Las dos: ¡¿que?!  
Sunset:no me sentía lista  
Applejack:¿De que hablas? Estuviste antes con Flash  
Sunset:pero eso no era real...lo hacía para ser más popular, y además creo que lo que siento por Brave no es más que un sentimiento pasajero  
Fluttershy:vaya...yo esperaba otro resultado  
Sunset:tranquila me ayudaste mucho y te lo agradezco...aprendí a ser un poco más abierta con mis sentimientos  
Applejack:vaya...pues bueno es cosa tuya  
Sunset:seguiremos siendo amigos nada mas  
Fluttershy:ok  
Brave:ah!  
Todas:¿!

Todas corrieron hacia Brave a ver qué fue lo que pasó, al llegar vieron que el collar de Brave se elevaba apuntando como una flecha hacia una dirección y arrastrando a Brave, Twilight rápidamente dijo que siguieran esa dirección, el collar señalaba que doblaran una esquina luego dejó de flotar

Brave:¿porque nos trajo aquí?

Delante de ellos estaba un chico robusto pelo Castaño, usaba sudadera, parecía tener no más de 17 años y salía de una tienda de cómics

Twilight:oye disculpa  
?:¿uh? Hola ¿en que les puedo ayudar?  
Brave:chicas *señala su hombro*

En el hombro del chico había como un tatuaje, nada fuera de lo normal pero eran 3 manzanas

Applejack:¿eso no es como mi marca?  
Twilight:¿porque su colgante nos trajo hasta aquí?

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7: Plan Maestro

?:...  
Twilight:hay que pensar que decirle ¿como le explicamos?  
Brave: aparte de eso ¿porque mi collar nos guiaría hasta el?  
Twilight:por la Cutie Mark de Applejack  
Rainbow:¿Y si es un simple tatuaje coincidencial?  
Twilight:¿y por qué el collar de Brave nos traería hasta aquí?  
Rainbow:¡yo que se!  
?:um...oigan ¿se puede saber de qué hablan? ¿Quienes son?  
Twilight:es difícil de explicar...  
Applejack:simplemente que ese tatuaje o marca en tu hombro es mi marca especial que fue robada por un malvado otro de el que tiene planeado dominar el mundo  
Todas:...  
Applejack:¿muy directo?  
?:bien...me voy, adiós par de chaladas y chalado  
Brave:=_=  
Sunset:detente, se que es difícil creernos pero necesitamos que nos des una oportunidad para encontrarle sentido a algo que acabamos de ver y que no sabemos cómo buscarle una lógica  
Rainbow:no somos pirados, escuchanos sólo un segundo  
?:ya es tarde, he de llegar a casa a cenar...no tengo tiempo para bromitas *se va*  
Sunset:ooow no...  
Brave:será difícil convencerlo  
Rainbow:¡no nos demos por vencido! Mañana buscaremos una solución, yo lo seguiré discretamente y averiguare donde vive, nos reunimos mañana al mediodía en Sugar Cube Corner *se va*

Y así, cada uno se fue a su casa, Brave y Fluttershy fueron juntos a casa y al dia siguientes a la hora que Rainbow había dicho se reunieron en Sugar Cube Corner, Rainbow fue la primera en llegar y espero a todos en la entrada, Rainbow contó donde vivía aquel chico y pensó en ir y convencerlo de nuevo

Twilight:pero tenemos que buscar un buen argumento, y creíble  
Pinkie:¿y si lo extorsionamos? C:  
Todos:...  
Sunset:es una pena que no podamos convertirnos en pony, era nuestra única opciones y ahora sin eso...  
Brave:yo podría...si es que logró hacer la burbuja protectora  
Twilight:nos estamos olvidando de lo más importante...el Castillo en el cual se encuentra Black Brave...en cualquier momento dominará por completo la parte oscura que absorbió de nuestros elementos  
Sunset:tenemos 2 problemas en el tablero y de alguno hay que encargarse  
Brave:fácil...yo junto con Rainbow y Applejack iremos a por mi opuesto, las demás iréis y convenceréis como puedan a ese chico  
Applejack:alto ¿porque Rainbow y yo?  
Brave:sois la más rudas del grupo, confío en vuestra fortaleza  
Applejack:no se si tomarlo como un cumplido o como que me llamaste marimacho  
Rainbow:ja, por fin reconoces lo cool y grandiosa que soy  
Applejack: yihaaaa ¡pues está hecho!  
Fluttershy:tened cuidado  
Twilight:está hecho...¡en marcha!  
Todos:¡sí!

Tal como lo planearon Pinkie, Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy y Rarity fueron a convencer a ese chico de que lo que decían era cierto, Rainbow les dio su dirección y sin más se fueron hacia su casa

Madre del chaval:oh ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes jovencitas  
Sunset:venimos a charlar con su hijo si no es mucha molestia  
Madre del chaval:oh! Enseguida lo llamo, Mike...hijo ven! Un par de jovencitas te buscan  
Mike:¿Chicas? ¿Aquí? No molestes ma  
Madre del chaval: hijo baja ya  
Mike:* baja* ustedes...

La madre de "Mike Bits" las hizo pasar y se puso a preparar té para cada una, las chicas pidieron a Mike que hablara con ellas unos minutos, fueron al salón, se sentaron en un sofá y unos sillones que allí había, la madre trajo el té para cada uno y se fue a la cocina a por unos aperitivos, Mike se mantuvo despectivo ante la situación, las chicas esperaban a que Twilight encontrará una forma de explicarle a Mike la situación, luego de oírla con todo lujo de detalles, Mike mo creía mucho el argumento que Twilight le daba, Twilight pensó una forma para que le creyera al 100%

Twilight:sé que es difícil creernos...pero debes darnos una oportunidad, te demostraremos que no mentimos  
Mike:bien les daré una oportunidad  
Sunset:alto! ¿Rainbow en teléfono no tenías un video transformandote?  
Pinkie:ah! Es cierto ya lo había olvidado, yo por suerte también lo tengo  
Fluttershy:debo decir que no se me pasó por la cabeza ese vídeo  
Twilight:ni a mi  
Pinkie:*se lo enseña* esta es la prueba :3 *restregandole el teléfono en las narices*  
Mike:auch! DX *mira el video* aja...obviamente esta trucado  
Twilight:¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no!  
Fluttershy:es encerio, es real  
Mike:no se...  
Rarity:ay por dios querido! ¿Que hay que hacer para que nos creas?  
Mike:ya que lo mencionas sólo les creeré si...tu me das un besito =w=  
Rarity:...!adiós¡ !Me voy¡  
Mike:muy bien, suerte con sus cosas de locas  
Sunset:Mike...porfavor  
Mike:nope  
Rarity:uf...lo haré  
Mike:jeje  
Rarity:si antes nos crees  
Mike:hmmm...  
Twilight:porfavor  
Mike:muy bien, estoy con ustedes y luego ese beso :3  
Rarity:iug...  
Mike:¿qué he de hacer?  
Twilight:déjame ver tu tatuaje  
Mike:¿tatuaje?  
Twilight:pues lo que hay en tu hombro  
Mike:esto no es un tatuaje, es...algo que apareció de forma misteriosa, ¿Que loco no? Parecen manzanas y encima 3  
Twilight:¿cuando apareció?  
Mike:pues fue una noche...creo que hace en 4 días  
Twilight:ah! El día de la Luna roja  
Sunset:sigue contando  
Mike:bueno, salía de la tienda de cómics esa noche y de camino a casa observaba la Luna roja luego vi un brillo volar a lo lejos y caer en un callejón no muy lejos...tenía una luz intensa y fui a tocarla en eso se volvió más brillante y luego...pues al despertar al día siguiente esto apareció  
Twilight:tomaste el elemento de la honestidad  
Mike:¿honesque?  
Pinkie:¿y como se lo sacamos ahora?  
Sunset:*pensando*  
Twilight:*pensando*...no lo se  
Sunset:ni yo  
Todas:oh oh...  
Sunset:¿y ahora qué?  
Twilight:...debemos ir con Brave  
Todas:si

Todas junto con Mike se dirigieron hacia el Castillo, Brave, Applejack y Rainbow no estaban, todas pensaron que quizás ya entraron  
Por lo que Twilight y Sunset dispusieron a ver si el campo de fuerza seguía ahí, ambas retiraron sus manos y avanzaron y vieron que ya había desaparecido por lo cual entraron, frente a ellas estaban estaban Brave con Rainbow y AJ

Twilight:oigan  
Applejack:mirad! Ya volvieron  
Brave:veo que lo convencieron  
Sunset:*va hacia ellos* lograron pasar :D *mira hacia adelante* ¿y esa?

Delante de ellos estaba una chica y en su cuello tatuado la marca de Rainbow dash

Lightning Dust:Bienvenidos...a su inminente derrota  
Mike:ok...ya les creo...y ahora el beso c:  
Rarity: D8 *cachetada*

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8: Lo otros 5

Twilight:¿qué significa esto?

Delante de ellos está una chica que en su cuello estaba como tatuado la marca de lealtad de Rainbow, Twilight ni las demás entendían qué pasaba exactamente incluyendo a Brave y a Mike

Black Brave:es sencillo  
Brave:¿uh?  
Applejack:alto ¿porque no está transformado en demonio alado como Sunset Shimmer cuando era mala...sin ofender  
Sunset:...tranquila  
Lightning Dust:¿son ellos no?  
Black Brave:sí, son quienes me están incordiando y quienes quieren destruir este mundo  
Todas:¡¿como?!  
Brave:¿de que vas? Si ese eres tu, no nosotros  
Black Brave:¡no les hagas caso! Sólo quieren confundirte confía en mí, harán cualquier cosa para que te pongas de su lado  
Lightning:sí, tranquilo Brave  
Black Brave:eres la mejor, suerte *se va*  
Lightning:retroceded o os la veréis conmigo malvados  
Rainbow:¿de que hablas? ¡Por que lo apoyas? ¡el es el malo!  
Lightning:no me creeré vuestras sucias mentiras  
Brave:diablos...¿que planeas ahora?

Black Brave se fue de aquella sala y se teletransporto a lo más alto del castillo donde estaba su libro, abierto en la página del hechizo de unificación que necesita para volver a ser el Brave completo

Black Brave:jajaja si que supe sacar partido de la situación...los elementos de luz que esparci la otra vez para ganar tiempo fue una buena idea...aunque lo mejor parte es que otros 6 individuos encontraron esos elementos casualmente y al interactuar con ellos los absorbieron...y ahora tienen la magia de aquellas chicas...ponerlos de mi parte fue muy fácil jajaja y ahora se creen que ellos son los malos, vaya suerte la mía, sólo necesito unos minutos más y completare los requisitos para volver a unirme en un sólo ser...suerte, os esperan 5 elementos de la armonía que harán lo necesario para evitar que lleguen a mi jajajaja

Lightning:no pasareis de aquí, y no trateis de convencerme de nada, ni ninguno de vuestros trucos

Sunset:no! El que tu conoces tergisverso todo, el es el-  
Brave:basta Sunset...no podemos hacer nada...no nos creerá digamos lo que digamos  
Twilight:¡tienes que creernos!  
Lightning:cerrad ya el pico farsantes

Lightning en eso activa el elemento que portaba y le crecen las alas y orejas de pony y comienza a elevarse

Lightning:¡vamos! venid a por mi  
Mike:¿qué hacemos?  
Twilight:no lo se, si no la convencemos jamás avanzaremos  
Pinkie:¿no podemos simplemente pasar? somos más que ella ¡dhu!  
Lightning:pues no rosita, yo tengo la llave de la puerta, ¿como me vais a alcanzar? ¿eh? *volando*  
Brave:demonios...se nos agota el tiempo  
Sunset:hay que alcanzarla de alguna manera  
Brave:¿Cómo? ¿Lanzándole piedras?  
Mike:yo no tengo buena puntería  
Fluttershy:jo :c  
Rainbow:ash! Simplemente lanzemosle piedras

En eso todos empiezan a agarrar piedras o escombros que encontraban en el suelo

Twilight:*tira*  
Lightning:*esquivando las piedras* jaja! Patético  
Fluttershy:*cierra los ojos y lanza la piedra*

La piedra le golpea la mano haciendo que suelte la llave cayendo al suelo

Applejack:muy buena Shy!  
Fluttershy: n/n jeje

en un segundo intercambiando miradas, Rainbow y Lightning se lanzaron el suelo a coger la llave, agarraron las 2 al mismo tiempo, Rainbow y Lightning al unísono gritaron ¡sueltala!, Lightning con una mirada sádica se elevó en el aire a una gran altura

Rainbow:ah! Mu-muy alto!  
Fluttershy:ay no D8  
Applejack:Rainbow resiste!  
Rainbow:esa es la idea D8 ni que me soltara sin más  
Lightning:je ¿y qué pasaría si yo te suelto antes?  
Rainbow:ah!  
Lightning:la sueltes tu o la suelte yo acabarás hecha papilla contra el suelo  
Rainbow:*glup*  
Lightning:ups *suelta*  
Rainbow:¡aaaaaah!  
Twilight:¡Rainbow!  
Fluttershy:*se tapa los ojos* no quiero ver n  
Brave:*estira sus manos*  
Rainbow:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
Twilight: D8  
Brave:te tengo *consigue cogerla*  
Rainbow:...gra-gracias ;w; te debo una *baja de los brazos de Brave*  
Lightning:¡no! *vuela hacia ella*

Brave a tiempo hace el hechizo del escudo mágico encerrando a Lightning dentro de el

Brave: ¡basta ya!  
Lightning:¡Li...libérame! No se van a salir con la suya  
Brave:basta! Escuchanos, no somos los malos,el otro yo es el malo  
Lightning:no les creeré nada, almenos que...me sueltes  
Brave:...bien *la libera*

Rainbow sostuvo con fuerza la llave sabiendo que era un engaño lo que ella decía y así fue, se abalanzó sobre Rainbow ambas forcejeando para obtener la llave y empujándose, Rainbow tratando de evitar que se la quitará, dejó de forcejear haciendo que Lightning cayera hacia atrás estrellándose contra un muro y la llave callando entre medio de ellas dos

Lightning:ay...mi cabeza, eso dolió...ah la llave *va hacia allí*  
Rainbow:ah! ¡O-oye!

Lightning se detuvo y miró atrás, viendo como un pilar se iba a caer sobre ella, Rainbow como la más veloz se abalanzó sobre ella quitándola de enmedio

Lightning:tu...tu me salvaste ¿porque?  
Rainbow:ya te hemos dicho, no somos los malos  
Lightning:no...no les creo  
Applejack:Rainbow acaba de salvarte la vida ¿eso es fe villano?  
Twilight:no se que versión te contaron...pero somos los buenos  
Sunset:creenos, alguien malvado jamás salvaría tu vida  
Lightning:yo...no se que...yo trate de...¿que he hecho?  
Applejack:no te culpamos, fuiste engañada y pusiste tu lealtad con el equivocado...nosotros somos los que tratan de salvar el mundo, no el otro Brave  
Lightning:No se como agradecerte Rainbow...tu me salvaste, te debo una  
Rainbow:nha olvidalo, no podía dejar que te hicieras papilla con ese muro cayendote encima  
Lightning:gracias...os debo mucho  
Rainbow:tranquila y cuándo sea te salvará el pellejo, yo le soy leal a mis compañeros

En eso ambas hacen un apretón de manos,Rainbow empezó a destellar una luz y empiezo a flotar en el aire recuperando sus alas y orejas y cola de caballo en su peinado

Rainbow:¡ah! ¡Si! Volví  
Twilight: ¡wow!  
Sunset: ¡¿como?! :D  
Brave:lo comprendo...siendo como es ella lo recuperó, la lección de lealtad hacia Lightning Dust hizo que lo recuperara  
Twilight:*pensando* eso...parece tener algo de sentido ¿pero cómo lo descubriste?  
Brave:Lightning había sido engañada y puso su lealtad en alguien que no debía, luego de descubrir gracias a Rainbow que fue engañada esa lección de Lealtad hizo que lo recupera  
Sunset:¡brillante Brave!  
Twilight:ni yo lo hubiera pensado  
Rainbow:*agarra la llave* hay que continuar  
Lightning:tened cuidado  
Todos:¿?  
Lightning: hay más como yo que se pueden transformar no se de que se tratará todo esto pero otros 4 los esperan en la siguiente sala  
Rainbow:ja, esto comienza a parecerse a un Anime  
Pinkie:¿quien tendrá mi elemento?  
Rarity:y el mio  
Sunset y Twilight:y el mio  
Brave:otros 4, esto no será sencillo  
Lightning:tened cuidado...  
Sunset:deberías volver a casa  
Lightning:si, ahora sin esa magia vuestra...sólo entorpeceria, espero que podáis poner de vuestro lado a los demás  
Twilight:gracias, chicas, chicos en marcha  
Todos:¡si!

Y así todos pasaron a la siguiente sala sin saber del rival que les esperaba en la otra sala. Black Brave había observado mientras practicaba el hechizo la batalla de ellos y Lightning Dust, ahora les espera otra digna contrincante, la cual posee el elemento fase Rarity tatuado en el antebrazo, "Crimson Rose" una chica de cabello lacio color carmesí y su piel era azul y sus ojos que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello

Crimson Rose:vaya...¿pasasteis a Lightning? Oh no...bueno no...no creáis que sea tan fácil, de aquí no salís ni gateando

Continuará... 


	9. Capítulo 9: Una apagada sonrisa

Crimson Rose: habréis logrado pasar a Lightning, pero yo no cedere tan fácil  
Rainbow:bla bla bla, menos charla y más puños  
Crimson:que rudeza, haré que te tragues tus palabras  
Sunset:debes escucharnos, el otro Brave te engaña, nosotros somos los buenos aquí  
Crimson:ya claro, no les voy a creer así como así *avanza hacia ellas* acabaré con vuestros diabólicos planes  
Brave:que así sea  
Crimson: y quien de ustedes se enfrentará a mí, yo quiero una pelea justa así que pasad uno por uno, acabaré con todos  
Twilight:¿qué hacemos?  
Crimson:*se transforma*  
Twilight:¿cómo es que logran controlarlo tan fácil, nosotras debemos tocar música para activarla  
Crimson:Brave fue un gran maestro, nos enseño como usarla, al principio pensé que todo esto era un sueño...jamás creí que una magia así existiera, pero cuando él nos reunió a cada uno de nosotros exceptuando a ti...  
Mike:...  
Crimson:...nos enseñó a usarla, controlarla, hasta puedo hacer esto

De repente su mano empieza a destrellar una luz y apunta a todos, ¡al suelo! Grito Twilight y todos a la veces agacharon o tiraron al suelo sin ser alcanzados por la onda expansiva que lanzó

Rarity:¡¿como es eso posible?!  
Twilight:*pensando* En Equestria tu eres un unicornio y los unicornios podemos usar magia proveniente de nuestro cuerno, ella debe de serlo, y puede usar esa clase de magia a través de sus manos  
Rainbow:demonios, ojalá pudiera transformarme y darle una buena tunda  
Pinkie:¿funda? ¿Para que una funda?  
Rainbow:una tunda, un puñetazo, una buena colleja!  
Pinkie: oh jeje c:  
Brave:¡vamos, dispara de nuevo si te atreves!  
Todos:¡¿que intentas?!  
Crimson:tú lo dijiste * lanza otro*  
Brave:*mira su collar* (por favor no me falles) *hace el escudo* ghk...*avanza*  
Crimson:ah?! *le pone más potencia*  
Brave:(resiste porfavor)  
Twilight:¿que intenta?  
Crimson:diablos *usa las dos manos*  
Brave:¡!

Una humareda se formó de la explosión, nadie lograba ver nada

Todos: *cof* *cof*  
Sunset:¡¿Brave?!  
Fluttershy:*cof* no puedo ver nada  
Crimson:jajaja creo que lo desintegre ¿el siguiente?

*el humo se dispersa*

Todos:¡Oh!  
Crimson:¿uh? ¿Y esas miradas de tonto pedido?...¡!  
Brave:*detrás de ella* te tengo*  
Crimson:n-no! Sueltame, sueltame  
Mike:¡muy buena!  
Crimson:dejadme ¡socorro!  
Twilight:te soltaremos si no escuchas por unos minutos  
Crimson:¡jamás! No me creeré sus mentiras  
Brave:entonces jamás te soltare  
Crimson:grrrr  
Fluttershy:tienes que escucharnos, no somos los malos  
Sunset:el otro Brave te mintió, él es el verdadero villano en todo esto  
Twilight:podemos probarlo pero necesitamos tu ayuda, debes dejarnos pasar  
Crimson:ja! ¿Que excusa vais a poner? No estoy loca para dejaros pasar así como si, estáis chalados, no los escucharé, ni muerta  
Todos:...  
Crimson:grrr *atada a un pilar  
Applejack:listo *agarra la llave* podemos pasar  
Crimson:¿no podéis dejarme aquí?  
Brave:qué bien que siempre traigas un lazo contigo  
Applejack:como mi abuela dice: vayas donde vayas sobre lleva un lazo, siempre te será útil  
Mike:qué abuela más sabía  
Crimson:hey cabezas huecas ,no podéis dejarme aquí, ni que fuera espantapájaros D8  
Todos:si, si podemos *pasando a la otra sala*  
Brave:a ver quién sigue  
Twilight:nos quedan 3 más que enfrentar, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo  
Fluttershy:yo ya estoy cansada me gustaría descansar  
Applejack:debemos seguir, el destino de ambos mundos está en juego

Mientras Black Brave seguía leyendo el libro de Star Swirl a la vez que veía como avanzaban los demás, junto a él estaban los 3 restantes

Black Brave:han pasado a Crimson  
?:¿deseas que yo me encargué de ellos Brave?  
Black Brave:si tu quieres adelante, sólo necesito un poco más tiempo y acabaré con lo que necesito para acabar con ellos  
?2:oye ¿puedo ir yo luego de el? Porfi porfi porfi  
Black Brave: ya dije que ni me importa en el orden que vayan, lo realmente importante es ganar tiempo...hmm oye White Raven ¿quieres ir tu?  
?2: jolin, no vale :c  
Raven:mhe, realmente, no me importa mucho si soy el primero o el segundo en pasar...sólo son números...iré si es que es necesario  
Black Brave:es increíble que tu tengas la cutie de la risa...=_=U  
?2:yo iré luego de el  
Raven:*se va* como sea...  
Brave:llegamos  
Raven:Bienvenidos...soy el siguiente  
Brave:¿quien eres tu?  
Raven:White Raven...poseo la cutie de la risa

Sé levanta la camisa mostrando en su cadera la marca de la risa

Brave:ese...  
Sunset...emo  
Todos:¡¿tiene la marca de la risa?! D8  
Twilight:hasta donde ha llegado la ironía...  
Applejack:todo mi mundo está de cabeza  
Rainbow:lo que hay que ver  
Raven:la comedia no sólo viene de las anécdotas divertidas...también del miedo  
Todos:ugh...  
Mike:¿cuál es el plan?  
Brave:no lo se...  
Raven:creo que buscáis esta llave...se las daré con gusto si logran derrotarlo  
Rainbow:hia ¡patada voladora!  
Raven:*esquiva*  
Rainbow:hia hia hia hia hia hia  
Raven:*esquiva todos los golpes que Rainbow intenta darle*  
Rainbow:uf uf uf  
Raven:mi turno *cabezazo*  
Rainbow:auch! Mal...mal nacido ;_;  
Raven:cuida esa boquita...no querrás que te la laven con jabón  
Applejack:*saca una soga la lanza y consigue atando sus manos a la cintura  
Raven:vaya qué contratiempo  
Applejack:jejeje  
Raven:pero no conseguirás darme como a otro de tus toros

Usa la cuerda de Applejack en su contra y hace fuerza lanzando a Applejack contra un muro haciendo que suelte la soga y se libera

Raven:soy más hábil que cada uno de ustedes  
Pinkie:no dañadas a mis amigas  
Brave:oh! ¡¿Pinkie sería?! Esto es nuevo D:  
Pinkie:*le lanza un muffin*  
Raven:...*con restos de muffin en la cara*  
Brave: -_- hable demasiado rápido  
Raven:auch...

El muffin se le cae de la cara haciendo notar un moretón en ojo

Brave: D8 ¡¿con cuánta fuerza lo lanzó?!  
Rainbow:hia! ¡Esta vez te tengo!  
Raven:*esquiva*  
Rainbow:¡rayos!  
Raven:hace mucho que olvide como reír...vuestros esfuerzos inútiles hacen que me den ganas de reír de nuevo, dais pena  
Pinkie:¡¿Olvidaste reir?! La risa la mayor experiencia de todas, demuestra tu humor y optimismo ante todo, demuestra que eres alguien agradable, no puedes simplemente olvidar como reír...mi hermana es casi como tu pero ella no olvidó reír o al menos hacer un mueca, no permitiré que alguien no ría mientras Pinkie esté viva, soy la mejor en hacer reír y ar que en ti aún existe algo de risa, y no descansaré hasta recuperarla  
Raven:tus palabras suenan sinceras, pero yo ya no tengo cura para eso, nunca en la vida he reído y así continuará  
Pinkie:*extiende su mano* no tiene porqué ser así, en lo más profundo de tu corazón...buscas reir  
Raven:...qué clase de villanos sois  
Twilight:no somos los malos, el otro Brave te engaño, nosotros somos los buenos  
Raven:...  
Pinkie:vamos, te aseguro volveras a reir si me dejas intentar  
Raven:...*toma su mano*

De Pronto un destello comienza a llenar la sala en la que se encontraban y Pinkie recuperó su magia y Se transformó en pony

Pinkie: ¡es fantástico! ¡He vuelto!  
Twilight:¡si!  
Sunset:genial  
Pinkie:Pinkie ha vuelto~ :3  
Raven:ja  
Pinkie:¿eso fue una risita? :3  
Raven:no se de que hablas  
Pinkie:lo fue, y yo lo vi wiiiiiii  
Raven:*les da la llave* espero que lo que cuentan no sea mentira  
Brave:detendremos al verdadero y malvado Brave  
Raven:suerte  
Twilight:¡adelante!  
Pinkie:adiós Raven y recuerda ¡sonríe!  
Raven:adiós pinkie y gracias

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10: Unificación

Lenz: Antes que nada lamentó la gran pausa de la historia en esta semana pero estaba a falta de imaginación con los nombres de los otros 6 (ósea Mike Bits, Raven white, Crimson rose, etc) y me ha costado mucho decidir el de esta pelea así que sin mas que decir disfrutad de este capítulo.

Nuestras chicas y chicos se dirigían a la siguiente sala del castillo luego de pasar a Raven y consiguiendo el elemento de Rarity, quien los esperaba en la sala era lo menos que pudieron haber esperado

?:holi, Bienvenidos jeje  
Brave:¿que de...?  
?:por fin llegáis, pensé que eso jamás pasaría pero veo que sois hábiles  
Applejack:mis ojos me deben engañar ¿quien eres tu terroncito?  
?:soy Light...tengo 7 nwn  
Twilight:¡¿7?!  
Brave:debe ser una broma  
Applejack:es una niña, ¿ella tiene el elemento de la amabilidad?  
Mike:bueno...¿entonces que? ¿Le pedimos amablemente el elemento o lo que sea?  
Brave:no hay que dejarnos llevar por las apariencias...quizás sea más hábil de lo que parece  
Rainbow:ninguna mocosa me impedirá pasar, vamos niña no estoy para juegos danos la llave  
Light:¿tienes miedo?  
Rainbow:¿uh?  
Light:¿tienes miedo de mi? Jiji gallina  
Todas: D8  
Mike y Brave: uuuuuuuuuh~ que fuerte :v  
Rainbow:niñata engreída a mi nadie...¡NADIE ME LLAMA GALLINA! Ven aquí niñata ¿uh? ¿a...a donde fue?  
Light:eres muy lenta *sentada un pilar* lo hay que ver...  
Rainbow:¡si llegó a transformarme y te cogo te vas a enterar!  
Light:jajaja quiero verte intentar, anda ven a por mi  
Rainbow:*saltando* rena...*saltando*...cuaja!  
Todas: -_- así no la alcanzarás  
Rainbow:¡callad y ayudadme!  
Brave:niña, déjate de juegos y danos la llave  
Light:lero lero jajaja *empieza a volar* jamás la conseguireis  
Applejack:eso lo veremos! Adelante emergencia de la soga de emergencia *saca una soga* hia!

Applejack lanza la soga atrapando su muñeca

Light:ah! Déjame DX  
Applejack:ayudarme a tirar de ella  
Mike y Brave:ahí vamos *ayudan a Applejack*  
Light:aaaaaaah me lastiman DX  
Applejack:ah! D: Yo...lo siento terroncito  
Mike:oye!  
Applejack:lo siento, no lastimare a una niña  
Brave:niña no sabes en lo que te metes, te está engañando...él es el verdadero villano aquí, no yo, te pido que me des esa llave  
Light:él dijo que no te hiciera caso, digas lo que digas es mentira así que, ¡no!  
Fluttershy:no...no re mentimos, creenos...no...no somos malas  
Light: lalalala soy de palo  
Brave:diablos...no importa lo que digamos, no nos creerá

Black Brave:falta poco para terminar  
?:Brave...¿qué pasará cuando vuelvan a unirse?  
Black Brave:seremos un solo ser como antes y así, salvaremos a toda la humanidad y otros universos  
?:ya veo  
Black Brave:habré acabado para cuando tu seas el siguiente en detenerlos  
?:la niña esa...¿puedes ver como van las cosas?  
Black Brave:intentan convencerla como a los otros, exceptuando a Crimson, los demás cayeron bajo sus mentiras, tu eres mi última esperanza  
?:...¿y qué hay de Albatross?  
Brave:el tiene una misión especial, una vez que me una con mi opuesto él se encargará del resto, ¿recordarás los pasos a seguir?  
Albatross:jeje tenlo por seguro, después de hacerme ese gran favor, ten por seguro que cumpliré mi parte

Albatross era un hombre alto y musculoso, teniendo en su interior la marca de Sunset Shimmer y mostrándose como un gran tatuaje en la espalda, él era un ladrón y contrabandista de armas, el favor que Black Brave hizo fue borrar todo hecho criminal e ilegal que cometió en años pasados y presentes, siendo libre de todo juicio o cadena perpetua

Albatross:luego de cumplir mi parte estaremos a mano  
Black Brave:bien  
?:hmm  
Black Brave:confío en ti *le da el libro de Star Swirl*  
Albatross:soy un hombre de palabra, no tienes de qué preocuparte  
Black Brave:bien, es hora...debes marchate ya, que no te atrapen...si consiguen el libro será el fin de vuestro mundo

Albatross saltó por una ventana dando a la parte trasera del castillo y huyendo con el libro en sus manos, Black Brave salió de aquel cuarto y en un último suspiro se teletransporto mientras el integrante faltante se quedó en aquel cuarto pensando en algo...pero esto no es de importancia ahora, mientras tanto Brave y las demás intentaban detener a Light, pero todo Intento o esfuerzo era inútil

Black Brave:bien hecho light  
Todos: ¿!  
Black Brave: es muy tarde para ustedes...finalmente seremos uno denuevo  
Brave:no...*retrocede*  
Light:¿lo hice bien? *mostrando una radiante sonrisa*  
Black Brave:si, si ahora aparta  
Light:sí señor *retrocede*  
Black Brave:el momento ha llegado, esto es el inicio de un fin...un final para ustedes  
Rainbow:Brave! ¡Ponte tras nuestra!

Sin más que añadir todas y Mike se pusieron delante de Brave evitando que Black Brave se acercara y no sólo ellos, Lightning y Raven llegaron para unirse

Light:LIghtning, Raven ¿porque hacen esto? Pensé que erais buena gente  
Lightning:nosotros también nos costó entender  
Raven:las apariencias engañan...y el engaño aquí es el...el tergiverso todo  
Lightning:él nos engañó light  
Light:...  
Black Brave:palabras que salen de quien que fue fácilmente manipulado y ambos cayeron en su trampa  
Raven:menudo mentiroso  
Black Brave:¿con quien está tu confianza?  
Light:...yo  
Black Brave:...  
Lightning: Light!  
Black Brave:recuerda nuestra promesa...¿dejarás ir esa oportunidad?  
Light:...

*Flashback*

Light:mama  
Madre:¿sí hijita?  
Light:¿porque no puedo ver a mi papa?  
Madre:hija...ya lo hablamos, Mamá y Papá tenían problemas y no podían resolver sus diferencias y entre ambos se acabó la relación, nos separamos y no nos volvimos a ver, el fue a su bola y yo a la mía  
Light:pero...es que en clase hay que llevar a nuestro padre y yo...sería única de mi clase sin papá que asista...¿no podéis hacer las paces?  
Madre:no es tan fácil...  
Light:Jo...yo quisiera...verlo una vez al menos y también a mi hermano, dijiste que tenía uno pero yo era muy peque para acordarme  
Madre:sí tenías 2 añitos...dejemos ya el tema y termina tu comida ¿vale?  
Light:si

En caer noche Light observaba por la ventana de su cuarto pensando en su papá y hermano el cual no conoce al alzar la mirada ve lo que parece ser una estrella fugaz, en eso la pequeña niña Junta sus manos, cierra los ojos y con todo corazón que su mamá y papá hagan las paces la estrella brillo con una intensidad mayor y al ella observar eso la supuesta estrella voló a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba, Light sin casi poder mover un músculo la luz choca con ella y estalló en millones de partículas esparcidas por el cuarto y al poco rato desapareciendo, una marca con 3 mariposas apareció en el brazo derecho de Light.

Al día siguiente, saliendo de la escuela y dirigiéndose a su casa y luego esperar a su mamá llegara del trabajo, en la puerta de su casa allí estaba Black Brave el cual con todo lujo de detalles y con la suficiente paciencia le explicó a Light sobre la marca que en su brazo apareció y le mostró que no mentía acerca de la magia y diciéndole a Light que él podría cumplir el deseo de ver a su papá si lo ayudaba, pero antes debía dejar una nota a su mama de que iba unos días a dormir a casa de amiga para no preocuparla

*fin del Flashback*

Black Brave:¡decide de una vez joder!  
Light:¡ah!  
Fluttershy:Light...ven con nosotros *estira su mano* nosotros no somos los malos, no le hagas caso a él, sólo te miente  
Light:...yo *avanza*  
Black Brave:vaya...dada la situación, ya no habrá trato  
Light:no...e-espera

Black Brave a partir de su sombra crea una espada y atrapa a Light poniendo el filo sobre su cuello, vamos Brave, avanza...si no  
Light:*sollozando* e-eres malo...  
Black Brave:vaya tonta eres niñita...la próxima vez piénsalo 2 veces antes de pensar en dónde está tu lealtad  
Light...qui...quiero a mi mama *llorando*  
Applejack:menudo cobarde y rastrero!  
Brave:grrr ¡Déjala ir! *corre hacia él apretando fuerte su puño con mucha ira* ¡me das náuseas! ¡Sueltala!  
Black Brave:*la suelta* je *detiene su puño* te tengo justo donde quería  
Twilight:¿!  
Sunset:¡no!  
Rainbow:¡tonto! ¡Alejate de el!  
Brave:no...  
Black Brave: ~ _un ser que en 2 separado fue y que ambos frente a frente yacen otra vez, el equilibrio hay que restaurar y que unidos volvamos a estar_ ~

Brave:no...(¿que he hecho?)  
Black Brave:jaja porfin uno volveremos ser, hasta pronto amigo

Una espera de luz se forma entre los 2 y aumenta de tamaño engullendo a ambos hasta ser una masa esférica enorme y con una luz tan destellante que cubre todo el Castillo lo último que se oye es el grito de auxilio de Brave

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11: Un final y un Inicio

El enorme haz de luz desaparecía poco a poco, todos en la sala se restregaban e intentaban abrir sus ojos que habían sido cegados por aquella intensa luz, la mirada de todos estaba sobre Brave que supuestamente se habían fusionado, flotaba en el aire y luego con un suave descenso al suelo y acabando acostado hubo un silencio grande y roto de forma breve por Crimson

Crimson:jajaja, estais perdidos -con una sádica sonrisa  
Fluttershy:*retrocede con miedo* ay...no  
Rarity:...  
Sunset:Brave...  
Brave:ugh...*se levanta*  
Todos:...  
?:*observando desde un palco*

El nuevo y completo Brave abría sus ojos poco a poco viendo delante de el a todos con una mirada en busca de una respuesta sobre el Brave que delante de ellos yacía

El unificado Brave mira sus manos curioso y toquetea toda su cabeza y torso y luego rompiendo el hielo con sus siguientes palabras

Brave:chicas...¿que ocurrió?...me siento yo mismo  
Sunset:¿eres tú?, es decir, ¿tu mismo?  
Brave:...si - diciéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
Twilight:debiste de ser más fuerte que Black Brave, debiste dominar en cuerpo y mente  
Brave:gane...¿ga-gane?  
Sunset:por Celestia... *corre a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla* si, ganaste!  
Fluttershy:yey \nwn/

Todos corrieron a felicitar a Brave abrazando y celebrando la victoria

Crimson:no...malditos  
Todos:...  
Crimson:esto no quedará así *huye*  
Twilight:es increíble, todo terminó  
Brave:...terminó  
?:*se va*  
Light:...*snif*  
Fluttershy: oye, todo está bien  
Light:...no lo está yo...fui una niña mala *snif*  
Fluttershy:no te culpamos, sólo estabas confundida fuiste engañada  
Sunset:todas te perdonamos  
Light:...debo ir a casa  
Twilight:pero antes debes devolver el elemento de la amabilidad  
Light:no se como hacer eso  
Brave:lo averiguaremos, ahora nada nos puede detener, el yo malo fue derrotado y jamás saldrá otra vez  
Light:¿me perdonáis?...  
Twilight:si nwn  
Light:*abraza a Fluttershy* gracias! Prometo no meterme en otro lío!  
Brave:vaya...aún no me creo lo que encerio...de verdad paso  
Rainbow:¡ganamos! :D  
Todos:siiiii  
Brave:¿y vosotros dos qué haréis?  
Raven:pues creo que hacer a nuestra rutina de siempre  
Applejack:ya es muy tarde, es mejor ir a descansar  
Pinkie:¡y mañana celebraremos que ganamos al Brave malvado! :D  
Rainbow:si, ¡celebrar una victoria por todo lo alto!  
Rarity:uh~ preparare mi mejor atuendo nwn  
Light:¿puedo ir?  
Fluttershy:claro que si n_n pero hay que avisar a tu mamá  
Raven:me gustaría participar  
Pinkie:¡claro! :D  
Lightning:iré también  
Rainbow:espero que asistas  
Lightning:dalo por hecho  
Twilight:si, pe...pero esto no es una victoria completa  
Todos:¿uh?  
Twilight:aún falta recuperar 4 elementos ¿y donde está el libro?  
Light:debe estar arriba de todo, yo iré a por el, señorita ¿viene conmigo?  
Fluttershy:oh...s-si, vamos  
Applejack:victoria completa o no Twi, nos deshicimos de él Brave malo y eso es casi una victoria grande  
Twilight:si, reunir los otros elementos será algo más fácil sin ese de por medio  
Brave:a celebrar se ha dicho  
Todos:si :D

Mientras...

Albatross:*en la ciudad* espero que el sujeto ese consiguiera lo que quería...y se fusionará con su otro yo, aquí está la estatua de la escuela Canterlot...

*Flashback*

Black Brave:simplemente lanza el libro pegado con esta nota a la parte que da de frente a la puerta de la escuela, ahí está el portal y será enviado a él otro mundo  
Albatross:*toma la nota*...deberías considerar mejorar tu caligrafía...esto no hay quien lo entienda  
Black Brave:sólo haz porqué te pido, mientras los demás los entretiene tu irás a la escuela canterlot y ejecutarás el plan, una vez me fusione me teletransportare al portal y lo atravesaré, cogere el libro y ejecutaré mi venganza  
?:¿que hay si alguien lo coge antes que tu y se lo lleva?  
Black Brave:sencillo el libro volará directo a mis manos

Les enseña cómo el libro en manos de Albatross vuela de sus manos a las suyas

Black:tengo todo cubierto  
Albatross:las tienes todas contadas jajaja  
Black Brave:ja! Si digamos que si

*Fin del Flashback*

Albatross:bueno...aquí voy  
?:Hola Albatross  
Albatross:¡ah!...eres tu ¿tuvo éxito el plan del chaval?  
?:la verdad no lo sé, salí de allí cuando le tocó enfrentarlos  
Albatross:bueno, si no te importa vete ya, tengo que enviar este libro a cierto destino  
?:si, antes de hacerlo *se dijere a una máquina expendedora de refresco y saca dos* quizá debamos brindar por ser quienes salvaron a la humanidad *le da su lata de refresco*  
Albatross:jajajaja ¿de que vas chavalote?  
?:¿no brindaremos por la victoria?  
Albatross:bueno, no te negaré el gusto *brindan y ambos beben sus refrescos*  
?:salud compañero, es una noche magnífica  
Albatross:si, mañana si hace buen tiempo quizás atraque un almacén jajaja  
?:jajaja, que gracioso, pensé que siendo libre de toda fechoría...empezarías una nueva vida  
Albatross:jajajajaja! Para mañana ya habré dejado esta ciudad e iré a empezar a otro lugar  
?:bueno*mira su reloj* cada cual con su vida  
Albatross:bueno...*tira lata al suelo* tengo un asunto pendiente  
?:si...*mirando su reloj* aunque me temo que habrá un cambio de planes  
Albatross:¿uh?

En eso Albatross sintió un latir enorme en el corazón, cayó de rodillas al suelo apretando fuertemente su pecho sintiendo a la vez fuertes pulsaciones

?:deberías pensar dos veces en tirar basura al suelo...hay que reciclar ¿sabes?  
Albatross:...ghk e...enano ¿que me...?  
?:puse en tu refresco una "ligera" droga...causándole un pequeño ataque a tus vasos sanguíneos  
Albatross:¿que me...hiciste?!  
?:en una pastilla que discretamente puse al abrir tu refresco hará que tu sangre se coagule en tu interior...deteniendo todo paso de sangre hacia tu corazón  
Albatross:¡¿po...por...por que?!  
?:*agarra el libro* ¿porque?...tengo mis propios planes con esta reliquia, con esto pienso vengarme de todos aquellos que se burlaron, me humillaron y dieron la espalda, pienso darles una lección y se enteraran de el error que cometieron...haré que se arrepientan!  
Albatross:tú...estás mal  
?:tsk! No se compara a lo que tu has hecho, así es, conozco todo tu historial, atracastes bancos, traficaste armas, robaste y tomaste como rehén a todo un autobús, lo mío no es más que vengarme hacia la gente que no hizo más que molestarme y hacerme sufrir...Brave te hizo un favor borrando todas tus fechorías...pero hagas lo que hagas siempre se paga al final  
Albatross:Shawn...desgra...ciado

Albatross en un último aliento pereció, Shawn agarro el libro y puso su mano en la espalda de Albatross, con una gran concentración la marca de Sunset desaparece de la espalda de Albatross y se pasa a su cuerpo estando en el hombro izquierdo la de Sunset y a la derecha la de Twilight

Shawn:ahora a deshacerse del cuerpo, no quiero que se arme una buena *abre el libro* veamos...si, esto servirá

En eso estira su brazo y con un chasquido de dedos convirtió el cuerpo sin vida de Albatross en polvo siendo esparcido por la leve brisa nocturna. Shawn con una maquiavélica sonrisa salió de allí con el libro en su poder.

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12: Un Respiro

Pinkie: ¡A Celebrar!

Grito Pinkie pie con toda emoción por la victoria de vencer a Black Brave, todos reunieron en Sugar Cube Corner ya que pinkie trabaja durante el verano allí y los Cake les dieron permiso para celebrar, Mike, Raven, Light y Lightning Dust asistieron para celebrar la victoria también

Sunset:¡¿Cómo te la estás pasando?! - Gritaba ya que la música estaba algo alta  
Brave: ¡¿que?!  
Sunset:¡¿la pasas bien?!  
Brave:sí, es increíble...aún no creo que de verdad acabó  
Sunset:pues a disfrutar  
Brave:¿quieres bailar conmigo?  
Sunset:¡¿ah?! 0/0  
Brave:¡venga! *toma su mano y empiezan a bailar*  
Sunset:jeje, bailas bien para ser un pony de Equestria  
Brave:¿por?  
Sunset:*señala a Twilight*  
Twilight:*bailando a 4 patas*  
Brave:jaja, bueno supongo que es porque quizás viví demasiado tiempo aquí  
Sunset:¿uh? -Con una cara de intriga  
Brave:*toma su mano* vamos a fuera  
Sunset:explícame bien  
Brave:al ser a ser uno de nuevo...todos mis recuerdos volvieron, luego de que Bright fuera incapaz de decir la verdad habiendo sido presionada, Celestia me exilió...me dio tiempo para prepararme y luego abrió un portal y me envió a otra dimensión y así acabe aquí...viví y aprendí cosas decente mundo  
Sunset:¿cuanto tiempo fue?...  
Brave:1 año  
Sunset:eso es casi...cuando Twilight vino aquí bueno...¿qué fue de ti? Y como no nos topamos antes?  
Brave:no estaba en esta ciudad si no...en otra, Manhattan creo  
Sunset, sí, eso está a kilómetros  
Brave:bueno, no, estamos aquí para hablar de mi pasado, entremos y divirtamonos  
Sunset:si n_n

La fiesta duró varias horas sólo quedaron las chicas y Brave que limpiaron todo el desastre causado por la fiesta

Twilight:bueno, esto quedó muy limpio  
Applejack:¿y que tienen pensado para mañana?  
Brave: yo junto con Twilight, Fluttershy y Sunset averiguaremos cómo hacer que Light devuelva el elemento de la Amabilidad a Fluttershy  
Rainbow:pues suerte, yo iré a broncearme un poco bajo el sol de la playa  
Applejack:¿y luego me ayudareis a mi con Mike?  
Sunset:obviamente  
Rarity:¿qué haremos con Crimson y los 2 restantes? Si son tozudos como ella será difícil recuperarlos  
Twilight:tranquilas chicas, lo averiguare y recuperareis vuestra magia  
Brave:¿por cierto y del libro?  
Fluttershy:no había nada allí  
Brave:el cabron debió esconderlo o algo  
Applejack:¿no tendrás sus recuerdos o algo?...ya que os funcionasteis  
Pinkie:uuuuuuuh! ¿Y qué pasa si comen algo? ¿a qué estómago iría a parar o compartis el mismo estómago? :o  
Brave:ya Pinkie -_-  
Pinkie: :c ow *se va a seguir limpiando y canta* ~ _yo solo quería verlos convertidos en mujer gigante mujer gigante_ ~  
Brave:para mi que no almacene sus recuerdos, así que no se donde pueda estar el libro

Un nuevo día llega, Rainbow como dijo fue a broncearse a la playa  
Applejack ayudó en la granja  
Pinkie ayudaba en Sugar Cube Corner  
Rarity confeccionada trajes de baño y ropa para el verano  
Brave, Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy y Light se encontraban en casa de Light, trabajaban en cómo hacer que Fluttershy recuperará su magia

Brave:qué genial que tu mamá nos dejará venir  
Light:bueno...como Fluttershy me acompañó a casa ayer después de vencer al malo Brave, se me ocurrió pedirle a mi mamá si ella podía ser mi niñera, mi mama acepto rápidamente ya que hoy trabaja hasta tarde y de no ser por eso ahora mismo estaría más aburrida que un cactus en su oficina  
Sunset:mmmmm  
Twilight:hmmmmmmmmm  
F, B, L:...  
Sunset y Twilight:no tenemos nada Q_Q  
Brave:uhg...  
Light:entonces nada :(  
Fluttershy:bueno, no me importa no tener devuelta mi magia, mientras pueda seguir con ustedes  
Sunset:sí tuviéramos el libro repetiriamos el mismo proceso de Black Brave  
Brave:*intenta recordar*  
Light:¿como hicieron con Lightning y con Raven?  
Twilight:ellos simplemente entendieron que todo era un engaño luego de eso tomaron sus manos y el poder se pasó al otro  
Light:¡pues probemos eso!  
Fluttershy:tratemos

En eso ambas toman sus manos a la espera de un milagro pero nada ocurría...

Light:jo...  
Fluttershy:pues nada... u_u  
Sunset:tiene que haber más de por medio  
Brave:lo hubo pero es casi improbable, con Lightning y Raven la magia se trasladó a Rainbow y Pinkie debido a la lección del elemento, pinkie logró sacarle una sonrisa a Raven, luego Rainbow salvo a Lightning aún siendo nuestra contrincante entonces...  
Twilight:si Light aprende algo sobre la lección de Amabilidad la magia se trasladará  
Sunset:y con Mike u AJ  
Light:Crimson y Rarity  
Brave:Light ¿que hay de los otros 2 ósea Twilight y Sunset  
Light:...los otros 2  
Twilight:¿sabes sus nombres?  
Light:Shawn y Albatross...Shawn es un era un chico grande de alta estatura y parecía el típico estudioso de la clase luego...Albatross...mucho no supe de el pero parecía luchador profesional bien musculoso y bastante alto, diría que Albatross sería el más peligroso  
Todos:...  
Light:luego de ser mi turno al enfrentarme no los vi de nuevo  
Sunset:no quiero imaginarme lo que nos costará hacer que trasladen la magia de regreso a nosotras  
Twilight:debemos estar bien preparados  
Brave:...

Un silencio llenó la sala pero light lo rompió diciendo:

Light:¿Nos tomamos un descansillo? Tengo unos helados frutales en el refri para chuparse los dedos  
Sunset:me parece genial  
Brave:claro  
Light:genial jiji *se va*

Light fue corriendo a su refrigerador puso una banqueta, se subió y se dispuso a sacar los helados del refri pero el hielo los había pegado fuertemente al refrigerador, Lights con mucha fuerza jaló de ahi, pero la banqueta se inclinó haciendo que callera al suelo y justamente a toda pastilla que Brave había entrado para elegir un vaso de agua, la salva de la caída a lo cual Light le agradeció

Brave:yo los sacaré *tira fuere rompiendo el hielo pegado a la caja de helados*  
Light:ahí va, qué fuerte eres nwn  
Brave:jaja, gracias  
Light:n_n (Este momento...siento como si lo hubiera vivido antes ¿porque siento eso?)

Luego de unas horas Brave, Twilight y Sunset se fueron, dejando a Fluttershy que debía cuidar a Light

Fluttershy:ah! Brave, toma las llaves de casa  
Brave:ah cierto, si ni no se como entro jeje, te espero en casa  
Sunset:adiós Fluttershy  
Twilight:pasenla bien  
Light:adios nwn  
Brave:ah:bueno, ¿ahora que?  
Sunset:pues yo iré a casa con Twilight seguramente estemos hasta tarde pensando en cómo hallar a los otros 3  
Brave:bueno pues aquí nos dividimos, adiós  
Twilight, Sunset: adiós  
Twilight: oye, ¿enserio antes te gustaba Brave? ¿Cuando pensaste a sentir algo por el?  
Sunset:vaya ¿empezaras a interrogarme?  
Twilight:¡vamos! Antes no tuve tiempo de preguntarte ¿enserio te gustaba?  
Sunset:jaja bueno n/n si me gustaba Brave, pero luego bueno yo...  
Twilight:¿por qué decidiste seguir como amiga?  
Sunset:am...no...no importa ahora, lo importante es que no hay nada raro entre ambos luego de saber que pues eso jejeje  
Twilight:¿...?  
Sunset:solamente pensé que...no estaba lista para algo tan hermoso como el encariñarte con alguien, cuando esté lista quizás me pida salir  
Twilight:tienes todo mi apoyo n_n  
Sunset:gracias

Continuará

¿Os dais cuenta...de que llevo 42 capítulos ya de este Fic (con la primera temporada y esta)


	13. Capítulo 13: Un formidable enemigo

Fluttershy:vengan amiguitos, es hora de su almuerzo

Todos los animalitos de la Tienda de mascotas se reunían para comer su comida y sentándose alrededor de Fluttershy

Fluttershy:jeje, veo que hoy tienen mucho apetito, disfrutad con mesura la comida ¿vale?  
Brave:eres increíble  
Fluttershy:¿Ah? Bu...bueno gracias -mostrando un leve rubor  
Brave:de nada  
Fluttershy:gracias a ti por acompañarme, todas están muy ocupadas en sus cosas, Rainbow trabaja en una piscina municipal de Lunes a viernes por la tarde, Applejack ocupada en su granja, Pinkie en Sugar Cube Corner...  
Brave:bueno, soy único libre de tareas para acompañarte  
Fluttershy:ven, puedes ayudarme con las avecillas  
Brave:ok

Luego de haber dado de comer a cada animal y cada uno devuelto a sus jaulas, Fluttershy invito a Brave a un granizado, una vez llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner, Fluttershy fue a pedir a pinkie que estaba de cajera los granizados

Pinkie:aquí tenéis n_n  
Fluttershy:Gracias pinkie  
Pinkie:¿están en una cita o algo? 7w7  
Fluttershy:muy graciosa -le dijo con una cara seria y casi furiosa  
Pinkie:ce el amour, como diría Rarity  
Fluttershy:jaja, enserio ya basta  
Pinkie:Oki doki  
Fluttershy:toma  
Brave:gracias *tomando su granizado*  
Fluttershy:me pregunto como les ira a Twilight y Sunset  
Brave:espero que bien...  
Fluttershy:¿como está tu granizado?  
Brave:rico...gh congelamiento cerebral aaaah D':  
Fluttershy:prfff tu cara jajajajajaja *hic* me dio hipo de la risa jaja *hic* ire a *hic* pedirle a pinkie un *hic* vaso de agua *se va*  
Brave:bueno jeje  
Fluttershy:pin*hic* pinke  
Pinkie:*detrás* ¡hi!  
Fluttershy:kiaa...gra-gracias  
Pinkie:no hay de que, pinkie siempre a tu servicio :3  
Fluttershy:*vuelve a la mesa* bueno ¿y como vas con eso de tus recuerdos  
Brave:bien, hay mucho que no consigo desbloquear  
Fluttershy:uh...¿desbloquear?  
Brave:tanto de mi pasado como de mi futuro...recuerdo esos días en la secundaria, preparatoria...sobre Bright, mi padre y mi mamá...aunque no puedo recordar su rostro, ni su voz...

Fluttershy se siente a su lado tratando de consolarlo y llevando su mano a su hombro

Fluttershy:no lo fuerces demasiado, deja que todo llegue a su tiempo  
Brave:gracias Fluttershy  
Fluttershy:termina ya tu granizado  
Brave:bien

Unas horas después Brave y Fluttershy fueron a ver como iba Rainbow en su trabajo

Rainbow:¡oye tu! No se corre aquí, puedes resbalar, !tu¡ nafa de "bomba" en la piscina y tu no estarás...¡¿es encerio?!  
Fluttershy:hola Rainbow Dash  
Rainbow:oh! Hola  
Brave:¿que hay?  
Rainbow:¿Qué les trae por aquí?  
Fluttershy:veníamos a ver como vas  
Rainbow:pues...bien, oye tu si lo rompes lo pagas ¿te enteras? Grrrr malditos críos  
Fluttershy:veo que haces bien tu trabajo  
Rainbow:ojalá pudiera darme un chapuzón, muero de calor  
Fluttershy:oh, podrías ¿Brave cambias por un rato por ella?  
Rainbow:sería genial que lo hicieras, porfi me calcinó T_T  
Brave:...no se, has sido muy mala conmigo hace mucho  
Rainbow:¡eso es mentira!  
Brave: =_=

*Flashback Time*

Rainbow:jejeje -dibujando en su cara mientras duermes

Rainbow:vamos vamos  
Brave:qué bien hoy hay pastel de postre :D *come un pedazo* Hmmmmm AHHHHHHHH!  
Rainbow:jajajaja nada como una gota de Chili del bueno :3

Rainbow:oye Brave! ¿Viste la ardilla?  
Brave:ardilla?  
Rainbow:la que pega con la rodilla *patadon en su cara*  
Fluttershy:Rainbow Dash ¿encontraste ya a la ardilla?  
Rainbow:sigueme, está por aquí  
Fluttershy:oki *sigue a Rainbow Dash*  
Brave: R.I.P

*Fin del Flashback*

Brave:¿debería ayudarte luego de todo eso?  
Rainbow:...yo...yo  
Brave: u_u hmp!  
Rainbow:buaaaaa Perdóname, no volveré a joderte, lo prometo con el meñique D': sustituyeme porfi  
Brave:¿Lo tienes?  
Fluttershy:*con su teléfono en mano* grabado totalmente  
Rainbow:agh!  
Fluttershy:ahora debes cumplir tu palabra  
Rainbow:ok, ok, ya...sólo sustituyeme porfi ¿si?  
Brave:ok

Minutos después

Rainbow:uf, menudo chapuzón y el agua estaba buenísima, me siento mejor, Brave! Listo ya pu...¿a donde fue? Menudo amigo, el no cumplió con su parte  
Fluttershy:ahí está *le señala*  
Gerente de piscina:promovido  
Brave:gracias señor, no le fallare  
Gerente de piscina:se que no muchacho, Rainbow Dash ahora el es tu superior  
Rainbow:tierra tragame  
Brave:es increíble, sólo di varias advertencias a personas que incumplían las reglas de la piscina y puf, me promovieron  
Rainbow:hijo de...pero señor yo siempre le roge que guardará ese puesto para mí  
Gerente de piscina:lo se, pero ya está ocupado  
Rainbow:vida cruel Q_Q  
Brave:genial, ya tengo trabajo  
Fluttershy:qué guay Brave n_n  
Rainbow:grrr, a mi puesto  
Brave:¡eso!, ve a tu puesto  
Fluttershy:bueno, ¿entonces te quedas?  
Brave:eso creo  
Fluttershy:bueno, pasaré por ambos cuando terminen su turno n_n bueno, hasta luego  
Rainbow y Breve:hasta luego

Unas horas más tarde ya estando todos libres y terminando su turno de trabajar, se reunieron en la plaza a tomar todos un refrescante helado y conversando entre ellos

Rainbow:uf, necesitaba comer algo fresquito, hay que ver el calor que hace  
Rarity:hasta el aire es caliente  
Fluttershy:que bien que te pagaran por adelantado Brave  
Pinkie:y gracias por los helados  
Sunset:gracias n_n  
Brave:no hay de que  
Mike:¿y como vais con eso de hacer que yo y Light devolvamos esa magia vuestra  
Sunset:hemos una solución pero no sabemos cómo aplicarla correctamente  
Twilight:ya lo resolvemos luego  
Brave:¿y como vais con vuestros empleos?  
Pinkie:todo normal  
Rarity:vendí mucha ropa veraniega  
Brave:qué bien

Y conversaron así por varios minutos y de pronto el collar de Brave se elevó y empezó a apuntar hacia enfrente de ellos  
Todos:¿Uh?  
Twilight:¿eso no es...?  
Fluttershy:lo...lo mismo que hizo con mike  
Brave:*se levanta del banco en el cual estaba sentado y mira hacia adelante* ...¿quien eres tu?

Delante de ellos estaba un chico de lentes, de estatura alta, tal y como Light les describió anteriormente, un chico listo, el miraba fijamente a todos y soltó una simple carcajada

Sunset:oye, responde cuando te hablan  
Shawn:soy Shawn...Shawn Eagle  
Twilight:¿eres uno de los que estaba con Black Brave?  
Shawn:en efecto...yo habría sido el siguiente luego de la pequeña Light  
Brave:no se porque, pero siento que tus intenciones no son nada buenas  
Shawn:vaya...que buen ojo jajajaja  
Brave:déjate de bromas ¿que buscas?

Shawn se sacó la camisa dejando mostrar a todos en sus hombros las marcas de Sunset y Twilight

Sunset y Twilight: ¡mi cutie mark!  
Brave:...¿tiene 2?  
Shawn:exacto...y aún quiero reunir las demás restantes, o sea todas y así volverme poderoso

Mike:¿de qué va éste? ¿qué buscas realmente?

Shaen:...no hay nada más increíble que el poder absoluto...pensé que eso de un poder divino eran patrañas, pero mi mundo se fue de cabeza al encontrarme con tu otro yo y enseñarme el poder que había en vosotras y en ti  
Brave:¡sigue soñando!  
Shawn:jajaja como sea, yo tengo el libro y puedo hacer cualquier cosa...obviamente no lo pondré en evidencia ahora, tengo principios, yo soy un genio y hagan lo que hagan jamás podrán evitar que lleve a cabo mi plan

Twilight:¡déjate de juegos!, no sabes con que te metes, devuelvenos ese libro a la de ya

Rainbow:o lo lamentarás *tornando sus dedos*

Shawn:tsk!...sabréis de mi muy pronto jajajaja *se vuelve invisible y huye*  
Twilight:¿que fue todo...eso?  
Sunset:dijo que él tiene el libro  
Brave:grrr son uno tras otro ¿cuantos chalados hay en este mundo?  
Twilight:siempre hay alguien que ansía poder, y son importar el riesgo lo detendremos  
Brave: no será fácil con el libro en sus manos, ese libro no tiene reglamentos, no cumple las leyes de otros universos...puede hacer lo que se le cante, viajar entre dimensiónes, tiempo, ejecutar magia aún cuando otro mundo no la posee o ni existe, cambiar forma, todo lo que se os ocurra, ese libro...hay que destruirlo  
Sunset:ese libro es una reliquia de nuestro mundo  
Brave: -le interrumpe- y un peligro para los otros, y más si cada momento cae en manos equivocadas...  
Rarity:pues hay que actuar ya  
Mike:ojalá pudiera devolverles ya la magia esta...  
Twilight:lo conseguiremos, pero hay que estar alerta...nuestra magia vuelve a estar en peligro de ser robada, el ya tiene la mía y la de Sunset  
Pinkie:jo :c  
Sunset:tranquila pinkie, lo resolvemos  
Pinkie: no es eso...nuestros helados...se derrotieron mientras estábamos conversando *snif* ;n;  
Sunset:oh...  
Pinkie:¿ese libro puede haber aparecer helados nuevos? Q_Q  
Brave:si, creo...

Continuara... 


	14. Capítulo 14: Búsqueda

Crimson:veamos, ¿qué vestido comprare hoy?...uh, hay tantos y no se que elejir...oooh este esta genial *va a caja* me gustaría llevarme este  
Cajera:bien, son 120$ jeje ese lo hice yo misma  
Crimson:buen trabajo  
Cajera:gracias nwn  
Crimson:bien, y toma 10$ de más, sigue así querida  
Cajera:muchas gracias n_n vuelva pronto  
Crimson:*agarra el vestido y se va de la tienda* vaya lata que daba la tía esa ¿uh?  
Shawn:hola Crimson  
Crimson:Shawn...¿que te trae por aquí?  
Shawn:digamos que ciertos asuntillos pendientes, como sabes Brave ha desaparecido  
Crimson:si esos mocoso...pobre Brave  
Shawn:aja...pobre de él, pero no estoy aquí para charlar sobre viejos encuentros...  
Crimson:¿y que es de ti ahora?  
Shawn:*saca el libro* sigo mi propio camino  
Crimson:wow, ¿ese no era su libro?  
Shawn:exacto...*se planta frente a ella* así que llevaré tu elemento de Generosidad  
Crimson:¿llevartelo...?!  
Shawn: tu elijes, por las buenas o por las malas  
Crimson:a...alejarte de mi *intenta darle un cachetazo*  
Shawn:*la detiene* por las malas pues

Shawn puso su mano en el rostro de Crimson quitándole la magia que había en su interior, Crimson quedó inconsciente por varios minutos, Shawn se marchó con un aire triunfal y apareciendo en su antebrazo la marca de la generosidad.

Mientras las chicas y Brave terminaban cada uno sus turnos de trabajo y quedando como siempre en Sugar Cube Corner y charlando de su dia

Brave:*tomando su granizado*  
Pinkie:y yo le dije "nha" y ella dijo "dhu" y yo lo deje "ah ah"  
Applejack:¿y que paso al final?  
Pinkie:yo me comí la última galleta :3  
Fluttershy:viva c:  
Brave:...  
Sunset:¿estas bien? Te noto un poco perdido  
Brave:ah...si, no es nada sólo me perdía en mis pensamientos  
Sunset:bueno

Luego, cada una se fue a su casa, Sunset Fluttershy y Brave fueron juntos a acompañar a Sunset a su casa

Sunset:aún esperamos que se presente alguna oportunidad, tal como dijiste si Light aprende algo importante sobre la amabilidad será capaz de devolverle el elemento a Fluttershy  
Fluttershy:bueno, habrá alguna oportunidad  
Brave:si, seguro  
Sunset:¿y como va en tu trabajo?  
Brave:bien, como siempre  
Crimson:ugh...uh...*se levanta*  
Brave:¿Crimson?  
Crimson:¡¿u-ustedes?!  
Sunset:¿que hacías en el suelo?  
Breve:*extiende su mano*  
Crimson:...*toma su mano y se levanta* fui...atacada por ese energúmeno de Shawn  
Brave:...  
Crimson:siento como si me hubiera absorbido toda mi energía  
Sunset:¿Absorbido?  
Brave:debió quitarle el elemento de Generosidad, como antes con ustedes  
Crimson:ugh... No me siento bien  
Brave:Fluttershy ve a aquel bar y pide un vaso de agua  
Sunset:te acompaño  
Fluttershy:o...ok, vamos  
Brave:tenía con el libro  
Crimson:sí...eso creo, lo tenía el  
Brave:ya veo ¿viste a donde se fue?  
Crimson:no...estaba inconsciente  
Brave:(tengo que recuperar ese libro)  
Fluttershy:aquí tienes  
Crimson:...gracias  
Sunset:¿te sientes mejor?  
Crimson:si...¿por que me ayudais? Se supone que éramos enemigos  
Sunset:te dijimos, somos buenos  
Crimson:hmmm, pues gracias...ahora he de irme tengo asuntos importantes que atender, gracias *se va*  
Sunset:bueno creo que nos creyó  
Brave:...  
Fluttershy:¿Brave?  
Brave:tenemos que dar con el y rápido  
Sunset:¿pero como?  
Brave:recordar como mi colgante reaccionó, significa que cada vez que hace eso está cerca  
Sunset:pero tendríamos que andar por cada calle de toda la ciudad, tardaríamos mucho  
Brave:creo que había un hechizo en el libro que permitía localizar los elementos de la armonía tal como Black Brave hacía, de esa forma el localizaba nuestra posición y a la vez les robaba la magia que guarda bis  
Sunset:pues hazlo  
Brave:sí, pero necesitaré un espacio libre de ruidos, con los ruidos de esos carruajes y la ciudad es imposible  
Fluttershy:¿qué tal...el castillo abandonado?  
Brave:si, serviría  
Sunset:genial, pues mañana luego de finalizar nuestros turnos de trabajo vamos para allá  
Brave:¿ireis?  
Sunset:claro! Somos un equipo ¿o no?  
Brave:si...pero me gustaría ir yo solo  
Fluttershy:¿que? ¡¿porque?!  
Brave:...pues no quisiera que salierais lastimadas...aún no tenemos todos vuestra magia recuperada  
Sunset:no me vengas con esa vieja excusa, Unidos seremos capaces de mucho, deja de querer encargarte de todo tu solo, pensé que ya lo habías superado  
Fluttershy:tiene razón...yo también daré lo mejor de mi  
Brave:ash...esta bien  
Sunset:bueno desde aquí seguiré yo sola, los veo mañana  
Fluttershy:adiós n_n  
Brave:...

Fluttershy y Brave fueron para casa una vez llegaron Fluttershy se puso inmediatamente a cocinar la cena

Fluttershy:lalala la la  
Brave:¿que vas a preparar?  
Fluttershy:pues...haré unos burritos vegetarianos  
Brave:interesante  
Fluttershy:¿qui...quieres ayudarme?  
Brave:uh...pues  
Fluttershy:es fácil, tu corta esas verduras en cachitos pequeños, anda intenta  
Brave:...ok  
Fluttershy:lo haces bien  
Brave:gracias

Ya habiendo terminado de preparar los burritos vegetarianos se sentaron en la mesa y Fluttershy puso en "Animal Planet"

Fluttershy:e-espero que no te importe, hoy hablarán sobre los conejitos  
Brave:no, no me molesta *come*  
Fluttershy:ok...  
Brave:esta muy bueno  
Fluttershy:gracias *come* mira a ese es tan lindo jiji

Una vez terminaron de comer ambos se fueron a dormir a su cuarto, Fluttershy se durmió rápidamente pero Brave no conseguía conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana de su cuarto salió y dejó entreabierta para cuando volviera, salto del tejado y se marchó en una dirección cualquiera. A la mañana siguiente Fluttershy despertó y fue a tocar la puerta de su cuarto para levantar a Brave para así desayunar pero no había respuesta

Fluttershy:bueno, dejaré que duerma un poco más

Fluttershy se dirigió a la cocina pero pasando antes por la sala de estar vio a Brave en el sofá tirado y durmiendo

Fluttershy:¿Brave? *lo mueve* o-oye...¿estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?...  
Brave:hmmmm *se levanta*  
Fluttershy:¿Por qué estás aquí?  
Brave:yo...no logré pegar ojo así que vi la TV por un rato  
Fluttershy:oh...bueno ¿quieres desayunar o dormir un rato más?  
Brave:*bosteza* desayunemos  
Fluttershy:ok *va y le prepara un café*

Cuando se hizo la una de la tarde, Brave fue a trabajar a la piscina y Fluttershy a la tienda de animales las horas pasaron rápido y todos fueron a Sugar Cube Corner como cada día luego de trabajar, tuvieron como siempre sus conversaciones, pero luego...

Sunset:¿uh? Es una llamada de Mike *atiende*  
Hola Mik...¿que...que ocurre? Habla despacio...¡ah!

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15: La otra cara de la moneda

Todos estaban corriendo, luego de recibir la llamada de Mike el cual, se encontraba en un gran peligro siendo perseguido por Shawn en busca de el elemento de Honestidad, Brave y las Chicas iban a toda prisa para poder encontrarse con Mike

Rarity:uf...uf...uf *se detiene* un...un respiro por favor  
Fluttershy:si..digan ustedes, adelantense  
Sunset:ok, luego daos prisa  
Rarity: -tomando aliento- si querida  
Sunset:vamos...uh? ¿Y Brave?  
Rainbow:él ni siquiera paró, siguió sin nosotras  
Sunset:¿que?...que raro, vamos hay que alcanzarlo  
Brave:uf...uf...uf *corriendo lo más que puede* Mike! ¡¿Donde estas?!  
Gente:¿uh? - ¿Qué pasará? - ¿Y esos alaridos?  
Brave:*sigue corriendo* diablos

Mientras tanto Mike

Mike:*escondido* uf...  
Shaw:escondiendote sólo retrasas lo inevitable, te encontraré tarde o temprano, una vez que te localize puedo hacerlo una segunda vez  
Mike:...  
Sunset:¿Mike?  
Shawn:ustedes  
Sunset:ah *pose de pelea* no...no intentes nada  
Rainbow:cualquier cosa que digas será denegada y de regalaban tortazo jeje  
Shawn:que risa  
Mike:...  
Brave:te tenemos rodeado, entreganos el libro y los elementos, ahora  
Shawn:hmp, vaya vaya, que sorpresa verte Brave  
Sunset:callate y danos el libro y nuestra magia  
Shawn:lo siento pero eso no está en mis planes  
Brave:entonces te lo quitaremos por las malas *la palma de su mano brilla* !toma esto¡  
Sunset:chicas, ¡al suelo!  
Brave:*le lanza la onda expansiva*  
Shawn:*usa el escudo mágico* je...yo también he leído todo libro sobre hechizos que se usan en tu mundo, este libro lo tiene todo  
Brave:grrr...  
Shawn:y tu ya puedes salir de detrás de esas cajas  
Mike:¡!  
Sunset:¡Mike corre!

Shawn hace lo mismo que hizo Brave contra el y disparando dónde Mike se escondía y por suerte corrió lejos y evitó a tiempo el ataque

Shawn:oh no, no huirás esta vez *lo persigue empujando a un lado a Brave*  
Brave:ah!  
Sunset:rápido *le ayuda a levantarse*  
Brave:¡tras el!  
Rarity:ay no...uf...uf esperenos  
Fluttershy:no doy mas...  
Rarity:otro descansito me vendría bien  
Mike:(uf...uf...demonios siento que mi corazón explotará) *tropieza* ah!  
Shawn:fin del juego mucha-  
Brave:*patada por la espalda*  
Shawn:agh! Maldito  
Mike:huye  
Shawn:no!  
Brave:*se pone delante* ni lo sueñes  
Mike:*corriendo* uf uf uf creo que me raspe la pierna  
Sunset:¡Mike!  
Mike:chicas :D estoy feliz de verlas  
Fluttershy:¿do-donde está Brave? Iba tras de ti  
Mike:está cerrándole el paso a ese tipo  
Applejack:bien lo primero es que te saquemos de aquí, vámonos luego vendremos a por Brave  
Sunset:vayan ustedes, no dejaré a Brave solo *se va*  
Applejack:muy bien, en marcha  
Mike:¿estará bien por sí sola?  
Applejack:tranquilo, estará bien  
Mike:ok  
Sunset:(espero que este bien)  
Rainbow:escóndete aquí  
Mike:pero si es donde me escondí antes -_-  
Rainbow:pero esta vez estaremos aquí por si viene  
Mike:Ok  
Applejack: y esta vez le quitaremos ese libro  
Todas:si

Mientras tanto Brave y Shawn luchaban dando y esquivando golpes y alguna ocasional onda expansiva y escudos, a la vez Sunset los buscaba oyendo los estallidos

Sunset:uf uf...*se detiene* que rápido se mueven...uf *sigue corriendo*  
Shawn:¡ya detente!  
Brave:me detendré, si me das el libro  
Shawn:ja! Sigue soñando  
Brave:mi paciencia se agota  
Shawn:¿y que harás? ¿He?  
Brave:desearás no haber nacido  
Shawn:vaya amenaza *sigue corriendo*  
Brave:*lo sigue

Shawn acabó en un callejón sin salida rodeado por Brave

Shawn:uf...uf  
Brave:uf...  
Shawn:que persistente eres  
Brave:tsk, gracias  
Shawn:y también un incordio  
Brave:¡basta ya! Devuélveme el libro  
Shawn:basta tu también...  
Brave:...  
Shawn:ellas ya no están aquí...  
Brave:¿y eso que?  
Shawn:...ya puedes dejar de actuar, se que eres tu Brave  
Brave:...ja...jajaja ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Eres muy listo Shawn...sólo tu hasta ahora te has dado cuenta  
Shawn:ja! ¿Dime todo el tiempo este fue tu plan?  
Brave:si, hasta que cierta persona...me traicionó  
Shawn:pensé que habías perdido  
Brave:una de...las hermosas características del libro es ver el futuro, supe que acabarías con Albatross y querrías el libro sólo para ti  
Shawn:vaya...interesante  
Brave:aún estás a tiempo...dame el libro y quizás no te haga cenizas  
Shawn:no tengo intenciones de hacer eso, tengo mis propios planes  
Brave:y yo los míos hasta que tu me traicionaste  
Shawn:¿y que entra dentro de tus planes? Dime, estoy muy interesado  
Brave:tsk! Sólo espero el momento de volver a mi mundo junto con esa Twilight, una vez allí me apoderate de Equestria  
Shawn:tsk, qué plan más absurdo  
Brave:tarde o temprano te quitare el libro  
Shawn:jajaja, nos vemos  
Brave:¡no!

Shawn se teletransporto fuera de allí y dejando para luego capturar a Mike...Black Brave que en realidad solo fingía todo el tiempo ser el Brave que las chicas conocieron, seguía en curso su plan...pero hasta no obtener el libro seguiría en el papel del chico bueno

Sunset:¡Brave!  
Brave:...*respira hondo* ¿Sunset?  
Sunset:¿a donde fue?  
Brave:huyó...tranquila, ya no nos atacará  
Sunset:¿estás seguro?  
Brave:si  
Sunset:vámonos de aquí  
Brave:vale...

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 16: Dura batalla

Brave se encontraba en casa de Fluttershy, sentado en el sofá del salón viendo la tele pero sin hacerle mucho caso perdido en sus pensamientos

Brave:(las cosas tomaron un muy estrepitoso giro, Shawn tomó el libro y planea hacerse con la magia teclas chicas, el ya conoce que yo gané en la unificación de mi yo de luz...pero...uf debo recuperar el libro rápido y si es posible de que descubran que sólo finjo hacerme el bueno)

De Pronto una gran jaqueca atacó a Brave

Brave:¡agh!...de-demonios...¡aaaaaah! (no te dejare)...uf

Justo en ese momento entró Fluttershy en casa volviendo de hacer las compras

Fluttershy:hola, ¿todo bien?  
Brave:s-si todo bien ¿que compraste? (debo mantener el papel lo más que pueda un mínimo error y sospecharian)  
Fluttershy:pues...hoy pensé...en hacer pastas pero  
Brave:aja(por ahora no he cometido error alguno, Estate bien)  
Fluttershy:...Rainbow dash y Sunset nos invitaron a ir a una salida, iremos a algún restaurante saldremos por ahí ¿te apuntas?  
Brave:...ok (si salen por ahí solas no he de desaprovechar la ocasión, Shawn podría atacarnos y yo podría quitarle el libro)  
Fluttershy:yey n_n

Y así ambos salieron y se reunieron con Sunset y Rainbow Dash, pasearon y fueron por varias calles con tiendas interesantes y recreativos, luego de eso fueron a comer s un restaurante

Rainbow:quieto un sándwich de jamón serrano  
Sunset:nosotros 3 simplemente una ensalada y de beber cocacola  
Mesero:enseguida  
Brave:*va una mesa y se sienta*  
Fluttershy:*se sienta al lado de Rainbow*  
Sunset:*se sienta junto a Brave* ¿y como os va a los dos? ¿Convivis bien?  
Fluttershy:pues sí, Brave es un gran compañero de piso n_n me ayuda con la limpieza los animales  
Brave:(no lo haría si dependiera de ello mi plan de venganza =_=)  
Rainbow:¿y cuando se casan? =w=  
Fluttershy:D8 ¿que? ¡¿Que?!  
Sunset:te lo advierto Rainbow Dash, no empieces =_=  
Fluttershy:e-eso! D8 No hagas esa broma conmigo n  
Brave:(taradas)  
Sunset:oh! Ahí llega nuestro pedido  
Mesero:qué aproveche  
Todas:gracia  
Brave:gracias...*come*

Luego de comer y pagar la cuenta, salieron del restaurante y pasaron por una fuente de agua, esas que están programadas para sacar el chorro y jugar con las luces que bajo el agua se encontraban, todas e incluyendo a Brave miraba fascinados el juego de luces y los chorros de agua pareciendo que interpretarán una danza bien practicada

Fluttershy:es...bellísimo  
Rainbow:muy cool  
Sunset:es hermoso  
Brave:sí...  
Fluttershy:observaría esto toda la noche  
Sunset:igual yo

Brave derrepente siente que algo le soba la pierna, se dispone a bajar su mirada y ve un gatito pequeño de pelaje blanco  
Gatito:miau :3  
Fluttershy:Aw, Hola lindura nwn  
Gatito: miau :3

El gatito corrió hacia adelante y deteniéndose mirando fijamente a Fluttershy y a los demás como queriendo jugar, Fluttershy muy perceptiva lo siguió y el gato huía de ella, sin dejar que lo atrapara

Fluttershy:ven aquí, no tengas miedo *lo sigue*  
Sunset:Oh, esperanos  
Sunset:yo les esperaré aquí, iré pidiendo un taxi, no tarden  
Brave:ok

Fluttershy:jaja, te atraparé  
Gatito:miau *se mete por un hueco de un edificio*  
Fluttershy:o-oye ven, no temas...sal...¿gatito?  
Brave:Fluttershy  
Fluttershy:¿uh? Siento haberme separado  
Sunset:*llega* no pasa nada jeje  
Rainbow:¿nos vamos ya? Tengo un graaaaan sueño  
Fluttershy:s-si  
Rainbow:genial vamonos ya  
Brave:*las detiene*  
Rainbow:¿Uh? ¿Que haces?  
Brave:¿no dijiste que llamarías a un taxi?  
Sunset:¿Uh?...pues si  
Brave:no me vengas con esas, el truco más viejo del libro, y hasta yo lo he usado  
Sunset:...la verdad gozó mucho de todo lo que puedo hacer estando solo escrito en un libro *se destransforma*  
Shawn:pero veo que debo mejorar mis tácticas, aún estoy verde  
Brave:retroceded  
Rainbow: conque tratando de darnosla con queso, ¿que le has hecho a Sunset?  
Shawn:je, debéis aprender a no dejar tirado a una amiga

Con un chasquido de dedos apareció entre una humareda Sunset atada de pies y manos

Shawn:el precio...el elemento de la lealtad ¿trató  
Rainbow:serás  
Fluttershy:no otra vez...  
Rainbow:uf...ok  
Brave:¡no te daremos nada!  
Rainbow:¡¿que?! ¿no te dejé claro lo de la otra vez? No dejaré que-  
Brave:guardate el sermón, no pienso dejar que trate de conseguir otro elemento más *a partir de su sombra crea una espada  
Shawn:veo que te guardaste unos trucos  
Rainbow:¡¿como puedes hacer eso?!  
Brave:...al fusionarme y ser uno creo que...adquirí casi todo lo que mi otro yo podía hacer...  
Rainbow:no me importa mientras nos deshagamos de él *coge un palo convenientemente apoyado en la pared* Fluttershy, retrocede  
Fluttershy:s-si  
Brave:no te arriesgues, sólo quitemosle el libro y ya  
Rainbow:ja! Riesgo fue mi primer palabra  
Shawn:como quieran *usa el libro y se duplica*  
Rainbow:¡¿se puede saber cuánta m*erda contiene ese libraco?!  
Brave:todos los hechizos que se conocen en Equestria, nada falta  
Rainbow:jo...der  
Shawn:vengan a por mi

Los 3 mas los 2 Shawn extras libraron una batalla en aquella calle convenientemente desolada y sin espectadores más que Fluttershy y Sunset, a Rainbow y a Brave les fue fácil librarse de los Shawns ya que son meras ilusiones, quedando sólo Shawn pero el no fue moco de pavo, esquivaba cada golpe que trataban ambos de atinarle, Fluttershy aprovechó la pelea para liberar a Sunset, Shawn no tardó en darse cuenta golpeó duro a Brave quitándole la arma que tenía y fue a por ellas

Shawn:¡no escapareis!  
Sunset:ah *retrocede* ¡Fluttershy!  
Rainbow:Fluttershy corre  
Brave:¡!  
Fluttershy:ah...ah...no...  
Shawn:...

Un gran y breve silencio se formó el tiempo parecía no moverse debido a la situación, fluttershy había cerrado con fuerza sus ojos...pero no noto dolor alguno, por lo que abrió sus ojos delante de ella se encontraba Brave habiendo recibido un tajo profundo en su cuerpo de la espada que luego se desintegró en manos de Shawn

Fluttershy:ah!  
Brave:...ah...va...váyanse  
Sunset:Fluttershy, Fluttershy vamos!  
Fluttershy:no, no me iré sin Brave  
Rainbow:dios...  
Brave:vayanse...vayanse ya!  
Fluttershy:pero  
Brave:*voltea hacia ella con mucha ira* ¡que te largues!  
Fluttershy:...*mira su cuerpo*

Brave:trataba de sostenerse en pie y con fuerza apretando su pecho tratando de no perder sangre, Rainbow Dash jalo del brazo a Fluttershy llevándola lejos de allí

Brave:uf...uf  
Shawn:...ja...¿que fue esa escenita? Te lanzarte como loco hacia ella, y dejando que te hiriera a ti...desde cuando aflojaste tanto  
Brave:pudrete...ugh  
Shawn:...no...no me digas que...vaya ahora entiendo, tu...no tienes el control completo, ahora mismo tanto tu como el otro Brave muy dentro de ti...luchais por conseguir dominar en cuerpo y mente, claro...por lo que veo te cuesta horrores ¿no?  
Brave:¿que sólo sabes parlotear? Solo sabes decir bla bla bla y ya ¿que sólo sabes pisar a los demás para alimentar tu estúpido ego?  
Me das pena  
Shawn:tsk, piérdete anda, ni te puedes mantener en pie, podría acabar con tu vida a la de ya, ¿te digo algo? Contaré hasta 10...1...2...3  
Brave:¿...de...de que vas?...ugh!  
Shawn:6...7...8...9 *se acerca y le empuja* 10  
Brave:*cae al suelo totalmente rendido*

Continuará... 


	17. Capítulo 17: Lucha Final

Brave:ah!  
Sunset:chicas! Ya despertó

Todas se encontraban fuera de la habitación de hospital de Brave, Sunset se había quedado esperando a que despertará

Brave:¿don...dónde estamos?  
Sunset:tranquilo...estamos en un hospital, curaron la herida que Shawn te hizo...te salvaste por poco...obviamente mentimos a los médicos...dijimos que fue un accidente de auto  
Rarity:¿Te duele mucho la herida esa?  
Brave:me...me siento bien...¡¿pero y ustedes?!...yo me desmaye  
Rainbow:uf...si, me lo quitó, no pude hacer mucho  
Brave:...mi*rda! -Golpeando fuerte la cama  
Sunset:...  
Brave:no puedo quedarme aquí, debo actuar ya y deshacerme de ese maldito Shawn *se levanta  
Todas:¡no!  
Brave:¡déjenme!  
Sunset:debes descansar, la herida aún no la han cosido... Es grave  
Applejack:deberás esperar  
Fluttershy:*entra en la habitación*...

Fluttershy se quedó detenidamente mirando las vendas que envolvía a Brave, un sentimiento de culpa invadía su tímida alma y sentía como si la estrujaran cada vez que la veía

Fluttershy:*sé va*  
Sunset:ella es la más afectada  
Twilight:no deja de culparse...  
Brave:...  
Sunset:nos iremos para que descanses un rato, tardará 2 días por lo menos en darte el alta

Todas se despidieron de a una de Brave, deseando una rápida recuperación

Brave:...(cada vez es más fuerte...ese impulso de proteger a Fluttershy a toda costa, pronto no me quedará control alguno

La mañana siguiente llegó el doctor entorpecen la sala de brave y se dispuso a revisar su herida, el doctor se impresionó de lo rápido quedando su herida audi que dio paso a que suturen su herida y darle el alta

Sunset:que bien que te hayas recuperado pronto  
Brave:si, pero tengo que tener cuidado

Sunset se dirigió a su mochila y de ella saco ropa para Brave

Sunset:Rarity te ha confeccionado ropas nuevas, le pareció bien una pequeña actualización de las anteriores que te hizo así que aquí están, nuevos atuendos

Brave:vaya...si que tiene buen ojo *se las pone* (muy buenas...he de reconocerlo) están buenas  
Sunset:bueno, vamos...todas nos esperan fuera  
Brave:ok  
Sunset:bueno, ahora a lo serio  
Rainbow:derrotar a Shawn  
Applejack:y cuando eso pase espero que no aparezca otro sub-villano por ahí que no nos cueste derrotar  
Brave:(tsk! No te lo aseguró)  
Pinkie:ojalá apareciera un monstruo de waffles :3  
Twilight:¿pero como lo localizaremos?  
Brave:sin problema, creo poder activar el colgante y hallarlo  
Twilight:perfecto  
Sunset:pues en marcha  
Brave:*se concentra*  
Todas:...  
Brave:*el collar se eleva y apunta* en marcha  
Todas:si

Y así todos se pusieron en marcha hacia donde Shawn se encontraba, al llegar frente a ellos había una inmensa casa y un gran jardín frontal y muy bien cuidado

Brave:¿qué es esto?  
Rainbow:¡¿él vive aquí?!  
Sunset:que cosas...  
Twilight:es increíblemente grande, su familia debe ser rica  
Fluttershy:seguro tendrán lindas aves exóticas :D  
Rainbow:no estamos aquí para disfrutar el paisaje, si no para arrearle una buena a ese manolito gafotas *truena sus puños*  
Pinkie:esa referencia no la entenderán los argentinos :3  
Applejack:entremos ya

Todos juntos abrieron la reja y se abrieron paso por el gran patio delantero de su casa

Rainbow:sabemos que estás ahí, sal y pelea  
Shawn:está bien  
Twilight:¿donde está?  
Applejack:allí *señala un balcón*  
Shawn:no esperaba visitas  
Applejack:baja y pelea  
Shawn:encantado pero dejaré que mis secuaces lo hagan por mí, no tengo tiempo ahorra *chasquea* ¡encarguense!  
Guardaespaldas:sí señorito Shawn  
Guardaespalda 1:es su última advertencia, váyanse  
Rainbow:¡Tsk!...wow, puedo tachar de la lista "pelear con guardaespaldas"  
Brave:no puedo perder tiempo *se teletransporta hacia la puerta*  
Rainbow:hey! No nos dejes aquí  
Applejack:déjalo, nosotras podemos contra estos  
Fluttershy:yo...yo la verdad me iría  
Sunset:vamos vamos, demostremos que podemos dar maña

Mientras Brave...

Brave:esté sitio es inmenso...esta debe ser la sala principal...ugh! No...no ahora

Brave empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor Fonsi pecho, sentís como si su corazón aumentará sus palpiteos a mil por segundo y fuera a explotar, seguido de eso Brave soltó un grito desgarrador y dividiéndose y quedando de nuevo separados, Brave no tardó ni un seguro en levantarse y atinarle un puñetazo a Black Brave tirándolo al suelo y luego se dispuso a huir de allí pero con extrema rapidez Black Brave conjuro una cadena hecha de magia quedando ambos esposados de mano a mano, Brave intentó liberarse pero era imposible

Black Brave:¿piensas que te librarás fácilmente? Ni hablar  
Brave:este estúpido juego se acaba ahora, suéltame ya  
Black Brave: mí pensarlo una vez que aniquile a Shawn y recupere el libro, volveremos a estar juntos y esta vez no será tan fácil separarte  
Brave:no te dejaré, esta vez yo dominare cuerpo y mente y jamás te dejaré salir, por ahora las habrás engañado...¡pero no más!  
Black Brave:no me hagas reir

Brave se dio cuenta de que la cadena ya no estaba en su mano, así que trató de huir pero la cadena volvió a aparecer en la palma de su mano

Black Brave:es inútil, esta cadena se activará cada vez que trates o pienses en huir, no escaparas jamas, ahora muévete ya estando separados por tu insolencia lucharemos contra Shawn...aunque dos es mejor que uno  
Brave:le quítate el libro cueste lo que cueste y yo dominare  
Black Brave:no si yo lo obtengo antes  
Brave:sigue soñando  
Black Brave:por ahora habrá tregua y pelearemos juntos  
Brave:y...haber genio *se va y activa la cadena* y si necesitamos atacar por separado  
Black Brave:tranquilo...esta cadena mágica es capaz de estirars metros por lo menos...mientras no pienses en huir podremos atacar por separado, si tratas en huir se activará  
Brave:que practicó  
Black Brave:jajaja, ¿así sueno cuando soy sarcástico?  
Brave:tsk..  
Black Brave:adelante pues  
Shaw:vaya...no esperaba invitados  
Black Brave:déjate de rollos y empezemos *forma 2 espadas a partir de su sombra y le da una a Brave*  
Brave:bien...  
Shawn:es un gusto volver a veros, yo también aprendí unos truquitos después de nuestro último encuentro, es interesante cuantas cosas contiene este libro, cualquiera sea de un mundo mágico o no puede utilizarlo, un libro sin reglas...díganme ¿quien es el genio?  
Brave:¡devuelve el libro!  
Shawn:hmp...

Usando los elementos que reunió de Twilight, Sunset y Rainbow Dash en su espalda aparecen alas y en su cabeza un cuerno

Shawn:la magia de su mundo es interesante, un gran descubrimiento...¿queréis el libro? ¡Pues venid a por el!

Continuará... 


	18. Capítulo 18: ¿Sed de Venganza?

Antes que nada para los que leyeron el cap 17 que por error publique el cap 16 por error, osea que lo repetí, ya está arreglando y está disponible para leer...sí ya lo has leído sigue con este

Por último, habrá una historia más llamada  
"Trozos de Memoria" en él habrá (sólo ya con sólo leer el título) pequeños fragmentos acerca de la historia y línea temporal de lo ocurrido con Brave y el libro, cómo se dividió como acabó en la playa en el capítulo 1 del fic "Nueva amenaza", etc

Shawn:adelante, ¡venid a por el! *con el libro en mano*  
Brave:¡tendrás tu merecido!  
Black Brave:!vamos¡  
Brave:sí...

Una batalla entre estos 3 comenzó, Brave y Black Brave atacaban con todo a Shawn pero él esquivaba volando o teletransportandose, pero eso no les detendría y seguían intentando derrotarle, Shawn los atacó con una onda expansiva, ambos esquivaron a tiempo el ataque haciéndose a un lado

Brave:espero que tus padres no te maten por eso  
Shaw:tsk, ellos siempre están viajando y trabajando, ni sabrán que me cargué el suelo  
Black Brave:basta de parloteo *lanza su espada contra Shawn*

Shawn solo recibió un pequeño corte en la mejilla habiendo esquivando suficientemente a tiempo el ataque

Shawn:se arrepentirán

Mientras las chicas...

Rainbow:*combina hoja y un boli* luchar con guardaespaldas...tachado  
Sunset:mis clases de defensa personal rindieron sus frutos  
Applejack:estos tipejos no son nada contra nosotras  
Pinkie:¡eso fue genial!  
Fluttershy:las 3 son muy fuertes  
Rainbow:¿quien dice que nosotras no somos capaces de luchar? Jeje  
Twilight:deberíamos entrar  
Sunset:no creo, Brave podrá contra él...tengo la corazonada de que ganara  
Rainbow:¿Y que hacemos mientras?  
Sunset:Esperemos aquí, creed en mí  
Twilight:esta bien, dejaremos a Shawn en manos de Brave  
Fluttershy:yo estoy con Sunset...él podrá  
Todas:si

Volvemos con los chicos :D

Shawn:es inútil...rindanse  
Brave:ja...¡jamas!  
Black Brave:pensé que eras un hombre Shawn, pero solo estás ahí arriba como un cobarde  
Shawn:ahorrarte tus insultos, no dejare que quiteis este libro...todos aquellos que en mi secundaria se burlaron de mi, me ignoraron y lastimaron...lo pagarán  
Brave:no...la venganza no es la solución, no tienes que hacer esto  
Shawn:¡no trates de hacerte el psicólogo conmigo!  
Brave:pero es así, ¿que ganarás con la venganza? Nada  
Black Brave:la venganza lo es todo...esas personas pagarán por haberme enviado aquí, yo no tenía porque ser desterrado  
Shawn:prfff, no eres más que un hipócrita Brave  
Brave:yo no lo soy, lo es...el  
Black Brave:no tenía porque ser desterrado, deje mi mundo en el que naci y creci sólo por una #%*§ compañera, que sólo hizo más que hacer que mienta por ella ¡¿y para que?!  
Brave:¿yo...siento eso?  
Shawn:por fin te das cuenta Brave...todos queremos justicia, hasta tu...  
Brave:no...no yo sólo no quería...Twilight y las demás siempre...por una amigo hay que darlo todo y...*recibe un puñetazo*  
Black Brave:¡pero no ser desterrado de tu mundo, de tu familia, casa, otros amigos sólo por una maldita amistad!  
Brave:...  
Shawn:no me mires a mi, es lo que sientes  
Brave:no...es...ridículo  
Black Brave:despierta imbécil, ¡¿crees que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por nosotros?! ¡No! Sólo se puso a lloriquear ¡¿y que paso?! ¡Estamos aquí!  
Shawn:acabemos con esta charla *saca el libro para hacer un hechizo* despidan- ¡¿ah?!  
Braves:¡¿ah?!  
Light:lo tengo

Light entró a toda mecha y transformada en poni pegaso gracias al elemento de Fluttershy que posee en su interior y quitándole el libro a Shawn

Shawn:¡vuelve aquí niñata! *volando hacia ella*  
Light:Brave coge...¡¿ah?! ¡¿El de nuevo?!  
Brave:¡light! Corre, esquivalo  
Light:*esquiva* Brave, cogelo *le lanza el libro*  
Brave:*salta* lo tengo  
Black Brave:*puñetazo en el ojo* dirás mio jeje

Light voló con rapidez para evitar que Black Brave recuperarse el libro

Black Brave:¡oye!  
Light:¡Bra-Brave!  
Brave:*se levanta* resiste  
Shawn:basta de intromisiones *consigue atrapar a Light* dámelo niña  
Light:ahhhh! No, no, es mio, ¡Sueltameeee!

Un jarrón golpeó la cabeza de Shawn haciendo que suelte a Light y retorciéndose de dolor, volteó a ver quien le había arrojado eso

Brave:¿Que no tienes vergüenza? Abusando de una niña  
Light:o-oye, que tengo 12 D: soy una preadolescente :T  
Shawn:me teneis harto grrrr

Black Brave se encontraba detrás de él y con una silla en mano dio un salto llegando a donde él en el aire y lo golpea en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, como última advertencia Black Brave le dijo que se rindiera pero Shawn no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, escondiendo su mano izquierda a la vista de Black Brave que se posicionaba detrás de él, empiezo a generar una carga eléctrica, se volteo y le golpeó en el estómago, electrocutandolo y a la vez dejándolo inconsistente y paralizado en el suelo

Brave:¡No!  
Shawn:tranquilo no morirá, a menos que me hagan enojar más de lo que estoy *vuelve a lanzar ese ataque eléctrico pero desde lejos*  
Brave:*usa el escudo mágico*  
Shawn:dejad de perder el tiempo  
Light:¡déjalo! *abre el libro* ¡to-toma! *le lanza su mismo ataque*  
Shawn:niña tonta *estira su otra mano reteniendo su ataque* pobre de ti niña  
Brave:¡light! ¡Detente no sigas con...  
Sunset:espero que Light les ayude  
Twilight:le vendrá bien una mano, al menos ella puede usar la magia nuestra  
Fluttershy:uh...  
Applejack:¿Que ocurre Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy:no se porque pero...tuve un horrible escalofrío...yo...  
Sunset:que clase de  
¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Todas:¿!

Continuará...


	19. Capítulo 19: La Venganza 1-3

Brave se encontraba impactado del golpe que Light recibió de Shawn, aparentando su puño se abalanzó sobre Shawn tirándolo al suelo, luego se levanto y corrio hacia Light preocupado de que ese ataque la hubiera matado

Light:ugh...  
Brave:¡Light! *corre hacia ella* ¡Light! despierta...despierta, light...  
Shawn:jaja, pobrecilla...*se levanta* eso pasa por meterse con cosas de adultos  
Brave:tu...¡juro que te mataré! ¡¿Como te atreves?!  
Shawn:*agarra el libro* acabemos con esto, tengo grandes planes que llevar a cabo  
Brave:¡¿crees que te dejaré?! Olvídate, *agarra la espada que Black Brave hizo* jamás te perdonaré  
Shawn:*se eleva en el aire*  
Brave:*corre hacia el* ¡baja cobarde!  
Shawn:cierra el pico y desaparece *le lanza un razo*

Brave:*esquiva* cobarde *le lanza su espada*

Shawn:*esquiva* parece que te quedaste sin arma

Brave:ugh…(¿Qué haré ahora?)  
Shawn:me divertire jugando contigo jaja *le lanza otro rayo*

Brave:¡ah! *se echa para atrás*

Shawn:baila para mi, jajaja

Brave esquivó a tiempo todos los ataques de Shawn, tirándose al suelo al esquivar uno de los tantos rayos que le lanzaba...miró un objeto que vio cerca de él planeando usarlo en el siguiente ataque que Shawn realizará, se levantó y se dispuso a traer la atención de Shawn

Brave:¿No tienes algo mejor?  
Shawn:¿te burlas de mi? *abre el libro* quedarás genial como escultura en mi dormitorio *le lanza un rayo*  
Brave:*agarra el espejo y refleja su ataque*  
Shawn:¡no!

Shawn recibió el ataque reflejado en el espejo, cayendo al suelo, sus latidos de su corazón aumentaron rápidamente, entrando en pánico mientras sus piernas iban petrificadose poco a poco, luego sus manos y finalmente su cabeza, quedando completamente petrificado luego de lanzar un grito de desesperación y dejando caer el libro al suelo

Brave:uf...*agarra el libro* ...¡Light!

Corriendo rápidamente al lado de ella, abrió el libro, un aura de un verde esmeralda curando las quemaduras del ataque de Shawn

Light:¿Bra...brave?  
Brave:tranquila, todo está bien...nos iremos ya

Mientras...

Rainbow:esa explosión...  
Twilight:tenemos que entrar, podría estar herido  
Sunset:¡! *corre hacia la puerta*

En ese instante la puerta principal se abre, Brave tenía entre sus brazos acurrucada contra su pecho

Brave:tranquilas, esta bien...todo ha terminado  
Applejack:dámela, yo la sostengo  
Brave:*le pasa a Light* finalmente recuperamos el libro  
Twilight:*coge el libro* ¡perfecto!  
Rainbow:lo conseguiste, al final los buenos siempre triunfan  
Pinkie:¡a festejar!  
Todas:si!  
Brave:shhh  
Applejack:oh, debe de estar cansada  
Brave:sufrió varias heridas en el combate, menos mal que habían hechizo de curación  
Twilight:sep, este libro lo contiene todo  
Brave:vamonos de aqui

Todos se dirigieron a celebrar la victoria a Sugar Cube Corner, light aún estaba inconsciente así que la dejaron en su casa antes de ir a celebrar

Pinkie:¡que no para la música!  
Applejack:¡yiiiiiiiiiha! Un gran hit  
Twilight:*bailando*  
Brave:*fuera*  
Sunset:oye ¿no celebras?  
Brave:si, sólo quiero tomar aire, tantas peleas y problemas me tienen estresado  
Sunset:te comprendo  
Brave:mañana volveré a Equestria y devolveremos el libro...todo a la normalidad  
Sunset:nos viene bien un laaaaaaargo respiro  
Brave:si...  
Fluttershy:holi...¿que charlan?  
Brave:mañana volveré a Equestria  
Fluttershy:cierto...te extrañaremos  
Brave:y yo a cada una de ustedes  
Fluttershy:¿no entráis? Ya viene el pastel  
Sunset:uh, yo quiero *entra*  
Fluttershy:jiji *entra*  
Brave:...

*al día siguiente*

Todos se reunieron en el portal de la escuela canterlot, listas para despedir a Twilight y a Brave

Applejack:volved pronto ¿si? *abraza a Twilight y luego a Brave*  
Brave:nos veremos pronto  
Sunset:cuidaos  
Pinkie:y mensajeanos más a menudo  
Twilight:promesa  
Sunset:bueno, bye  
Brave:Twilight, ¿me das el libro?  
Twilight:¿uh?  
Brave:yo mismo quiero entregárselo a celestia y disculparme por todo lo ocurrido...al fin y al cabo todo se inició por mi...  
Twilight:esta bien *le da el libro*  
Brave: adiós, te ve en el otro lado Twilight  
Twilight: ok, entra primero, hay algo que tengo que decirles a las chicas  
Brave: perfecto *entra en el portal*

Mientras en el otro lado...

Pinkie:¡Applejack! ¡Rarity! ¡Fluttershy! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Spike! ¡Pinkie Pie! *mirándose en un espejo*  
Applejack:¿qué diantres ocurre?  
Pinkie:Twilight y Brave ya vienen  
Rarity:uh, vamos e entonces  
Rainbow:¡a la sala del espejo!  
Pinkie:uh, ahí viene  
Brave:*sale del portal*  
Todas y Spike:¡Brave! :D  
Brave:*deja el libro en el suelo*  
Fluttershy:bien...bienvenido :D  
Applejack:Bienvenido a casa  
Pinkie:¿ya recordarse cuando es tu cumple? *dando saltitos*  
Brave:...no  
Pinkie:D: ¡el horroooooooooooooooor! TnT  
Rainbow:¿y Twilight?  
Brave:oh!...ella no vendrá  
Todas:¡¿que?!

Brave se dirigió al espejo, frente al espejo reflejando en él una sonrisa sádica se dio vuelta levantando las patas traseras y golpeando con una gran coz el espejo partiéndolo en miles de pedazos, las ponis quedaron impactadas de lo que acaban de presenciar, cada una con la boca abierta de par en par

Todas:¿¡no?!  
Brave:*poniendo un casco sobre el libro* mi venganza comienza aquí ¡jajajajajajaja!

Continuará... 


	20. Capítulo 20: La Venganza 2-3

Sólo oscuridad se veía, unas voces trataban de llamar a alguien como queriendo atraerla y que poco a poco se iban oyendo cada vez más fuerte e entendible, decían: Twilight...Twilight...Twilight... Cada vez se iban añadiendo más voces tratando de atraerla y esa oscuridad iba aclarándose y las voces seguían Twilight...Twilight...¡TWILIGHT!

Twilight: ah!  
Applejack:estas bien, eso fue un golpe muy duro  
Twilight:...¿que?  
Fluttershy:te estrellaste contra el portal  
Sunset:e...el portal  
Rainbow:¡ya lo sabemos! Lo vimos todas  
Sunset:¡no! el portal...ya no está  
Todas:¡¿qué?!

Todas juntas se abalanzaron tocando dónde el portal debía de estar pero estaba completamente sólido

Twilight:¡¿como?!  
Sunset:te dirigías a atravesar el portal te diste de bruces contra él como si fuera una pared y caíste muy fuerte contra el suelo...ni pudo desaparecer así nomás  
Twilight:¿pero como porque?...¡¿y si algo ocurrió en Equestria?! ¡¿Y si se cortó la conexión y Brave está atrapado entre dimensiones?! ¡¿Las posibilidades son infinitas?!  
Rarity:calmate  
Applejack:Rarity tiene razón, mantengamos la calma, probemos de nuevo  
Sunset*toca el portal* nada...no hay forma de volver  
Fluttershy:ay...no...  
Pinkie: D:  
Sunset:*golpeando la estatua* funciona torpe portal  
Twilight:ay no...si algo malo está pasando y yo no estoy ahí para resolverlo...vaya princesa soy  
Applejack:esto no es culpa tuya, obviamente se desactivó del otro lado, pregunta a las nuestras de allí, escribeles  
Twilight y Sunset:claro  
Sunset:*escribe* listo, no deberían tardar en responder...¿cierto?

4 horas después...

Twilight:es mi fin *llorando* mis amigas y Brave y todo Equestria debe de estar en una grandiosa apocalipsis y yo no estoy ahí para ayudar *sigue llorando*  
Applejack:debe haber otra madera...  
Sunset:no la hay...el espejo y la estatua es la única conexión con ambos mundos  
Todas:...  
Rainbow:ugh, esto me molesta mucho, un montón  
Pinkie:jo...que lata  
Sunset:solo...hay que pensar en alguna firma de-  
Twilight:el portal se desactivó del otro lado...no podemos hacer nada

Un silencio largo llenó la sala y con una gran desesperanza...cada unos bufando al no encontrar solución alguna,muchas ideas se descartaron, ninguna parecía solución más acertada...una a una Se fueron rindiendo y quedando sin ideas, la preocupación de Twilight crecía y crecía y además del sentido de culpabilidad

Sunset:quizás...quizás Brave se está enfrentando a lo que sea que pase y lo resolverá pronto...¿no?  
Fluttershy:esperemos que así sea...odiaría pensar que también cayó ante lo que sea que pase...  
Sunset:sí...  
Twilight:Soy un fracaso  
Rainbow:Twilight...  
Rarity:empiezo a deprimirme

De Repente...

Sunset:...¿Uh?...¡¿Chicas?! Venid, rápido rápido  
Twilight:¡¿qué ocurre?!  
Sunset:tenemos respuesta...¡tenemos respuesta!

Todas con el ánimo levantado corrieron hacia Sunset a ver que habían escrito en el libro

Twilight:déjame leer...  
Rainbow: ¿y?  
Fluttershy:¿es de Brave?  
Pinkie:¿es de "mi" pony? :3  
Rarity:Pinkie pie, es un momento serio  
Pinkie:¿serio? ¿Que s  
Eso? ¿Se come? :3  
Ratity: -_-  
Twilight:..."Twilight...soy Rainbow Dash..."  
Rainbow:¿soy yo quien mensajeo? Jaja genial  
Todas: Shhhh  
Twilight:"todo esto es un caos...la princesa Luna, Cadence y Celestia cayeron y están en prisiones burbuja, no hay forma de liberarlas, tratamos de todo pero nada las consigue quebrar, todo Ponyville es casi ruinas y muchos ponys son meras estatuas, todo Ponyville ha sucumbido"  
Applejack:¿ante quien?  
Twilight:...Brave  
Todas:¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

En Equestria

Rainbow:*escribiendo* Brave...el espejo lo rompió ¿no sabéis otra manera de volver?, te necesitamos...sin ti nosotras no podemos enfrentarlo...  
Fluttershy:tengo miedo...¿y si nos encuentra?  
Pinkie:tardará siglos en encontrar mi super duper escondite secreto de planeamiento de fiestas!  
Applejack:si, nosotras no lo supimos, el menos  
Rainbow:si pudiera quitarme de sus cascos ese libro...  
Rarity:a menos que quieras acabar como estatua...yo ni loca salgo  
Fluttershy:...  
Rainbow:tranquila Fluttershy, Twilight de seguro encontrará otra manera  
Fluttershy:eso espero, al menos estamos todas a salvo y tu Angel  
Spike:Twilight...  
Applejack:tranquila, ella volverá y seguro nos salvará  
Spike:Esperemos que así sea  
Rainbow:no creo que haya otro portal...Brave lo rompió  
Spike:...¡! Y si...¡¿lo reparamos?!  
Todas:¿Uh?  
Spike:puede funcionar, sólo juntemos todos los cristales rotos pegándolos o uniéndolos y quizás vuelva a funcionar  
Applejack:pero debemos correr al castillo de Twilight y está lejos, Brave nos descubriría  
Spike:hay que intentar  
Rainbow: ¡tiene razón! Paramos a Nightmare moon, Discord, Tirek, Crystalis, Rey sombra...podemos detener a Brave  
Spike:bien dicho  
Pinkie:¡en marcha!  
Todas:¡si!

Y así todas discretamente salieron del escondite de Pinkie Pie, salieron fuera y corrieron ocultándose cuidadosamente en cada esquina para no ser pilladas por Black Brave

Fluttershy:uuuuy *temblando*  
Rainbow:tranquila Fluttershy, estaremos bien en tanto...  
Fluttershy:¡Angel! Deja esa zanahoria  
Ángel:...*negando con la cabeza*  
Fluttershy:Ángel porfavor  
Angel: :(  
Brave:vaya vaya, que tenemos por aquí  
Fluttershy:¡ANGEL!  
Brave:*lo atrapa* mirad que sorpresa, las otras 5, pena que Twilight decidió quedarse en el otro lado  
Applejack:mentiroso, Twilight está atrapada allí por tu culpa  
Brave:Jaja, lo se  
Fluttershy:suelta a Ángel -con un tono furioso  
Brave:creo que me divertire un rato con ustedes

Brave las encerró a todas en prisiones burbujas irrompibles, spike por suerte se escondió tras un fardo de paja, Brave se llevó a las chicas donde Celestia y muchos otros aldeanos estaban encerrados

Brave:mas para mi colección, díganme princesas ¿que se siente perder?  
Celestia:esto no acaba aquí, aún queda Twilight allí fuera en otra dimensión  
Brave:ella no será problema  
Luna:eso crees tu  
Brave:bueno entonces cuando la encierre en una burbuja podré tachar finalmente de mi lista, ¡vengarme!  
Bright:¿que te ha pasado Brave? La última vez que te vi dijiste que todo estaba bien  
Brave: debiste haber hablado con mi otro yo, pero no...te odio te aborrezco, desde el día en que me tuve que sacrificar por ti y tu...no hiciste más que lloriquear, por tu culpa fui enviando a otro mundo en cuál tarde meses en adaptarme a esa especie de "humanos"...  
Bright:entonces el tema es conmigo, no con ellas o todos los habitantes  
Brave:¿y arriesgarme a que puedan quitarme este poder o me derroten? Es mejor tomar precauciones, y todo aquel con una mínima chance será encarcelado  
Pinkie:uh pues que pena~  
Brave:¿uh?  
Pinkie:porque aún queda alguien en Ponyville  
Applejack:*susurrando* Pinkie no, no le digas  
Brave:¿alguien más?...¡el dragón!  
Spike:vamos vamos vamos

Spike se encontraba juntando todos los vidrios rotos del portal y acomodandolos para pegarlos, uno por uno y con algo de nervios los juntaba

Spike:espero que funcione...*levanta el espejo y se dispuso a colocarlo donde iba* bien...y ahora el libro...¿donde andara?  
Brave:¿buscas esto?  
Spike:*se voltea*  
Brave:*con el libro en la mano*  
Spike:no...  
Brave:game over  
Spike:¡no! *se abalanza sobre el*  
Brave:agh! Inútil dragón *lo sujeta por la cola* basta de tonterías *lo aprisiona en la burbuja* buen intento...tengo que reconocerlo, pero los sucios jueguitos acaban aquí, ella...jamás... volverá  
Spike:...ya  
Brave:¿uh?  
Spike:ahora lo entiendo...tienes miedo  
Brave:tsk...¿y eso a que viene?  
Spike:tienes miedo de que Twilight te gane, jajaja Tienes miedo de que Twilight te de una paliza jajaja  
Brave:¿quieres que siga tu tonto jueguecito? ¡Bien! *coloca el libro y repara el espejo* veremos...quien ríe último ríe mejor y ese seré yo jajaja

Continuará... 


	21. Capítulo 21: La Venganza 3-3

Brave atravesaba el portal junto a Spike encerrado en la burbuja, una vez salieron por la estatua de la escuela Canterlot, localizó a las chicas y se teletransporto junto a ellas, todas de la impresión voltearon a la vez viendo delante a Spike encerrado

Twilight:¡spike!  
Spike:Twilight Q_Q  
Twilight:¡Suéltalo!  
Brave:para el carro monada, esto no acaba aquí...vine para aprisionarte y terminar esta tontería de una vez...tu amigo farda de que puedes vencerme y quiero verte intentarlo jajajaja  
Fluttershy:¡¿porque?!  
Sunset:cierto '¿porque haces esto?!  
Brave:qué tontas sois, ¿aún no os dais cuenta?

Un simple minuto y medio le tomo a Twilight para darse cuenta de que Black Brave fue quien ganó y no Brave en la pelea en el castillo, de forma firme e intentando no tartamudear Twilight dijo...

Twilight:¿Black...Brave?  
Brave:en efecto  
Sunset:¿como?...  
Brave:desde que me fucione de nuevo con mi otro yo, por lo que veo finji bastante bien jajaja, jamás sospechasteis  
Twilight:¿qué fue de Brave?  
Brave:el ya no está, tome completamente el control  
Sunset:no...  
Fluttershy:Brave...no...  
Rainbow:ca...¡canaya!

Rainbow Dash se abalanzó sobre Black Brave pero a el le fue fácil reducir los puñetazos al azar que ella lanzaba sólo por furia

Brave:*la empuja* un esfuerzo inútil  
Rainbow:te arrepent-  
Brave:*poniendo su mano en su estómago, cállate y desaparece  
Twilight:¡Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow en su último esfuerzo dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación y temor a lo que se le avecinavahacia Twilight y las demás, fue transformada en piedra

Twilight:¡nooooo!  
Applejack:¡Rainbow!  
Rarity:aaaaaaaaaaah  
Sunset:eres un monstruo...  
Brave:¿quien sigue?  
Applejack:¡te voy a dar tus pataditas y bien merecidas! *patada*  
Brave:*le agarra el pie* tirar así tu vida por la borda, al parecer este mundo sólo está condenado a desaparecer y quedar en el olvido *la convierte en piedra*  
Twilight:¡basta!  
Sunset:*toma su mano* hay que irnos  
Twilight:pero Aj...Rainbow  
Sunset:ya no hay nada que hacer  
Brave:*va hacia ellas*  
Twilight:*llorando* va...vámonos  
Sunset:Fluttershy Muévete, vamos  
Fluttershy:basta...  
Sunset:vámonos  
Pinkie:¡Fluttershy!  
Rarity:querida vamos *toma su mano*  
Fluttershy:Rainbow...Applejack *llorando*  
Sunset:alto...  
Twilight:¿?  
Sunset:creo que se que hacer  
Rarity:hayamos ya  
Sunset:no, el Brave que conocemos no puede desaparecer así sin mas, el es parte de ti, no puedes esconderlo  
Brave:ja! ¿A qué viene eso?  
Sunset:¡Brave! Se que sigues ahí, se que estas luchando contra el, ¡animo!  
Twilight:sun...sunset  
Sunset:tú puedes Brave, lucha...se que eres capaz

Fluttershy tomando todas sus fuerzas y vigor posible, se unió a Sunset

Fluttershy:¡creemos en ti! Lucha  
Brave:jajaja, que ridículo estáis haciendo, sus esfuerzos son de lo peor  
Fluttershy:¡Brave! Se que puedes  
Twilight:fluttershy...  
Sunset:eres más fuerte que el  
Fluttershy:creo en ti, todas nosotras

Rarity sin ser menos que las demás, se une

Rarity:¡es cierto! Has sido capaz de un montón de cosas, cosas inimaginables

Luego Twilight...

Twilight:desde que llegaste enfrentarse muchas cosas, superarste y demostraste mucho más

Y finalmente Pinkie y obviamente a su estilo

Pinkie:¡tú puedes! Dame una B dame una R dame una A dame una V dame una E *saca eso que usan las animadoras de quien sabe donde*  
¡¿Y que se forma?!  
Todas:¡Brave!

Brave:empieza a sentir muchas convulsiones en su cuerpo, llevaba las manos a su pecho como si su corazón fuera a explotar, una cargante luz que apuntó cielo y hasta el infinito lo rodeo y de cada lado de esa explosión luminosa Brave logró separarse de su contraparte, las chicas lanzaron un grito de victoria y reuniéndose alrededor de Brave ayudándolo a levantarse

Twilight:Bienvenido  
Pinkie:eso, wiiiiiiii  
Sunset:lo lograrse  
Fluttershy: n_n  
Brave:he...chicas  
Todas:...  
Brave:*en el suelo* estoy de este lado...  
Todas:ups! *sueltan a Black Brave*  
Black Brave:*cae* auch...  
Brave:qué alegría volver a verlas  
Twilight:perdón por no darnos cuenta de que ni eras tu  
Brave:no las culpo...era yo pero no yo mismo, era casi imposible notarlo  
Fluttershy:¿qué hacemos con el?  
Sunset:obvio, acabarlo  
Twilight y Brave: *intercambian miradas*  
Twilight:déjalo *la detiene* el ya no tiene el libro*  
Sunset:pero puede volver por...  
Twilight:creeme

Spike se encontraba en Equestria ya que su burbuja se rompió luego de Brave dividirse en 2 de nuevo e igual para los ponys encerrados y convertidos en piedra, así que quitó el libro así no podía regresar

Spike:misión cumplida :)

Black Brave recuperó la conciencia y trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía al igual que el de Brave por la brusca separación que tuvo lugar, Rainbow y Applejack volvieron a la normalidad

Black:grrrr...no habéis oído lo último de mi, esto no quedará así

Applejack que estaba detrás le atina en la cabeza con un palo, quedando completamente inconsciente

Applejack:no de ti pero de mi si lo oirás, capullo  
Rainbow:¿Brave?  
Brave:volví...  
Rainbow:te ves horrible :v  
Brave:jajaja...lo se  
Applejack:¿espero que tengan cárceles en Equestria  
Twilight:será desterrado a la peor prisión de todas  
Rainbow:mejor  
Brave:bueno...creo que yo...si no les importa...descansaré un ratiiiiiiii...*cae inconsciente*  
Todas:¡Brave!

Continuará...


	22. Capitulo 22: Una desesperada Solución

Avanzando por un corto pasillo, que se iba iluminando al pasar por al lado de unas lámparas colocadas en las paredes, luego de atravesar aquel pequeño pasillo se pasaba a una sala circular iluminada por una gran ventana oval por el que se filtraba unos cálidos rayos de sol, dejando ver encadenado con sus cascos delanteros sujetados por detrás de la espalda a Black Brave

Black Brave:...  
Brave:tienes lo que te mereces  
Black Brave:¿solo vienes a decirme eso? -respondió sarcásticamente  
Brave:se acabaron los juegos, toda esta sala está sellada, así que no intentes ninguno de tus trucos, se acabó...el libro fue devuelto y está en un lugar seguro  
Black Brave:tsk!...mi turno no ha a acabado, aún sigo en el juego  
Brave:¿a qué viene eso?  
Black Brave:...la vida es como un juego de ajedrez...hay muchas posibilidades...se avanza y se retrocede, puedes cometer errores y creer que nada pasará pero siempre hay consecuencias y se paga un alto precio...somos un simple peón a la espera de una respuesta para seguir el sendero que enfrente se nos ha puesto y vencer a esa fuerza que te acongoja  
Brave:...  
Black Brave:yo aún no me he salido del tablero...cuando sea mi turno de mover...larga vida al rey  
Brave:...*se va*  
Black Brave:no nos queda mucho tiempo y lo sabes -le gritó mientras Brave se marchaba  
Brave:*sé detuvo por unos segundos* uf...*sale de la sala*  
Twilight:¿que te ha dicho?  
Brave:no cooperara, es una pérdida de tiempo  
Twilight:tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para obligarle a rendirse, necesitamos nada más que te fortalezcas para poder absorberlo tu a él *se va*  
Brave:sí...*Kira un calendario colgado en la pared* tiempo...*se va*

Brave paseaba por Ponyville con la mirada baja y perdido en sus pensamientos

Brave:(debo de actuar ya...¿pero qué he de hacer?...no podré por siempre ocultarles la verdad, tarde o temprano lo sabrán...pero no quiero preocuparlas más de lo que están) -choca con un poste- ... Auch  
Twilight:¡Brave!  
Brave:¿uh? *voltea*  
Twilight:las princesa y yo te necesitamos en la sala de reuniones, hablaremos de qué hacer con Black Brave  
Brave:fusionarme no es una opción, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo  
Twilight:eso ya lo hablaremos con ellas  
Brave:ok

Una vez allí

Twilight:Celestia ¿qué hacemos?  
Celestia:tienes que volver a fusionarte, hay que intentarlo  
Brave:lo hice pero falle, no soy tan fuerte como el  
Luna:¿y cómo es que él es más fuerte que tu si sois el mismo pony y el libro ya no lo tiene  
Brave:no lo se, no tengo explicación alguna  
Cadence:¿y usando el libro?  
Brave:podría quitármelo y huir  
Twilight:debe haber algo...  
Celestia:pues no hay ideas, amenos que fueras un unicornio no podrías ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo  
Twilight:prfff qué idea tan mala  
Cadence:pues si jaja  
Brave:no, no es mala idee  
Las 4:¡¿uh?!  
Brave:el libro puede hacerlo posible, en una de las páginas había un hechizo de metamorfosis TUP, creo que podría ser unicornio aunque es sólo por una mínima cantidad de minutos...puedo hacerlo  
Twilight:no te ofendas pero ese plan es tonto  
Cadence:pienso lo mismo  
Luna:y arriesgado  
Brave:¡hay que intentarlo!

golpeando sus cascos contra la mesa hizo callar a todas dejando un gran silencio en toda la sala

Brave:nada debe ser descartado...si hay una mínima posibilidad hay que hacerlo, ni quiero que más ponía o personas acaben mal paradas por mi culpa...quiero terminar esta pesadilla...  
Celestia:...  
Twilight:tra..tranquila Princesa Celestia yo lo resolverá jeje...  
Celestia:Luna, traerme el libro  
Luna:enseguida -se marcha a buscar el libro  
Celestia:...puedo comprenderte, sientes dolor y miedo...pronto acabaremos esta pesadilla y tienes razón nada debe ser dejado al azar  
Twilight:¿habla en serio?  
Celestia:si  
Luna:*vuelve* aquí está *abre el libro*  
Celestia:perfecto, es tu turno  
Brave:*agarra el libro y se concentra*

La marca de Brave empieza a destellar junto al libro elevandolo en el aire y lanzando un rayo hacia Brave un cuerno empezó a surgir de su frente y causándole algo de jaqueca por la metamorfosis y siguiéndolo sus alas que desaparecían como si nada

Brave:...creo que ya, esta forma...sólo resistirá 5 minutos, creo que será suficiente para poder fusionarme sin problemas

Celestia:bien, Twilight teletransportaos a la celda donde se encuentra Black Brave de inmediato  
Twilight:si Princesa Celestia

Y así Twilight se puso al lado de Brave y con su magia se teletransportaron a la entrada de la celda de Black Brave

Twilight:ve...y suerte  
Brave:gracias...*entra*  
Twilight:alto, quizás te venga bien que te preste algo de mi magia alicorn, ponte enfrente mía  
Brave:recuerda que no tengo mucho, esta forma es inestable  
Twilight:será un segundo *toca su cuerno con el de el* listo...ve  
Brave:*entra*  
Black Brave:...je ¿es esto una broma de cámara oculta? Jajaja mirate...que ridículo te ves...unicornio ¿esa es tu idea?  
Brave:es una posibilidad  
Black:adelante *agacha la cabeza*

Brave usó su magia más la que Twilight le prestó para absorberlo y volver a ser uno por tercera vez pero siendo Brave quien domine esta vez, los pocos minutos de la transformación se iban acabando y Brave se impacientaba de no poder conseguir resultado alguno

Brave:vamos...vamos  
Black Brave:*levanta la mirada*¿ ya acabaste?  
Brave:...  
Black Brave:ríndete ya...jamás conseguirás absorberme  
Brave:*se detiene* ¡¿porque?! ¡¿Como eres más fuerte que yo?! No lo entiendo

En ese momento Black Brave se levanta bruscamente y acercándose a Brave haciendo que caiga al suelo del susto

Black Brave:¡¿Quieres respuestas?!  
Brave:*temblando*  
Black Brave:¿Sabes por qué sigo aquí a pesar de tus esfuerzos de eliminarme?...yo soy la encarnación de todos tus aspectos negativos  
Brave:...¿que? -Sus ojos se dilatan mostrando miedo e impresión-  
Black Brave:soy la encarnación de todos tus aspectos negativos: Miedo, culpa, celos, ira, egoísmo...eso es lo que me hace fuerte y superior...eres incapaz dejar el pasado atrás aunque tú digas lo contrario, yo seguiré existiendo, justo ahora noto tu miedo y con ello me hago más fuerte, es por eso que no puedes ganarme...  
Brave:*vuelve a se pegaso* ...no, te equivocas, ya hace mucho que deje de buscar respuestas sobre mi pasado, mire hacia adelante y seguí  
Brave:¿por qué sigo aquí?...¿porque sigo existiendo entonces?  
Brave:*sale de aquella sala*  
Twilight:¿funciono? ¡¿Brave?!

Brave huyó lejos de allí, Las horas pasaron y no había señales de Brave, las ponys muy preocupas por él salieron y revisaron Ponyville de pies a cabeza pero no lo encontraron por ninguna parte, él se hallaba deambulando por el bosque Everfree sin importarle los peligros que allí se encontraban, casualmente Zecora andaba por allí recogiendo hierbas exóticas para sus pociones

Zecora:vaya joven potro ¿que te trae a este bosque a altas horas de la noche?  
Brave:(genial, la rimadora...) nada importante...  
Zecora:te veo acongojado, algo en tu mente te está matando  
Brave:no se que mas hacer, pensé que deje mi pasado atrás, pero mi-  
Zecora:*pone su casco en su boca* comprendo bien, nuestras pasadas acciones no son fácil de olvidar...pero si tus acciones son puras se puede remediar...de los errores se aprende y si estas dispuesto a avanzar, jamás se debe olvidar...por duro que sea  
Brave:¡pero así jamás podré fusionarme y ganarle!  
Zecora:escuchame bien no debes olvidar, el pasado lo hay que enfrentar...escucha a tu corazón y no a tu cerebro  
Brave:...  
Zecora:la respuesta te la dará tu corazón, recuerdalo *se marcha*

Brave se quedó unos minutos asimilando todo lo que Zecora le dijo, volvió al castillo y se disculpó con todas por preocuparlas

Brave:perdonad  
Twilight:esta bien, tómalo con calma  
Celestia:Está bien, al menos lo intentamos  
Luna:le encontraremos solución  
Brave:sí  
Applejack:ánimos compañero  
Pinkie:sonríe~ :3  
Brave:...

Continuará...


	23. Capítulo 23: Lazo eterno

Brave:¿una rastro?  
Light:si, venden un montón de cosas, muñecos, artesanias, libros, habrá mogollón de cosas, acompañamos anda  
Brave:bueno...necesito una distracción...no hago más que amargarme  
Sunset:¡genial!  
Light:si, viva jiji  
Fluttershy:será hoy a las 5pm  
Light:debemos ir 5:50, a las 5 empiezan a montar los puestos  
Sunset:así que mientras pasemos por ahí  
Brave:ok

1 hora y media después...

Light:siiii, ah mira esto y esto qué guay se ve  
Fluttershy:jaja, te ves muy emocionada  
Light:mamá trabaja tanto que pocas veces podemos ir a un rastrillo de estos  
Fluttershy:pues a disfrutar, tu madre nos quiere devuelta a la 7, ni un minuto más  
Light: vale, jeje mirad esto :D  
Brave:niños  
Sunset:si jaja  
Fluttershy:e-espera no te alejes tanto D:  
Brave:Light, quédate a nuestro lado, no querrás perderte  
Light:vale *toma de la mano a Brave* vamos camináis como ancianos, moveos :T  
Brave:jaja, ok  
Sunset:wow...hace tiempo que no te veo sonreir  
Brave:bueno, mientras me distraiga...  
Fluttershy:bueno pues...a disfrutar

Luego de ver casi la mitad de lo que vendían en la galería, fueron a un restaurante a tomar unos batidos y sándwiches de huevo y lechuga, excepto Light que comió una hamburguesa...y no, no vegetariana

Light:¿enserio ninguno de vosotros coméis carne? *ñum*  
Fluttershy:...yo soy vegetariana  
Sunset:nosotros somos ponys en otro mundo, si comemos eso sería canibalismo :s  
Brave:creo que tengo un vago recuerdo de haber probado eso...ahora quiero potar...

Una vez terminaron dieron una última vuelta a la galería

Sunset:Light ven mira esto  
Light:voy *va con ella*  
Fluttershy:nosotros dos ya iremos llendo a fuera  
Sunset:vale, vamos en un segundo  
Fluttershy:vamos Brave  
Brave:hay millares de objetos aquí...¿Uh?

Brave dirigió su mirada a una chica acompañada de un muchacho, la chica compra un brazalete y se lo entrega al muchacho y luego el muchacho a la chica

Brave:eso fue raro  
Fluttershy:¿Uh? ¿el que?  
Brave:ven *va al puesto* resulta que una chica compró este y se lo dio a un chico y luego el hizo lo mismo  
Fluttershy:oh...jaja son brazaletes especiales, supuestamente si le regalas uno a una persona como un amigo o alguien al que le tengas afecto jamás serán separados...ni la mayor fuerza maligna podrá deshacer ese enlace de amistad o noviazgo *compra uno* extiende tu mano  
Brave:...ok *extiende su mano*  
Fluttershy:* coloca el brazalete en su muñeca* listo  
Brave:¿Ah?...  
Fluttershy:somos amigos...¿no?  
Brave:sí...pero yo no  
Fluttershy:eso no importa funciona si se la entregas a alguien que no quieres perder...además...la...la de dos es para más que amigos *aparta la mirada algo sonrojada y enredando algo nerviosa su dedo en su cabello*  
Brave:gracias Fluttershy *toma su mano* espero que nada me separe de ustedes...sin vosotras no estaría aquí  
Fluttershy:si n_n  
Brave:que nuestra amistad...dure eternamente  
Sunset:¿nos vamos tortolitos?  
Fluttershy:¡ah! No me des esos sustos ¡¿y como que tortolitos?! Ni bromeando hagas eso  
Brave:jajajaja  
Fluttershy: ¡oye! D:  
Sunset:jaja tranquila, no te lo tomes tan a pecho  
Fluttershy:si...perdón jeje  
Sunset:bueno, ¿llevarás a Light devuelta sola? ¿Estas segura que no quieres ve vayamos contigo?  
Fluttershy:estaremos bien  
Sunset:bueno, bye  
Light: adios nwn  
Sunset:vámonos  
Brave:ok

Sunset y Brave iban de camino a la Escuela canterlot para que Brave regresará al castillo y descansar

Sunset:vas muy callado  
Brave:estoy bien  
Sunset:¿que te preocupa?  
Brave:no es nada...  
Sunset:¿que es lo que Fluttershy te compró?  
Brave:es una clase de brazalete especial...supuestamente nada, ninguna fuerza sobrenatural o ente poderoso nos separará...algo así dijo  
Sunset:es un gran regalo...yo tampoco querría que algo nos separase  
Brave:...  
Sunset:quiero decir...que...bueno...me importas mucho y no me gusta la idea de que algo nos pudiera separar por siempre, quisiera que te quedases con nosotras y seguir juntos  
Brave:yo igual, sin ustedes no soy nada  
Sunset:tú lo vales Brave...tanto para mi como las demás  
Brave:y ustedes para mi

Continuará 


	24. Capítulo 24: Una Manita

Black Brave:pierdes el tiempo...sólo nos quedan 10 días...¿hasta cuando vamos a seguir esperando?  
Brave:pienso en una solución...no dejaré que me controles denuevo  
Black Brave:pierdes el tiempo...pronto no habrá nada, ¿esperaras hasta tanto?  
Brave:déjame en paz...

Brave salió de aquella celda y se fue a él Castillo de Twilight para ver si encontró una solución para que Brave no sea absorbido otra vez y deshacerse de Black Brave de una vez por todas, en el camino se encontró a las Cutie Marks Crusaders

Brave:hola  
Apple Bloom:oh Brave  
Scootaloo:Hola Brave n_n ¿como estas?  
Brave:masomenos  
Sweetie Belle:¿que te ocurre? :(  
Apple Bloom:se te ve muy deprimido  
Brave:nada, asuntos míos...¿que estabais haciendo?  
Applebloom:prometimos a AJ llevar este carro con manzanas a Flitch Rich  
Scootaloo:pero una rueda se salió  
Sweetbelle:tienes que ayudarnos, si no llevamos esto antes de las 6 serán gratis  
Apple Bloom:Applejack me matara :s  
Brave:calmaos ¿donde vive el tal tipo?  
Applebloom:a unos metros de aquí  
Sweetie Belle:no creo que lleguemos aunque quisiéramos  
Scootaloo:¡vamos chicas! Nosotras podemos conseguirlo, ¡ánimo!  
Brave:dejadme que os ayudo con esto  
Apple Bloom:*le da la rueda*  
Brave:listo, creo que ya está  
Scootaloo:gracias Brave  
Apple Bloom:bien,en marcha Scootaloo  
Scootaloo se subió a su scooter Unido por una soga al carrito y empezó a avanzar hacia adelante, y las otras dos trotaban a su lado felices de poder seguir avanzando hacia la casa de Flitch Rich  
Brave:adiós - les gritó mientras se alejaban

Brave siguió paseando por Ponyville por más de 1 hora hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el pequeño trío de potrillas

Brave:¿uh? Oigan...¿y esa cara larga?  
Applebloom:fallamos en entregar el pedido...  
Brave:oh...cuánto lo siento  
Scootaloo:es injusto...avanzamos y tuvimos varios percances por eso no llegamos...  
Sweetie Belle:...  
Brave:ánimo, a la siguiente podréis conseguirlo  
Applebloom:quizás no consigamos marcas por esto  
Brave:¿sus marcas en los costados?  
Sweetie Belle:si...rindamonos y vayamos a probar otra cosa  
Brave:no se rindan aun, quizás su marca será algo super especial que ningún pony haya visto o presenciado  
Apple Bloom:¡yo la quiero ya!  
Brave:niñas, calmaos...  
Applejack:*corriendo* niñas, Fitch Rich hizo otro pedido  
Applebloom:¡¿más?!  
Applejack:se que no os gusta pero debemos seguir intentando, aunque Big Mac está recuperándose de la pequeña lesión, nosotros no podemos rendirnos...Hola Brave  
Brave:qué onda con ese...Flitch no se que  
Apple Bloom:oh! Olvide mencionar el siempre nos hace pedidos grandes y cada vez que nos llama para llevar una carga él pone obstáculos para que el pedido jamás llegue, Bic máx ha sido el único en atravesar estos obstáculos pero en el último pedido se lesionó y nosotras nos ofrecimos a llegar antes de la hora pico  
Applejack:para mañana quiere otra carga  
Brave:¿puedo ayudar?  
Applejack:claro, cuantos más mejor  
Brave:yo me encargaré de los obstáculos  
Applebloom:venceremos a Flitch Rich y sus tontos trucos  
Todos:¡sí!

Más tarde...

Applejack:muy bien, ya están listas  
Brave:¿estas segura que tu quieres llevarlo?  
Scootaloo:si *ata su scooter a él carrito*  
Applebloom:en marcha  
Brave:adiós Aj, que te mejores Bic mac  
Big Mac:Sep

Las 3 potrillas junto a Brave comenzaron su camino hasta casa de Flitch Rich, unos metros después su primer obstáculo apareció, unos ponys dejaron sus carretas con alfalfa en el medio del camino

Brave:yo me ocupo *empuja el carro* grrrr no se mueve  
Sweetie Belle: tiene la traba puesta *la quita*

En eso el carro se empezó a mover

Todas:bien :D  
Brave:jeje

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que había una cuesta abajo a su derecha por lo que el carro siguió su curso por la calle empinada

Applebloom:deberíamos...  
Brave:shhhh *tapándole la boca* solo continuemos e ignoremos eso ¡avancen! ¡avancen! ¡avancen!

Siguiendo su camino encontraron el segundo obstáculo

Apple Bloom:¡ah! Oigan ayer no había ninguna pared aquí D:  
Scootaloo:grrr ¡que tramposo!  
Brave:debemos dar ir por otro lado  
Apple Bloom:pero especies el único camino hacia su casa, no hay otro camino  
Sweetie Belle:podríamos atravesar la pared si uso el hechizo de transparencia  
Scootaloo:¿y a que esperas?  
Sweetie Belle:bueno sigo algo oxidada en cuanto a eso...  
Brave:ánimo Sweetie Belle  
Applebloom: tu puedes  
Los 3: ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Sweetie Belle!  
Sweete Belle:ñghhhhhhhh yo puedo...puedo ñghhhh puedo...¡ya!  
Brave:¡perfecto! va-*Pow*...auch  
Sweetie belle: D':  
Brave:tranquila, reintentalo  
Sweetie Belle:hmmmmmggh vamos...  
Brave:¡Cuidado!  
Sweetie Belle:ah! *del susto lanza un rayo que hace un boquete en la pared*  
Scootaloo:¡vamos!  
Applebloom:apurate Sweetie Belle  
Sweetie Belle:casi me hago del susto D':  
Scootaloo:no seas niñita, ¡apurate!  
Applebloom:¡otro obstáculo!  
Scootaloo:son los búfalos  
Brave:oigan disculpen...¿nos...podrían dejar pasar?  
Búfalo:*lo mira* ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Llevo 1 hora esperando en esta fila, nada en este mundo ¡NADAAAAAAAAAA!...me moveré  
Brave:¡¿QUÉ DIJO?! ¡NO LE OÍ BIEN!  
Scootaloo:déjame a mi...ejem...¡Muévete trasero gordo, o te juro que yo te pateare el bote hermano!  
Todos:...  
Búfalo:¡Graaaaaaaaagr! A mi NADIE me habla así...me impresiona tu valor nena...pasad  
Brave:¡GRACIAS!  
Applebloom:apresúrate Brave

Sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia quedaban para llegar a casa de Flitch Rich, pero un gran foso de tiburones les esperaba

Brave:¡¿Qué onda con ese tipejo?!  
Scootaloo:he saltado barrancos más grandes  
Brave:no te arriesgues, deja que yo lo llene ahora  
Apple Bloom:*ata la soga al lomo de Brave y se suben*  
Brave:bien...uf, necesitaré una buena carrerilla *retrocede*  
Las 3:Brave Brave Brave Brave Brave :D  
Brave:vamos allá * salta*  
Scootaloo:¡woohoo! En marcha, nos quedan 5 minutos  
Apple Bloom:si, esta vez llegaremos  
Brave:*toca timbre* ¡llegamos! *toca timbre* abra  
Flitch:enseguida~ *asomándose por una ventana en el 4 piso*  
Applebloom:baje ya, llegamos y a tiempo  
Flitch:ya estoy llegando...ya llegó  
Brave:será...  
Flitch:yaaaa leeee...eeeeeeeeggggg  
Brave:*tira la puerta abajo* ¡ya pague!  
Flitch:bueno lamento decirles que es tarde

Las potrillas bajan sus orejas y su mirada al sueño decepcionadas por haber fallado

Brave:¡escúcheme bien! Estas niñas atravesaron de todo y su estúpida fosa de tiburones que entiendo que quizás la use para alejar a los inspectores de Hacienda, pero estas potrillas superaron de todo, así que o paga o usted perderá potenciales millones y dientes...no creo que quiera enfrentar una demanda  
Flitch Rich:uh...¿saben que? Creo que lo reloj está algo atrasado jajajaja...ja, voy a por la billetera  
Las 3: :D siiiiiiiii  
Brave:ganamos

Las 3 corren hacía Brave y le dieron un gran abrazo agradeciéndole mucho por ayudarlas

Brave:yo tomaré el dinero, vayan llegando, las espero fuera  
Las 3:vale *se van*  
Brave:ja...niñas  
Shawn:¿Brave?  
Brave:...*se voltea* (esa voz...¡¿Shawn?!)  
Brave:Shawn  
Shawn:vaya pensé que me habías olvidado...¿volviste de tu destierro?  
Brave:sí...  
Shawn:bien por ti...oye...aún recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?  
Brave:...lo siento hace mucho sufrí amnesia..por lo que no recuerdo mucho  
Shawn:vaya...bueno nos vemos, adiós  
Brave:adiós...(al parecer...conozco a Shawn de mundo pony, no me lo esperaba...y ¿promesa?...debería intentar recordar *se va ya con el dinero de las manzanas*

Continuará


	25. Capítulo 25 - Fin Acechante

Sunset:¡Brave!  
Brave:¿uh?  
Applejack:baja de las nubes, ¿en qué estabas pensando?  
Brave:nada...  
Sunset:no tienes de qué preocuparte, el no irá a ninguna parte...esa prisión es super segura  
Brave:no es eso lo que me preocupa...  
Pinkie: ¿y que es?  
Brave:olvidadlo... Necesito estar solo *se va de Sugar Cube Corner*  
Sunset:que raro ha estado últimamente  
Applejack:parece que algo nos esconde  
Sunset¿pero porque?  
Rainbow:pues a averiguarlo, pinkie  
Pinkie:estoy lista =w= *con un disfraz de ninja*  
Sunset:eso no hará falta, solo hay que hablar con calma *va a por el*  
Brave:*con la mirada hacia el cielo* uf...  
Sunset:¿Brave?  
Brave:hola...  
Sunset:¿que te preocupa tanto?  
Brave:no es nada  
Sunset:¿porque no nos cuentas? Nos tienes preocupadas  
Brave:las preocuparia mas...  
Sunset:no importa si es algo malo pero queremos ayudarte, porfavor, porfavor dinos  
Brave:solo...no me queda tiempo, quiero acabar esto ya y dejar de sentir dolor...  
Sunset:¿dolor?...  
Brave:solo...*llorando* quiero que esto se termine...  
Sunset*pone su mano en la espalda* juntos podremos hacerlo  
Brave:*se voltea y la abraza*  
Sunset:¡? *se sonroja* Bra...Brave  
Brave:*llorando*  
Sunset:*responde al abrazo* ya...saca todo

Todas observaban desde un ventanal de Cube Corner lo que ocurría, Sunset y Brave se separaron y Brave le hizo a las demás un gesto despedida, se dirigió a la escuela Canterlot y de ahí volvió a Ponyville, Twilight esperaba su regreso y así cerrar portal por este dia. Al día siguiente Brave se fue a la cárcel en donde Black Brave estaba alojado y entró a charlar con el

Black Brave:buenos días  
Brave:nada de buenos  
Black Brave:te levantaste con el pie izquierdo ¿he?  
Brave:déjate de tonterías...  
Black Brave:sólo nos quedan 9 días ¿que harás?  
Brave:ya vere  
Black Brave:el tiempo vuela...si no nos apuramos ambos desapareceremos...estuvimos casi todo un año separados no nos queda mucho...debemos estar al 100% fusionados...deja que te absorba y cede de una vez  
Brave:prefiero desaparecer en el olvido  
Black Brave:ambos sabemos que no...como dije, no nos queda mucho  
Brave:*se va*

Más tarde...

Rainbow:*leyendo un libro de Daring Doo* A.K es sin duda una gran, escritora :'3  
Sunset:oí que estará en una convención en Manhattan  
Rainbow:y sin duda ire  
Applejack:por cierto, finalmente recupere mi elemento  
Brave:ala ¿y eso?  
Applejack:fue en una salida con Mike y Rainbow  
Rainbow:sep, lo vi todo  
Fluttershy:ahora sólo quedo yo  
Brave:pues tarde o temprano lo recuperas  
Fluttershy:espero n_n  
Brave:pues que bien por ti Applejack  
Applejack:bueno ¿y qué hay de Black Brave?  
Brave:sigue encerrado  
Sunset:¿y alguna solución?  
Twilight:¡SI!

Entró Twilight abriendo las puertas de Sugar Cube de par en par y con respiración acelerada

Sunset:Twilight :D  
Twilight:ya lo tengo, se como podemos vencerle  
Brave:...en...¿serio?  
Twilight:si  
Brave:yujuuuuu *salta de la silla*  
Fluttershy:me...me alegro por ti Brave n_n  
Applejack:pues corre, ve con Twilight y venced de una vez  
Brave:sí  
Sunset:(me alegra que recuperará sus ánimos)  
Brave:vamos ya  
Twilight:si

Juntos, Twilight y Brave atravesaron el portal hacia Equestria, llegaron al castillo y corriendo a toda prisa se dirigieron a la celda de Black Brave pero...

Twilight:¡¿los guardias?! ¿Que hacen en el suelo?  
Brave:...no  
Twilight:despierten ¿hola?  
Brave:*corre hacia el calabozo de Black Brave* no, no, no, no, no...más guardias caídos...¿porque ahora? *sigue corriendo*  
Black Brave:vaya...llegaste  
Brave:¿cómo escapaste?  
Black Brave:que metiche...fue la ayuda de un viejo compañero...pero no importa ahora *un portal aparece detrás de él* nos vemos...jajajaja  
Brave:¡NO! *corre tras él pero el portal desaparece antes de tiempo*  
Twilight:¡Brave!  
Brave:hay que ir con las chicas de el otro mundo  
Twilight:vale, corramos

Una vez allí...

Brave:¡chicas!  
Todas:¿uh?  
Twilight:que bien...uf...qué siguen aquí...uf  
Brave:Black Brave escapó con ayuda de alguien según me dijo...menos mal que estáis todas bien  
Rainbow:¡¿que jamás se rinde?! Jolin DX  
Fluttershy:hay no...  
Applejack:¿vendrá a atacarnos?  
Brave:probablemente...  
Twilight:debemos...¿oísteis eso?

Todas las personas en locales y casas salían a contemplar lo que en el cielo estaba ocurriendo, un montón de nubes completamente negras comenzaban a formarse como una gran cúmulo nimbus, todas las personas empezaban a alejarse con pánico de el área de comercios, personas que tenían comercios los cerraban inmediatamente tu se marchaban de allí despavoridos por lo que se avecinaba, exceptuando por las chicas y Brave

Brave:¿qué intenta ahora?

Un enorme torbellino comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ellos encerradolos en el centro mismo de este, todas menos cubrían sus rostros con sus brazos y se medio agachaban, peto Brave miraba firmemente al cielo viendo a Black Brave girar sobre sí mismo formando el torbellino, una vez los atrapó descendió

Brave:¡detente ya!  
Black Brave:¿detenerme? No he comenzado aún

Concluirá...


	26. Capitulo Final: Un hasta pronto

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que desde el primer capítulo han ido siguiendo me y puesto como favoritos mi fic, gracias a los "review" de todos ustedes, me habéis animado a seguir, gracias n_n les debo mucho, sin más preámbulo disfruten el capítulo final**

Black Brave:jajajaja  
Fluttershy:Bra...Brave -dijo ella mirándolo con cara de preocupación y temblando de miedo  
Brave:tranquila...  
Twilight:...  
Black Brave:llegó tu hora Brave...esta vez te absorbere completamente y vosotras...os pienso exterminar de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que se conozca, ya he tenido suficientes intromisiones en mi deseo de vengarme...vosotras, Shawn, haber sido encarcelado...se acabo, juro que esta vez me asegurare...¡de destruiros!

A su vez que el gritaba "de destruiros" la tierra tembló bajo sus pies, Brave trataba de disimular su tembleque cuerpo sujetándose con fuerza un brazo, las demás casi ni podían ocultar el terror y nerviosismo de la situación que se estaba dando, el torbellino que los cubría seguía destruyendo y aspirando todo a su alrededor

Brave:chicas...¿alguna idea?  
Sunset:ni...ninguna, estoy en blanco por culpa del miedo  
Brave:no sois las únicas... -Suspiro  
Twilight:chicas, es nuestro momento...juntemos nuestras manos y venzamos con el poder de la amistad  
Applejack:¡si!  
Rainbow:adelante con los rayos y arcoiris, derrotemos a este payaso  
Pinkie:adelante -exclamó pinkie dando a su vez un gran salto  
Sunset:*extiende su mano* tu también Brave  
Brave:*toma su mano* justos hasta el final  
Black Brave:hmmmm...  
Twilight:tus sucios juegos se acabaron, ¿listas?  
Todas:¡si!  
Twilight:¿listo?  
Brave:adelante

Una luz comienza a cubrir a cada una, incluyéndolo a Brave, Black Brave se mostró indiferente a lo que sus ojos presenciaban...extendió su mano listo para atacar

Todas:¡La amistad es mágica!

Un rayo de luz surgió y salió disparado hacia Black Brave, él al igual que ellas lanzó su ataque comenzando un forcejeo de rayos de luz

Twilight:¡podemos!  
Black Brave:hmp *aumenta su poder*  
Brave:grrr, es...muy fuerte  
Rainbow:más potencia  
Twilight:es lo que tenemos...  
Rainbow:¡aaaaah! No nos ganarás *aumentan su potencia  
Brave:¡tirense hacia atrás!

Todas obedecen a Brave

Brave:porque poco...  
Twilight:pensé que lo conseguiriamos  
Brave:recordad que falta Fluttershy, ella es la única que no recuperó su magia...por lo tanto  
Sunset:no funcionaria  
Fluttershy:ay no...es mi culpa  
Rainbow:¡¿y que diablos hacemos?!  
Brave:no hay tiempo de pensar en estratagemas, debemos salir de el centro del torbellino como sea, creo que puedo traspasar la magia de Light a Fluttershy...pero necesito el libro  
Sunset:¡¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?! Está en Equestria  
Twilight:y es casi imposible salir del torbellino, al salir te volvería a tragar y elevarte por los aires  
Brave:algo se me ocurrirá  
Black Brave:¡basta de charla! *lanza un rayo hacia ellos*  
Applejack:¡cuerpo tierra!  
Brave:wow *se agacha*  
Brave:tiene que haber alguna forma de salir  
Black Brave:no tienen escapatoria, rindanse *se teletransporta delante de Brave*no tienen oportunidad contra mi *empuja a Brave con fuerza enviándolo lejos*  
Brave:¡agh!  
Todas:¡Brave!  
Black Brave:y ahora siguen ustedes  
Brave:*se abalanza sobre el* jamás  
Black Brave:¡qui...quítate!  
Brave:*consigue reducirlo* jaja, te tengo  
Applejack:bien hecho  
Black Brave:¡grrraaaaagh!

Black Brave se incorporó con fuerza lanzando a Brave al suelo

Black Brave:¿hasta cuando seguirán las tonterías? No pueden hacerme frente  
Brave:*se levanta* ya cállate *trata de reducirlo de nuevo*

En eso un poste de luz que fue absorbido por el torbellino irrumpe en su lucha llevándose a ambos por delante enviandolos fuera del torbellino, al haber salido este se deshace en el acto liberando a las chicas

Brave:justo lo que necesitábamos...pero ¿no podía haber sido algo menos doloroso?...auch  
Sunset:es vuestra oportunidad, id a por el libro  
Twilight:pero ustedes...  
Sunset:estaremos bien, apresuraos  
Brave:el tiempo es oro, vamos *toma a Twilight de la mano y huye*  
Sunset:suerte...  
Black Brave:*se levanta* pagaréis...con vuestra vida  
Applejack:*saca su látigo de emergencia* hay que ganar tiempo  
Rainbow:hora de poner en práctica mis lecciones de Taekwondo  
Pinkie:wojooo dale Rainbow Dash aposté 20 verdes con Fluttershy a que ganas :3

Rainbow:Dirige una mirada amenazante hacia ella  
Fluttershy:e-ella me obligó a apostar en contra QnQ no me odies  
Pinkie:¡dhu!, no podemos las 2 apostar al lo mismo *apuntándole con un dedo de espuma que quien sabe de donde lo saco*  
Sunset:*agarra un trozo de madera roto y lo usa como arma* Twilight...Brave, está en su manos el destino de ambos mundos...

Twilight y Brave corrían a todo pulmón hacia el portal para llegar al castillo e ir a pedir el libro a Celestia, una vez que lo tomaron corrieron sin descanso hacia el portal de nuevo, Twilight detuvo a Brave unos momentos para tomar aliento pero él insistía en entrar ya, Twilight le insistía que se detuviese

Twilight:¿que haremos Sánchez entremos? ¿Tienes al menos una idea?  
Brave:¡obviamente!  
Brave:tu y las chicas iros, yo me encargaré  
Twilight:¿como que irnos? Se supone que luchemos unidos, no tú solo  
Brave:vosotras id a por light y recuperad la magia de Fluttershy, yo me encargaré de él  
Twilight:¿tú solo?...  
Brave:cree en mí

Sin mas que decir ambos regresaron a Canterlot High y volvieron con las demás

Sunset:*en el suelo* ugh...no puedo seguir  
Black Brave:pobres ilusas...¿pensabais que me podríais hacer frente así como su nada? Jajaja que patético, ¿acaso no sabéis haber otra cosa que tirar vuestra vida por la borda?  
Sunset:no te saldrás...con la tuya, Twilight y Brave...ellos  
Black Brave: los aplastare como a un insecto, bueno a Brave lo necesito vivo pero ya pillas el concepto  
Applejack:ugh *se levanta* no ganarás, Brave vendrá y te dará la paliza que jamás tuviste  
Black Brave:al parecer estas delirando...pobrecilla  
Applejack:vete al cuerno...  
Black Brave:yo que tú me ahorraría tales amenazas  
Sunset:*se levanta* y yo me ahorraría la tonta fantasía de que ganarás, si tuviéramos toda nuestra magia acabaríamos contigo en un santiamén  
Black Brave:*estira su brazo* me encantaría verlo, pero no será en esta vida *le dispara un rayo*

Brave apareció con una gran velocidad poniéndose delante de Sunset y protegiéndola con el escudo, Sunset dio un gran suspiro de alivio al verle

Sunset:...Brave *lo abraza* llegas a tiempo  
Twilight:chicas vámonos  
Todas:¿uh?  
Twilight:arriba, arriba, hay hay que ir a por Light  
Sunset:pero...  
Brave:estaré bien, apresuraos  
Sunset:...bien *ten cuidado ¿vale?  
Brave:lo tendré  
Fluttershy:porfavor cuidate...  
Brave:sí  
Fluttershy:n_n vamos Sunset

En lo que ellas huían Brave bloqueaba el paso a Black Brave impidiendo que las siguiera

Sunset:espero que nada malo pase mientras no estamos  
Fluttershy:estamos hablando de Brave...el...el estará bien  
Sunset: tienes razón

Todas corrieron con las fuerzas que les quedaban hasta casa de Light, la madre de la pequeña observaba justamente por la ventana cuando el torbellino se había formado, vio venir a las chicas, abrió rápidamente y las dejó entrar

Madre:Dios mio, menos mal que están bien, gracias a Dios que nada les pasó  
Applejack:uf...estamos bien  
Madre:debéis estar muy asustadas, en medio de ese torbellino...debió ser horrible  
Rainbow:mucho...  
Twilight:no hay tiempo que perder *saca el libro*  
Light:Fluttershy *corre a abrazarla* ¿y Brave?  
Fluttershy:él está bien...pero necesitamos ya mi elemento de la amistad  
Twilight:tomaos de las manos  
Fluttershy y Light:si *toman sus manos*

Twilight dejó el libro en el suelo y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Light, esta comenzó a destellar una luz rosa y mediante Twilight como receptor absorbió esa energía y con su mano izquierda posa está sobre el hombro de Fluttershy traspasandole la magia, ambas Se sueltan las manos y Fluttershy se transforma al instante en pony, todas en la sala quedan asombradas

Fluttershy:vamos ya con Brave  
Sunset:sí  
Light:yo también iré  
Madre:no irás a ningún lado con este temporal jovencitas y menos ustedes...allá afuera es una locura, no se que esta pasando pero deben quedarse  
Twilight:agradecemos su preocupación perdonen amigo nuestro nos necesita  
Light:¡déjalas ir ma! Brave necesita de su ayuda  
Madre:Brave...  
Todas:¿uh?...¿acaso lo conoce?  
Madre:no será por casualidad...Soul ¿cierto?

Todas en la sala quedan perplejas por lo que tratan de asimilar, todas a la vez se le prende la bombilla y gritan

Todas:¡¿es su hijo?!  
Madre:my Soul...¡¿mi hijo está allá afuera?!  
Light:entonces...por eso me sonaba...

*Flashback*

Light:(4 añitos): galleta...*ve las galletas en la encimera* hmm

Light cogió su sillita de juguete y la arrastró hacia la encimera para poder tomar el paquete de galletas, se sube a la encimera, unos pocos centímetros le faltaban para poder llegar, está se pone de puntilla para agarrarlas, la silla se abalanzó haciendo caer de espaldas a Light, pero por suerte...

Brave:(14 años) ten más cuidado, si quieres pidemelo *leída el paquete*  
Light:gracias hermanito nwn  
Brave:de nada

*Fin del Flashback*

Light:no lo supe y todo este tiempo estuvo a mi lado, Debes...debes dejarme ir mi hermano nos necesita mama  
Mamá:no puedes ir, allá fuera es un campo minado  
Light:pero  
Applejack:tu madre tiene razón, debes quedarte  
Fluttershy:él estará bien, y junto a nosotras mejor  
Light:...tened cuidado  
Twilight:vámonos  
Todas:si  
Madre:decidle a mi hijo que lo extraño, venid con él una vez esto acabe  
Sunset:lo prometemos  
Light:gracias

Las chicas se marcharon de allí y corrieron hacia donde Brave y Black Brave libran una encarnizada pelea

Brave:...uf...uf  
Black Brave:jajaja quieres un tiempo fuera  
Brave:calla...te  
Black Brave:¿porque sigues luchando? Acaso es por ellas  
Brave:por muchas razones, ellas, su mundo  
Black Brave:¿porque tanta importancia? Algunas todos son iguales, tarde o temprano se ponen en contra tuya  
Brave:no, tienes una visión errónea de la amistad, puede que se desterrado no haya sido lo mejor y la haya pasado mal...pero lo hice porque Bright...significaba mucho para mí...y haría lo mismo por cada una de ellas, Applejack, Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow...bueno ella no tanto...pero Sunset y...Fluttershy  
Black Brave:ridículo...Bright no hizo nada por sacarnos de allí, sólo nos dejó tirados...eso no es un amigo, lA amistad no sirve *lanza un rayo*  
Brave:*se cubre con el escudo*  
Twilight:¡Brave!  
Brave:chicas :D  
Twilight:estamos listas *se toman de las manos* es hora...le asestaremos el golpe final  
Brave:bien

Todas se concentran y vuelven a destellar una luz colorida acorde a su elemento, un gran arcoiris surgió de ellas y esparciendo todos los nubarrones negros, el cielo se volvió a tornar un azul mar. El arcoiris disparó un rayo de luz hacia Black Brave, ,este respondió rápidamente forcejeando contra el poder de las chicas, las chicas con sus esperanzas por lo alto iban ganándole y Brave poco a poco se quedaba sin fuerzas y apunto de ser casi enterrado en la tierra por el poder avasallante de la amistad

Black Brave:¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! ¡No...puedo...perder!

Una onda expansiva cubrió media ciudad y segando a todos por la intensa luz, una vez se dispersó todas vieron un gran cráter causado por la explosión y Black Brave en el totalmente inconsciente

Twilight:lo hicimos...  
Rainbow:siiiiiii  
Fluttershy:viva nwn  
Brave:en serio...¿terminó?  
Todas corren había a Brave abrazando, rodeándolo y saltándo todos al mismo tiempo

Sunset:lo hicimos  
Brave:lo hicisteis  
Twilight:lo hicimos, sin ti no habríamos podido lograrlo, sustentan dura batalla  
Fluttershy:luego curare tus heridas  
Sunset:ahora ve y absorbelo antes de que despierte  
Brave:sí *va* se acabó el juego...perdiste

Brave posó su mano en el pecho de Black Brave  
Peto una gran cantidad de energía lo electrocuto enviándolo fuera del cráter, todas se dirigieron hacía el preocupadas y reuniéndose a su alrededor

Twilight:¿qué pasó?  
Brave:ugh...no...no se...a-al tocarlo me...me electrocuto...to  
Rainbow:wooow pareces un CD rayado  
Fluttershy:¡chicas

Todas miran hacia el cráter, Black Brave se elevaba en el aire, en el se podía notar una gran concentración de energía ya rayos salían de su cuerpo

Black Brave:mi paciencia se agotó, acabaré con esto ya mismo  
Twilight:¡¿que?! No...no le hizo nada  
Rainbow:*jalandose los pelos* ¡¿Que nunca se rinde?! ¡Aaaaash!  
Brave:absorbió la energía que usasteis  
Black Brave:*eleva su mano* os destruiré a todos *una esfera de energía oscura empezó a formarse en su mano e iba creciendo*  
Brave:...  
Sunset:*toma su mano* es el fin...sí eso no lo detuvo ¿que lo detendrá?...  
Fluttershy:*toma su otra mano*  
Twilight:*toma mano de Sunset*  
Applejack:*toma la mano de Fluttershy* si éste es el fin...me...me alegra que sea junto a mis amigos  
Pinkie:*toma su mano*  
Rainbow Dash:*toma la mano de Twilight* fíe genial todo lo que pasamos juntas y si Sunset no hubiera causado esto, no estaríamos aquí  
Sunset:me alegra saber que mi error fue el causante de forjar esta amistad y tener grandes aventuras  
Rarity:las quiero chicas  
Todas:y nosotras  
Black Brave:parece que por fin se rinden...  
Sunset:Bueno...*llorando* se acabó *cierta sus ojos*  
Brave:*se suelta*  
Fluttershy y Sunset: ¿Brave?  
Brave:¡detente!  
Black Brave:ja ¿quien me lo impedirá?  
Brave:yo *sé saca el collar* detén esta locura o *lo tira al suelo pone su pué encima*  
Black Brave:no te atreverías  
Brave:*empieza a aplastar el colgante* ¿te arriesgaras?

Black Brave:...tú lo pediste

Black Brave desciende rápidamente y se teletransporta delante de él empujándolo con fuerza como la anterior vez y cogió el colgante mientras miraba de frente a las chicas ayudando a Brave a levantarse, en eso chasqueo sus dedos y unas cadenas hechas de magia lo atrapan dejándolo casi inmóvil y llevándoselo consigo donde estaba la esfera de energía y se guardó el colgante de Brave en el bolsillo para evitar otra intromisión

Black Brave:observa el final de tus queridas amigas, eso será lo último que verás de ellas...cómo sus cuerpos se convierten en cenizas  
Brave:...eres un monstruo  
Black Brave:que hiriente - dijo sarcásticamente y volviendo a elevar su mano hacia la esfera- despidanse...

Con un movimiento de dedo hacia adelante la esfera comenzó a caer en picado hacia ellas  
Twilight:lo siento chicas...os falle  
Sunset:hi...hicimos lo que pudimos -tartamudeo sunset de los nervios  
Applejack:las quiero -dijo mientras lloraba  
Black Brave:es su fin...jajaja  
Brave:no  
Black Brave:¿que?

Brave consiguió liberarse y en los segundos que estuvo en el aire exclamó...

Brave:¡solo el nuestro!

Abriendo su mano que mantuvo cerrada hasta ahora mostró el collar y lo lanzó vi fuerza hacia la esfera de energía

Black Brave:¡¿que?! *saca de su bolsillo el brazalete que fluttershy le dio a Brave  
Brave:deberías fijarte más -dijo riéndose mientras caía de 50 pies en el aire y a tiempo uso el escudo para no dañarse

El colgante que lanzó empezaba a desintegrarse e igual el de Black Brave y la esfera que formó desapareció como si nada

Black Brave:nooooo ¡¿que hiciste?!  
Todas:¿uh?

Todas dirigieron su mirada al cielo y veían como Black Brave se desintegraba en un millón de partículas y gritando como los típicos villanos al ser derrotados

Black Brave:¡nooooonoooo! *desapareció*  
Brave:uf...uf...uf *ve el brazalete que le dio Fluttershy y se lo vuelve a poner*  
Todas:¡wooooooojoooooo!  
Sunset:*se lanzó contra Brave callendo los dos al suelo* Brave eso fue increíble  
Rainbow:¿que hiciste para poder derrotarlo? Eso fue ¡EPICO!  
Sunset:*se levanta* vamos toma mi mano  
Brave:*toma su mano*  
Twilight:vencimos finalmente  
Rainbow:uf...que genial que por fin acabará  
Fluttershy:estuviste grandioso  
Twilight:bueno...creo que el centro estará cerrado un buen tiempo hasta reformarse  
Applejack:vamos a mi casa, habrá sidra y muchas tartas de manzana  
Pinkie:wiiiiii  
Rarity:me vendría bien algo así ahora

Todas marchaban charlando victoriosas a casa de AJ pero Brave ni siquiera avanzó, todas giraban y lo miraban algo confundidas

Applejack:¿no vienes Brave?  
Brave:no, no puedo ir con ustedes...  
Twilight:uh *se fija* tu...¡¿Tu colgante?!  
Brave:aja...es lo que lanzar para acabar con Black Brave y terminar todo esto  
Twilight:¿porque?  
Applejack:Twilight ¿hay algo que sepas y quieras contarnos?  
Brave:dejenla...ella no tiene nada que ver  
Sunset:¡¿quieres decirnos qué diantres pasa?!  
Brave:...no puedo ir con ustedes...ya no...

Brave estiró su mano hacia las chicas, todas miraban impactadas como podían ver a través de su mano que poco a poco desaparecía

Brave:sólo quedaba que destruyera el colgante así poder derrotarlo de la única forma que quedaba...sacrificarme  
Applejack:alto alto alto ¿Estás...muriendo?  
Brave:no..no estoy muriendo...sólo desaparecere...como si nunca hubiera existido  
Fluttershy:no, ¡no es verdad!  
Breve:lamentablemente...lo es *mira cómo sus manos van desapareciendo* lo siento...tenía que hacerlo, no quedaba otra  
Twilight:Brave...  
Sunset:no, no tiene tiene que haber una forma de regresarte, si lo sabes dilo ya  
Brave:no...  
Sunset:*llorando*  
Fluttershy:no... no es cierto  
Brave:¿¡lo siento vale!? era yo o todos en este mundo...  
Rarity:Brave  
Rainbow:jamás pensé que diría esto pero eres un buen tipejo, nunca te sabremos agradecer lo suficiente  
Twilight:Rainbow...  
Applejack:yo...yo, ash no se que decir...eres grande Brave  
Sunset:te extrañaremos...*lo abraza mientras su cuerpo sigue siendo sólido*  
Brave:gracias a toda y a cada una de ustedes, cada momento que he pasado junto a vosotras espero no olvidarlas cuando desaparezca...Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie...jamás te dije mi fecha de cumpleaños a pesar de que lo recordé hace poco  
Pinkie: D:  
Brave:28 de Febrero, Rarity jamás -olvidaré la divertida y alocada situación de fingir ser tu novio  
Rarity:*gira la mirada algo avergonzada*  
Brave:Sunset eres la mejor, eres genial, lista, segura...no dejes que nada te detenga  
Sunset:*snif* gracias...  
Brave:Fluttershy...eres una chica linda y muy buena persona...ten *pone el brazalete en u muñeca* no quisiera que esto desapareciera conmigo  
Fluttershy:Brave *lo abraza* nunca te olvidare...*snif*  
Brave:ni yo a ninguna de ustedes, gracias a todas...me habéis regalado momentos maravillosos, espero no olvidarlos...os debo mucho  
Applejack:ya basta no puedo seguir conteniendo el llanto por dentro...*snif*  
Sunset:aw...Applejack *la abraza*  
Twilight:*se une al abrazo*  
Pinkie:*igual*

Brave despidió por última vez con un abrazo a cada una, retrocedió, soltó una lágrima y un último "Gracias" antes de desaparecer.


	27. Capitulo Extra: Epilogo

2 semanas habían pasado desde que había salvado a todos como a las chicas de Canterlot, las chicas volvieron a sus empleos de verano, algún que otro día quedaban en sugar cube corner para poder charlar todas juntas, trataban de no sacar el tema sobre brave,ya que eso las deprimía mucho dejando un silencio lúgubre. Momentos vividos con Brave jamás serán olvidados y permanecerán en esos corazones por siempre.

Fluttershy se levantó de su asiento a por un batido mas, se dirigió al mostrador y le pidió al Señor Cake otro batido de su sabor favorito, ella y Sunset quienes mas aprecio le tenían era imposible que se borrara de sus mentes los momentos que brave les había brindado, Fluttershy para nada se despegaba del Brazalete que le regalo aquella vez en la feria, un hueco enorme quedo en el grupo

Al día siguiente Sunset llamo a Fluttershy y a AJ para salir ya que iban a estar desocupadas y tenia ganar de respirar un poco de aire, tranquilidad, serenidad...sin ningún enemigo que amenace apoderarse o destruirlas. Tiempo después en los juegos de la amistad con la enorme sorpresa de ver a la Twilight de este mundo, una chica que era algo insegura y no sabia mucho de la amistad o de la magia que ellas contenían, solo era una chica inteligente y la mejor de su escuela. Al terminar los juegos de una manera sorpresiva que involucro otra aventura mas y magia, la Twilight humana verdadera se transfirió de su escuela Crystal a la de Canterlot para aprender como hacer amistades.

Brave iba quedando ya en solo un recuerdo triste que en pocas ocasiones bajaba el animo de las chicas, deseando que estuviera vivo

Fluttershy: bueno yo ya me iré, vosotras os quedareis a ¿cierto?

Rainbow:si, he de entrenar al equipo

Pinkie, y yo he de subir nota, ¿pueden creerlo? la maestra dice que no hago mas que tontear *jugando con una mini consola*

Applejack:si...que tontería -dijo sarcásticamente- bueno adiós chicas, adiós Twili

Twilight:a-adiós AJ n_n yo he de ir ya a casa, el autobús pasara ahora

Rainbow:nos vemos

Sunset:adios, va mejorando de a poco, pronto sera como Twilight de Equestria

Rainbow:es una pena que no pueda volver debido a que seria un problema serio que las 2 volvieran a toparse

Sunset:no hay otra, imagina el desastre que se armaría, las 2 no pueden permanecer cerca se crearía yo que se...algo dimensional o loco

Pinkie:y por eso ya no viene mas seguido como antes, la extraño

Sunset:ya saben que solo puede venir mientras Twili no este presente, necesitan un gran radio de metros para separarse y evitar una gran catástrofe interdimensional

Fluttershy:bueno, ya he de irme

Pinkie:esperame, iré contigo ¿pasaras por Sugar Cube Corner ¿no?

Fluttershy:s-si...

Sunset:adios chicas

Pinkie:adios

Ambas se dirigieron a Sugar Cube Corner a pasar por unos refrescos y muffins para almorzar, Pinkie pie esperaba en una de las mesas del exterior mientras Fluttershy se quedaba en la cola, una vez le toco pedir la Señora Cake se disculpo ya que los muffins se habían terminado, Fluttershy medio decepcionada dijo que no había problemas y solo llevo los refrescos y pidió unas medialunas de manteca, Pinkie decepcionada al ver que no habían hizo toda una escenita

Fluttershy: -es que no había y...y yo

Pinkie:no! yo quiero muffins! D:

Derpy:*pasando por ahí junto con Flash Sentry y algunos amigos* luego se quejan de que yo soy obsesiva, ¡JA! *les grito a Flash y a sus amigos*

Flash:ok, ok, perdón %AC%AC

Bon-Bon: discúlpanos -_-U

Lyra:ya que...

Fluttershy:solo cómelos y ya -dijo molesta-

Pinkie: :T

Fluttershy:uf...

Pinkie:algo te molesta

Fluttershy:...

Pinkie:ay no...¿Brave?...todas lo extrañamos, anima esa cara, no puedo ver a mi amiga asi de triste, dame una sonrisa

os quiero hoy contar, yo os quiero hacer felices quiero este día iluminar...

Fluttershy:hoy no Pinkie...

Pinkie:shy...

Fluttershy:debo irme *se marcha*

Pinkie:jo...*se vuelve Pinkamena*

Fluttershy siguió su camino hasta su casa, con la mirada por el suelo y sin dejar de toquetear el brazalete, de repente ella choca con alguien reaccionando rápidamente y volteándose al sujeto pidiéndole disculpas con nerviosismo

Fluttershy:pe-perdón! no miraba...por d-donde iba, discul...pa...Brave

Brave:e-esta bien, no hay drama

Chico1:hey Brave! ¿te vienes o que colega?

Brave:ya...ya voy chicos, esperadme *va hacia ellos*

Chica:*ve a Fluttershy* =u= conque ligando ¿he?

Brave:¡¿que?! ¡cierra la boca! no digas tonterías...solo chocamos, nada mas

Chico2:pillin =w=

Brave:a que te llevas una colleja %AC%AC

Chico1:calma chico rudo, jejeje

Brave:vamonos de una vez, el concierto no tardara en empezar...para algo nos saltamos una semana de clases para venir hache

Chica:¡vamos! :D

Fluttershy:...*se va*

Brave:*voltea*

Chica1:Brave *chasquea sus dedos* espabila...¿que ocurre?

Brave:ella...sabia mi nombre (¿como lo sabia? jamás la he visto)

Chico2:vamos, vamos!

Brave:si

Fluttershy se alejo de allí algo sorprendida y anonadada, se había topado con el Brave de su mundo, no con el Brave de Equestria que conocía. Un nuevo día comenzaba, todas marchaban a la escuela Canterlot, el ciclo escolar ya estaba a la mitad de que las vacaciones los volvieran a inundar, las chicas ya estaban en 6%B0 de Secundaria y solo les quedaba el bachiller, Rainbow contaba los días desesperada por que llegase el día de dejar la escuela con todos los estudios hechos...pero no tiene en cuenta que luego el trabajo la mantendría el doble de ocupada, todo era normal...no había rastro de alguna criatura o ser maligno con deseos de apoderarse del mundo, la pasaban genial riendo y tocando su música, Brave iba quedando en el olvido.

Twilight (humana) se iba a un campamento con AJ quien la invito a probar un poco el aire de los bosques y montañas, Sunset aprovecho para llamar a Twilight de Equestria para que viniera a visitarlas por un corto periodo de tiempo, al llegar fueron a Sugar Cube Corner y charlaron

Twilight:hechaba de menos venir...ahora que mi yo esta aqui, es mejor que nos distanciemos, espero que la pasen bien

Sunset:esta con Applejack, estarán bien

*breve cambio de escena*

Twilight(H):aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!*con un panal en la cabeza*

Applejack:*tratando de quitársela* ¡con fuerza!

*volvemos*

Sunset:estaran bien

Twilight:bueno ¿y alguna novedad?

Sunset:pues nada, todo esta tranquilo

Rarity:todo genial

Pinkie:uh! yo yo yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoYOOOOOOOOOOOO! :3

Twilgith:adelante n_nU

Pinkie:ayer vi un lindo gatito c:

Todas:...¿ya?

Pinkie:y un pajarito...pero lo siguiente creo que me lo saltare... c:

Todas:ugh...

Twilight:¿y...y tu Fluttershy?

Fluttershy:yo...um...¡ah! esto les volara la mente...me tope con Brave

Todas: ¡¿que?!

...el Brave de aqui, de este mundo

Twilight:...¿dices que lo viste?

Fluttershy:s-si...¿por?

Twilight:ok...bueno...debo irme, me encanto pasar un buen rato con ustedes...pero tengo deberes que atender

Sunset:ow...es una pena

Twilight:nos estamos escribiendo ¿vale?

Sunset:vale n_n

Pinkie:adios

Twilight salio de alli, sentia su corazon latir, sabia que algo iba mal ¿pero el que?, ella mil veces de camino a su mundo se formulo la pregunta "¿Se topo con Brave?"

Twilight:aqui hay algo mal...Brave murio...no solo desaparecio por causa del collar...pero ¿entonces...como es posible? si uno muere...sus otras realidades tambien deberian dejar de existir...¿estara aun...Brave vivo?

Fin del capitulo


	28. Grandiosas noticias

Hola a todos ¿como estáis? hace tanto que no escribo pero les traigo una hermosa noticia, en mi canal de youtube he publicado un videpp que quizás les interese, últimamente he estado trabajando en un mini cómic de mí fanfiction y creo que les gustará saber que ya lo he publicado. El cómic toma lugar en los eventos de la primerahistoria "una nueva amenaza" no es mas que una historia al azar que se me ocurrió y me dio gracia en su momento, así que me puse a trabajar y a hacerlo posible, las voces de Rainbow y Sunset que son por el momento las únicas que aparecen son puestas gracias a Brenda Herndesoon y Melody Star, no, no son personas conocidas o famosas en alguna red...solo dos amables y bellas chicas que me ayudaron a hacer eso posible, y Brave por supuesto por mi.

www. Ya saben que poner /watch?v=2W5z0yzOr50

Por otro lado ya estoy trabajando en la estructura de lo que sera MLP Equestria Girls - Un Enemigo Peligroso


End file.
